How I Became an Experiment
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: So, I became an Experiment... Well, it was a dream come true, but it will have it's drawbacks, that's for sure. The Experiment I became, however... It just seemed illogical for me to become this one. UPDATE: Story is now in the crossover section! This story crosses over Lilo & Stitch, Naruto, and something else that you'll find out later!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Finally, it is here, Andrew's story! It's sorta similar to "How my Life Ended" because of the wormhole, but this wormhole isn't man-made, it's a natural one, plus, that's pretty much just one of the few similiarties of "How my Life Ended".**

**A/N 2: ****Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 3: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I was sitting on my desk, typing away on my computer, or more specificly, a Windows 7, writing a chapter for my Fanfiction story, called 'Experiment Alpha.' I always dreamed what it would be like to enter the Lilo and Stitch universe myself. I read many fics, and one of those fics was 'How my Life Ended.' A teen, named Marcus, went through a wormhole accidently made by Jumba, and became an Experiment. Oh how I wished for that to happen to me... But which Experiment would I turn out to be? Who knows... It was very unlikely to happen in reality anyway.

"Andrew, it's time to feed the dogs!" My mom called out.

"Okay!" I replied, so I got up from my computer, and headed towards the backyard. I enjoyed feeding the dogs, since they would go all hyper and excited at the presense of food. It was so fun to watch. Willow, my two year old lab mix, would always lunge at me, and when she was standing up on her two hind legs, she was almost my height! Talk about a big dog.

Anyway, I finished feeding them and went back into my house, and went to the bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror, and I enjoyed it. I loved my alburn hair, and hazel-green eyes. I am also pretty tall, 5' 9", somewhat taller then a lot of kids at my school. I was wearing a plain, solid red T-shirt and black athletic pants. I never really liked jeans. They were very uncomfortable to me, but I do have to wear them sometimes for choir concerts. Yes, that's right, I'm in choir. Got a problem with that? I love to sing. Anyway, I went out of the bathroom and got my tennis shoes on.

"Mom, I'm gonna go outside for a bit!" I called out.

"Okay! have fun!" Mom replied back. I went to my room and grabbed my iPod and cell phone. After that, I went to the backyard again. I went ontop of the fort that my dad made, and started to play Fruit Ninja on my iPod. My arcade high score was 1049, and I could never get past that for some reason. After about 5 minutes of playing Furit Ninja, I heard some weird, swirling noises below me. It probably was below the fort, whatever it is.

"Sounds like a wormhole or something, but that'd be completely unlikely." I muttered to myself. I was very smart for my age, which is 14 by the way, about to turn 15 this year. I am a science NERD. I can't get ENOUGH of science. Astronomy was the thing in science I loved the most. Anyway, I descended down, and I searched for the origin of the noise. I found where the noise was coming from, and to my shock, it was, indeed, a wormhole!

"Wow, wasn't expecting a rip in space and time to be here... The chance of this even happening are slim to none." I muttered. "I wonder what's on the other side..."

I felt the urge to jump in, to explore, to see what was on the other side, but what would my family do? I thought for a while, wondering what I should do.

_If this wormhole leads to Lilo and Stitch's universe, then I can just have Jumba create something for me to get back, like Marcus did,_ I thought. _Oh my god, a holo-iPod would be AWESOME!_

"Hey Andrew, what's that noise?" I heard a voice say, which sounded like my mother. She was just a bit shorter then me, and had very dark brown, long hair, which looked almost black, and she also wore glasses.

"Come here and see for yourself." I calmly replied. She walked to the fort and when she saw the wormhole, she was completely shocked, unlike me. I wasn't shocked that much, cause there would be a probablity of this happening anyway.

"What... Is _that_?" Mom questioned, shouting loudly too.

"A wormhole it looks like, and I have this urge to just jump in and see what's on the other side." I voiced my thoughts.

"No! Don't you dare go into that!" Mom exclaimed loudly. I was just an inch away from touching it with my finger.

"Why not? I would probably come back." I retorted.

"But what if you _don't_ come back!" Mom argued back. "What if you disappear forever?"

"I see your point... Okay." I muttered. I began to take a step forward, and that was my downfall. I accidently tripped on a slippery strand of grass and when I landed on my stomach, the tip of my finger touched the wormhole, and I began getting sucked right into it.

"ANDREW!" I heard mom shout. I was screaming, not from fear, but from thrill! I was going through this celestial tunnel at astounding speeds. This wormhole looked a lot like the wormhole scene in 'Stitch!' from an Experiment called wormhole, which was pretty cool I guess.

"GERONIMOOOO!" I screamed. I felt myself speeding up towards a light at the end. "Oh man, here comes the bad part! This better not be like what happened to Marcus!"

I went through the light, and was flung out towards a tree. I hit the tree hard, against my freakin head, just like what happened to Marcus.

"OW!" I groaned. Okay, I didn't fall unconscious, unlike Marcus. Good. I got up and rubbed my head. I looked around and became overjoyed. It was an island, judging by the beach. I looked around again and saw a house that I could never forget. The Pelekai residence!

"No. Freakin. WAY!" I joyfully shouted. "I can't believe the wormhole took me to this universe! ... How ironic though."

I believed in my own version of the multi-universe theory, a theory of where a thought, or story could become a seperate universe, like Naruto, or Dragon Ball Z, or Lilo and Stitch. Pretty much anything in imagination! I began walking up to the Pelekai residence, only to be stopped halfway from a big, 4 eyed alien, Jumba Jookiba, who just walked out of his ship, judging by the direction he was coming from. I memorized everyone's name by heart by the way.

"Hey, Earth boy! Have you been seeing anything odd around here?" Jumba asked with his heavy accent.

"Like what?" I shrugged.

"Like a-... Oh, never minding." Jumba sighed.

"Like what? A wormhole?" I urged him to continue.

"... Did you see a wormhole?" Jumba questioned.

"I came through one." I stated simply. Jumba looked at me in shock.

"Aye! So my readings were being correct about a time and space displacement!" Jumba exclaimed.

"Sooo... Where's Experiment 626?" I asked on purpose. I wanted to be mysterious, to make Jumba wonder 'how did he know that?'

"Huh? How do you know about him?" Jumba suspiciously asked.

"That's only for me to know, Jumba Jookiba." I stated. He was visibly shocked now.

"How are you knowing my name?" Jumba questioned... No, more like demanded.

"Who would forget your name? Your a brilliaint alien, evil genius scientist who created 626 different genetic Experimentations!"

"Okay, I'm going to be changing subject, you say you came through a wormhole, correct?"

"Yeah."

"That means you are being from another universe... I shall be helping you get back to your own universe, Earth boy."

"No! I want to stay here for a while... I want to see all the Experiments around the island!"

"Okay, now I am very curious, can you please be explaining how you know about that?" Jumba questioned. I might has well tell him the truth... No harm would be done, right?

"In my universe, this universe is merely a cartoon, a fictional story, but I believe in the multi-universe theory of where a thought can create another, full-blown universe... Making it reality." Jumba had a look of shock, but eventually it went back to normal. I believe he now understood.

"I see, that's understandable... Do you wish to come in, Earth boy?" Jumba asked politely.

"Yes! I would love too!" I shouted happily. We both walked to the front door of the Pelekai residence and Jumba opened the door, allowing me to enter. I felt like jumping for joy! I am actually here in person! That's freaking awesome!

"Aloha uncle Jumba, who's that?" I heard a voice greet and ask, which sounded like Lilo's voice. I turned my head towards the living room, and sure enough, it was Lilo, standing there, curious about me.

Jumba started, "This Earth boy went through a time and space anomaly-"

"English please?" Lilo interupted.

"Earth boy went through a natural wormhole, traveling through dimensions, entering our universe." Jumba explained again. I looked up, since I heard some noise from above, and saw a blue furred colored creature crawling up on the ceiling.

"Gaba?" It asked. I knew it had to be Stitch.

"I can't believe I'm actually here in this universe, this is like a dream come true!" I shouted happily. Lilo and Stitch looked at me questioningly when I said that.

"Hmm, okaaaay... What's your name?" Lilo asked.

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet ya." I greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Andrew, I'm Lilo," Then she looked up, "And that's my dog, S-"

"Stitch... Also, I know he isn't a dog. He's Experiment 626." I interupted. Stitch fell down from the ceiling, startled, when I said that, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"How do you know about that?" Lilo suspicously asked.

"... Jumba told me." I lied.

"I did?" Jumba said.

"Play along..." I whispered to Jumba.

"Oh, y-yeah! I did... I explained to him about who I was and all my Experimental creations!" Jumba explained.

"... Okay." Lilo bought the lie. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, relaxing a little. I wonder if Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire exisited in this universe. Man, it'd be cool to meet them! I took out my iPod, which has a red casing on it with a hexagonal patern at the back of it, and began to play some Fruit Ninja.

"What's that?" Lilo asked, walking towards me, glancing at the iPod.

"My iPod." I replied, pausing the game.

"What's an iPod?" Lilo inquired. I was a bit shocked, but, perhaps in this universe, iPods didn't exisit.

"It's like an MP3 player, but you can play games on it, watch videos, and all sorts of stuff!"

"Hmm, Earth boy, may I be looking at iPod?" Jumba asked, coming into the living room after over hearing our conversation.

"Sure... Why?" I asked, handing him the iPod.

"I could make it so that using your iPod can bring you back into your universe, and make it so you can call us anytime in your universe, and teleport back and forth." Jumba explained. Yes! I'm going to get a holo-iPod... I think. Might be something different then what Marcus got. Jumba then went off to his room to begin working on it, judging by the sounds of crashing noises of tools. I then saw a green, one eyed noodle enter the living room, by the name of Wendy Pleakley.

"Hey Lilo, Hey Stitch, who's that?" Pleakley asked, looking at me.

"His name is Andrew. He came from another universe! Isn't that cool?" Lilo stated.

"Huh, no kidding? That is pretty neat." Pleakley agreed.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, since I was bored out of my mind.

"Play tag?" Stitch suggested.

"Naga, tag is too childish, I'm 14 ya know." I stated, saying 'no' in Stitch's language on purpose.

"... Gaba?" Stitch asked, tilting his head when I said 'Naga.'

"How do you know about his language?" Lilo asked, being suspicous once again.

"I have an ear for languages." I lied again.

"Okay..." Lilo murmured, buying that lie has well, or atleast, I thought she did.

Pleakley said, "How about we-"

"Whatever it is, no." Lilo interupted.

"I didn't even get to say it yet!" Pleakley retorted.

"It's probably gonna be something boring, like the last time you suggested something." Lilo stated.

"A sewing contest seemed like a good idea at the time!" Pleakley argued.

"A sewing contest? Really? That has to be the worst thing to do when people are bored!" I crossed my arms.

"You said it." Lilo nodded.

"Hmm, well, I'm out of ideas." Pleakley shrugged.

"Well, I would like to meet some of the Experiments around the island sometime." I said.

"Ih! Goobaja! Goobaja!" Stitch became excited, and jumped around a bit.

"Not now Stitch, maybe later, it's lunch time." Lilo stated.

"Naga bootifa..." Stitch's ears drooped down.

"I thought you liked food." Lilo playfully stated.

"Ih, but Stitch want's to see other cousins now!" Stitch whined.

"Calm down Stitch, we still have all day!" I stated.

"... Okietaka." Stitch complied. We all then walked into the kitchen, and I could smell pancakes. I loved pancakes... How ironic though, I made Alpha like pancakes too in my fic, but wait... Isn't it lunch time? Whatever, I don't care... Breakfast for lunch is cool I guess.

"Hey Lilo, who's that?" A woman's voice asked. Has to be Nani.

"His name is Andrew, and he's from another universe! He accidently went through a natural wormhole and ended up here." Lilo explained.

"Really? That's... Highly unusal." Nani stated, looking at me weirdly.

"But cool, right?"

"I guess... But shouldn't we be sending him back to his own universe?"

"Jumba is messing with my iPod so that I can go back home and also come back here anytime I want with some teleportation app, I think." I explained.

"Oh, I see... Well, the pancakes are ready." Nani said. She grabbed the neccesairy amount of plates and put 2 stacks of pancakes on each one. She gave a plate to Stitch, Lilo, Pleakley, me and one for Jumba once he's finished doing his work on my iPod.

"Thank you, I'm starving!" I then dug right in.

"Ih, meega too!" Stitch nodded, and I noticed that he was drooling a bit. We all began to wolf down the food, and Stitch finished first, since he didn't need to use a fork.

Stitch belched, and stated the obvious, "Delicious!"

"Excuse youga, boojiboo." I heard a feminine voice playfully say and giggle. Everyone's head turned around and we saw a pink furred Experiment, Angel, Stitch's boojiboo, in the entrance to the Kitchen.

"Eh, hehe, excuse meega." Stitch playfully said back.

"Aloha Angel, how are you doing?" Lilo greeted Angel.

"Naga much, meega was just in town with Sapphire." Angel replied.

Oh my god! Sapphire does exist in this universe! Which means Wolf and Violet do too! That's awesome! Hmm, I wonder if Alpha exisits here has well. That'd be awesome to see my own character here!

"Hey, uh, just curious, is there an Experiment called Experiment Alpha?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me and shook their heads. Huh, he doesn't exist in this universe, or he hasn't been activated yet... Well, I can always just ask Jumba about it.

After a few minutes of eating and chatting, we felt heavy footsteps outside, shaking everything. If I had to guess, it probably had to be Gantu. He ripped the roof off of the house and looked down on us.

Gantu stated, "Alright, Experiment 626, it's time to meet your-"

"Why don't you leave us alone, you ika patooka!" I yelled. I loved messing with the minds of everyone by speaking in the Experiment's language, even though I wasn't one. The language was called tantalog, right?

"How _DARE_ you call me that!" Gantu hollered. He pointed his plasma gun at me and fired faster then I could react. I was hit on the stomach and was flung into the air, hitting against the refrigerator. I then slid down onto the ground, laying limply on my back, groaning in agony. Man, it hurts like _HELL_!

I saw everything getting blurry and my body became numb. _Is this... The end? I can't die... Not now... Why did I even do that..._

I saw many blurry figures heading towards me has my vision dimmed, and dimmed. Then it all became pitch black.

**Chapter 1 is now finished! I hope y'all liked it, please Read & Review, and tell me what you think about it. I'll make Chapter 2 A.S.A.P! Peace!**


	2. WHAT?

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: By the way, I'm gonna describe how Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire look like, even though I already did that in Experiment Alpha. I'm doing that because this is a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own OC's, which is only Andrew at the moment... And Experiment Alpha, but he's in a different story... For now.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 2: WHAT?**

"Agh... What... What happened?" I muttered to myself has I tried to get up, but it was no use, I didn't have any strength left. The surroundings were very blurry, but I was able to see many figures moving in front of me.

"Ah, Earth boy is starting to wake up!" A voice called out.

"What? Is he okay?" Another voice questioned with concern.

"Achi-baba okietaka?" The last voice questioned as well. The surroundings got more clearer has my eyes adjusted, and I saw Jumba, Lilo, and Stitch in front of me. I noticed I wasn't in the house anymore either. Nope, it looked like Jumba's ship.

"What happened Jumba?" I asked him.

"You got shot by Gantu, but I managed to be saving your life... However, I don't know what the after effects will be if there is being any..." Jumba responded.

"After effects? What after effects?" I questioned him. I tried to get up once more, but it was too painful, so I layed back down.

"I injected medicine into you to save your life... However, I don't know what the side or after effects of this medicine is being exactly." Jumba replied.

"Oh... Well, as long has it saved me, then it's fine... I'm forever in your debt Jumba, thank you." I thanked him.

"Earth boy, you should stay here in ship for a little while, since we don't know what the after effects are yet, we'll need to do some testing, that okay?" Jumba asked.

"Okay..." I sighed sadly. Man, I wanted to see the rest of the island, and to meet Wolf, Violet, and especially Sapphire in person! After Lilo and Stitch said "get well soon", they went out of the ship, probably going back into the house.

"So, I should just stay in bed for a while?" I asked.

"Yep." Jumba simply replied.

"Alrighty then..." I muttered. "Wait, what happened to Gantu?"

"Stitch took care of him, and we also fixed the roof."

"Ah, okay."

_A few hours later._

I was in bed the entire time, letting Jumba do his tests on me, but then again, I didn't really have much of a choice. I could barely even move still!

"Hmm, I see... Uh... Uh oh." Jumba muttered as he read a report about the tests

"What is it, doc?" I inquired.

"It seems your body is mutating... I believe I put wrong medicine into you, even though it saved your life..." Jumba replied.

"Mutating? Into what?" I asked.

"An _Experiment_." Jumba said slowly and dramaticly.

"... WHAT? ... That's... So... COOL!"

"Wait... You actually like the fact that you're becoming an Experiment?"

"YEAH! Who wouldn't?" I can't believe this is happening! I fell through a wormhole and arrived into this world, and met Lilo, Stitch, and their O'hana, and, thanks to Gantu, become an Experiment! This is like another dream come true!

"Okay, well, let's be changing subject... Can you get up right now?" Jumba asked. I responded by trying to get up, and finally, I was able to sit up on the bed without much pain.

"Looks like I kinda can." I responded. I grunted in pain a little has I tried to stretch.

"Hmm, you'll probably need to rest a little more. Transformation will also be taking a while... No way to be reversing it."

"Well, okay. Still, it's cool, I've always dreamt about becoming an Experiment anyway."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, you say that this universe is being a cartoon in yours?" Jumba asked. I nodded. "Well, according to the multi-universe theory you were talking about, that actually is making some sense."

"It has to deal with quantum physics and mechanics and stuff like that." I commented. "By the way, what Experiment am I gonna become?"

"I am having no idea, you might become an existing Experiment, or you may become a whole new one."

"Ah, I see..." I commented, imagining what I might become. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap, that okay with you?"

"Fine by me."

"Good..." I layed back down, which inflicted some more pain, but I eventually begun to fall asleep, but before I did, I had one more question to ask, "By the way, is there an Experiment called Experiment Alpha by any chance?"

"Experiment Alpha... That sounds familiar..." Jumba muttered, pondering on that name.

"Forget it." I said, and a moment later, I was fast asleep.

**Jumba's P.O.V**

I was pondering at what Earth boy just said to me... Experiment Alpha... That name is very familiar to me for some odd reason, but I can't seem to recall it. I heard someone knocking on my ship's door before I had the chance to remember, so I got up from my chair and went to open it. It was Experiment 624.

"Isa Andrew okietaka?" 624 asked.

"Yes, he is being fine." I replied, glancing back at the red headed Earth boy.

"Okietaka, good." 624 responded, then she ran back towards the house. I was confused at why she ran off, but I had more important things to do then think about that. I went back to my computer and sat down on my chair, and ran more tests on Earth boy. I then read another report that got printed out.

"It seems he's going to fully transform in about a week... But he will still be looking human 'til that time comes... That's unusual..." I muttered to myself. "But, then again, this isn't being normal Earth boy... Heha!"

I heard more knocking on my door. I got up again, impatiently, and opened it. It was Experiment 626 this time.

"Isa achi-baba okietaka?" 626 asked.

"Yes, Earth boy is being fine." I replied.

"Okietaka... Just checking." Stitch responded, and then he also ran back towards the house.

_What's with all the running?_I thought curiously.

"Huh? What was that?" I heard Earth boy's voice groggily mutter. I turned around and saw Earth boy stirring.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I began to wake up, since I heard multiple knocking sounds which intrigued my interest. I slowly sat up and looked around curiously. I also noticed that the pain was mostly gone now. That's good... I hate feeling pain. Then again, everyone should.

"It's nothing Earth boy." Jumba replied. "If you want, you can be getting out of bed now, tests are being done."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!" I jolted out of the medical bed and stretched, releasing the tension in my stiff muscles, since they hadn't moved for a while. I felt some pain in doing so, but it wasn't much, so I was able to bare it.

"What are you going to be doing, Earth boy?" Jumba questioned.

"Explore the island, see all the Experiments, like 629, 623, and especially 622." I replied.

"Why _especially_622?"

"I've been _dying_to meet her in person."

"Okay... You'll probably have to be going into house first though."

"That's where I am going first."

"Oh and before you are leaving, here's your new and improved iPod." Jumba handed me my iPod back. I examined my iPod closely, but it looked exactly the same... But I knew that I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. I turned it on and it had way more apps than ever before! "Okay, Earth boy, there is a teleportation app has well that can be transporting you through dimensions. Use that to get home or to get back here, or whatever."

"Thanks Jumba!" I thanked him, putting my iPod back into my pocket.

"No problem, Earth boy."

"Well, see ya later... Oh, and before I forget, how long will it be until I'm an Experiment?"

"About a week."

"Oh, okay, well, bye." I then waved goodbye. I went out the ship's door and walked to the backdoor of the house. I opened it, and got immediately tackled by 2 blurs... One blue, one pink, Stitch and Angel. They both began licking me, which made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Achi-baba okietaka?" Stitch and Angel asked worriedly in between licks.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Can you please stop licking me?" I asked, struggling from their grasp.

"Oh, soka, got carried away..." They both said, ceasing the licking and they got off of me.

"It's fine... Also, I'm wondering if y'all want to go around the island with me... I want to meet the rest of your cousins." I stated.

"Okietaka!" Stitch responded excitedly. I knew he'd be excited... But this is Stitch... He get's excited over, well, pretty much anything... Well, almost anything. Stitch, Angel and I then walked by the side of the house, and then into the front yard. We were stopped by a suspicious looking Nani.

"Where are you three going?" Nani demanded.

"Go around island, see cousins!" Stitch answered

"Andrew, you just recovered from being shot! You need to stay in the house for a while."

"Are you kidding me?" I whined.

"No, now go inside Andrew!" Nani ordered, pointing to the door. I was pretty mad, but I obeyed anyway. I angrily walked to the front door, and to my surprise, I heard Stitch and Angel's footsteps behind me.

"I thought you two would be going to see your cousins." I turned my head a little, glancing at them.

"Naga, not without youga, youga the one that wants to see cousins the most, and we will all go together." Angel stated.

"Really? Y'all arn't going because of me?" I asked.

"Ih, meega would be bad to abandon achi-baba like that." Stitch nodded.

"Thank you guys." I crouched down and hugged both Stitch and Angel at once since they were smaller than me. Stitch and Angel hugged me back without hesitation.

"Anything for O'hana." Stitch spoke. They both pulled back and gave me very warm smiles. I got back up and smiled back at them.

"Well, let's go inside, it's getting pretty hot out here." I said, wiping off some sweat that was on my forehead.

"Okietaka." Stitch and Angel responded. I opened the door and let them both in first, and I entered shortly after, closing the door.

"So, gaba should we do?" Stitch questioned.

"I guess we can just relax for a little while." I suggested. Both Stitch and Angel looked at each other and then back to me, nodding. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I was starting to go into deep thought as I stared out into space. Now, this isn't really unusual for me, I like staying still and to think, it was a pretty good thing to pass the time. I was just wondering how I am going to encounter the rest of Stitch's cousins, and what Experiment I'm goning to be later. It would be awesome if I transformed into Alpha... But that's probably not going to happen.

"Achi-baba! Aloha! Earth to Andrew!" Stitch yelled into my ear, waving his hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry, I was just deep in thought." Stitch shrugged and then sat down on the couch with Angel copying his action, and Angel began leaning onto Stitch's shoulder, purring softly. I just sat there and looked at them, and I couldn't help but smile. Man, I am such a sucker for romance... I love Stitch and Angel being together... But I hated Angel in the anime version of Stitch. She was such a greedy BITCH! Okay, excuse my language...

"Hey Stitch... Is there an Experiment named Wolf?" I asked, wondering if Wolf and Violet truly existed here. I know Sapphire does, since Angel mentioned her name before I got shot, but no one really mentioned Wolf or Violet... Well, maybe Jumba did, but whatever. It was fine to ask anyway.

"Ih." Stitch nodded. I then heard knocking on the door, "He isa hagata now... How did youga know about Wolf?"

"Jumba told me about him." I lied... Well, kinda lied, I don't remember if Jumba mentioned him or not... I easily forget things sometimes.

"Hmm, okietaka." Stitch shrugged. Stitch and I got up from the couch, and went to answer the door. I opened it, and lo and behold! I saw an Experiment that was similar to Stitch, but had silver fur, a light silver chin, stomach, and ear tips, and also had a fluff of fur on his visibly built chest that looked similar to a downward pointed arrow. He had black claws, sharp teeth with 2 pairs of canines on his top and bottom jaws. His head was slightly more pointed then Stitch's and has a longer muzzle. The stripes that were light blue on Stitch was black on him. The top of his head had a sectioned fauxhawx, similar to Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda... I loved that movie. Anyway, he also had a long, furry tail that was tipped white. He stood there on the front porch, with a big smile, wagging his tail, and seemed pretty happy to be here. I remembered the description of Wolf, Experiment 629, and this was definitely him.

"Aloha! Youga must be Andrew!" Wolf greeted.

"Yep, I'm Andrew, and you must be Wolf." I replied. Wolf and I shook hands, and I couldn't believe that I actually met Wolf in person! Sure, I wrote some stuff about him in Experiment Alpha, but seeing him in person... Man, that is so AWESOME! After a moment of shaking hands, we both let go and Stitch and I waved him in.

"Takka." Wolf spoke, walking inside the house, closing the door behind him. Stitch and I went back to the couch, where Angel never got up from, and Wolf sat down with us.

"So, meega heard that youga isa from different universe... Isa that true?" Wolf questioned me.

"Yep, I am." I simply replied.

"Cool." Wolf said. We all then began chatting, talking about random topics and what not. Wolf talked about his boojiboo, Violet, and how sweet and awesome she is. Well, that means Violet definitely does exist in this universe... You know, it's very strange that I ended up in a universe of Lilo and Stitch that has characters created by fan fiction authors instead of just canon... But it's still pretty awesome!

I heard the front door open, pretty hastily too... And lo and behold, the person who walked inside was none other than Nani. She walked into the living room and saw Wolf here on the couch with us. "Hey Wolf, how are you doing today?" Nani asked.

"Doing okietaka." Wolf replied.

"And Andrew, how are you doing?" Nani asked in a more worried tone.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm still pretty mad that you didn't let me go around the island." I angrily stated.

"You've been shot, that's why! ... Wait... Arn't you in any... Pain?" Nani asked, awestruct.

"No, I've completely recovered." I stated has if it was obvious.

"Well, you're gonna stay in the house for today anyway, and then tomorrow you can go out around the island." Nani said.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Why can't I go around the island now? Or later today?"

"You're gonna stay in this house for the rest of the day, and that's FINAL!" Nani stated sternly. "It's for your safety!"

Everyone, including me, cringed at Nani's loud voice, and I slowly nodded afterwards.

"Good, now I'm gonna go get the pizza out of the car... It will get cold if it stays in there for too long." Nani stated.

"Pizza? I love pizza!" I shouted happily.

"Everyone here does... Well, I'll be right back." Nani went out the door, going out to the front yard, and a minute later, Nani came in with the cardboard boxes that pizza always comes in with. Stitch, Angel, Wolf and I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, sitting down at the chairs. Nani handed us plates with pepperoni pizza and all of us began to wolf it down. I realised I was the slowest... But who cares? Their Experiments, their much faster than me... Or atleast... For now, since I'll become one soon.

"Hey, Nani, where's Lilo?" I asked after I finished a piece of pizza.

"In her room... She's taking a nap." Nani replied.

"Wouldn't she like to come down to eat with us though?" I asked, wondering why Lilo would be taking a nap.

"She said she didn't want any dinner... She wasn't feeling too well." Nani replied, a bit more worriedly. "She said her stomach was hurting, so I gave her some medicine, she'll probably be fine later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay." I said. I decided to take out my iPod and see if YouTube works here in this universe. I clicked the app and it actually connected! Awesome! I decided to search 'Pain's Theme'... I'm a big Naruto fan and that song is badass! I forgot to mention that I also brought headphones, well, earphones actually, in my pockets, so I took them out, hooked them up, and began listening to that song.

"Achi-baba, gaba are youga listening too?" Stitch questioned.

"Music." I simply replied, pausing the song. "It's a song from one of my favorite animes, called Naruto."

"_Naruto_? Lilo loves that show!" Stitch stated.

"Really?"

"Ih!" Wow, never thought Naruto existed in this universe has a show... I guess if there's T.V in other universes, some shows are still there... I also made Lilo like Naruto in my fic has well... Yep, my head is starting to hurt now... Way too many similarites.

"Youga okietaka?" Angel asked, noticing that I put my hand on my head.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a small headache, no big deal." I said, putting my hand back down to my side. "Hey, Nani, where should I sleep tonight?"

"There's a guest room right beside Jumba's door." Nani replied.

"Thanks, I guess I should go to bed now, sorry guys." I yawned. Everyone 'Aw'd because they wanted me to stay a little bit longer, but I felt too tired and I needed my sleep. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." They all said. I went up the stairs and saw Jumba's door and another door to my left. I opened it and it looked like a plain guest room... Pretty much like Jumba's room, only with no computer, no bunk bed, and no mess. I went to the bathroom in the guest room and brushed my teeth for 2 minutes, and then went back to the room, climbing up onto the bed, sliding myself into the covers, laying my head onto the pillow and began to fall asleep.

_Andrew's Dream._

I was in a void, that had completely nothing inside. Nothing at all. Just total blackness, but I was able to see myself as if there was light. I can see my hands and body as plain has day, so what the heck is going on?

"Hello?" I called out into the vast emptiness of the void.

"Hehe... Hello..." I heard a voice, that sounded exactly like my own. I turned around, and I couldn't believe at who I was looking at. It was me, but he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak! "Surprised to see me, huh?"

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I knew who he was anyway.

"You." He replied.

"How?"

"I guess you can just say that this is a vision of what you will _probably_become..." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You wrote about Experiment Alpha, right? He has every ability of every single Experiment... One of them is psychic powers... You're using your psychic powers right now."

"Huh?"

"Here's a better explaination, I am you. A power thirsty version of you... Unless you stop yourself from becoming power thirsty... Which I hope you will."

"What?"

"Hehe, I shouldn't say anymore... But here's a warning about your... Distant Future..." He walked up closer to me. "_They are coming_..." He slowly said, and then he began fading away into nothingness, while the words '_They are coming_' echoed for what felt like an endless amount of time. The echos finally stopped and I was completely confused. _Power thirsty? Why would I become power thirsty?_The void then collapsed into itself... And I felt like I was being crushed by it.

_Reality._

I jolted up, waking up from what seemed like a nightmare, and glanced at the window. It was still night. I decided to lay back down and go back to sleep. That better not happen again, whatever that nightmare was... But hopefully by tomorrow, I will forget all about that, and meet the rest of Stitch's cousins. I finally fell asleep, and I dreamt about meeting a certain sky blue Experiment that I wrote about in my fic, whose name is Sapphire.

**Chapter 2 is now finished... Took me a while to make it though, sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review! Peace!**


	3. Sapphire has Arrived!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: I'm sorry for the LONG wait, but I was busy finishing Experiment Alpha and stuff... But don't worry! Experiment Alpha's plot aint over! It ain't even close to over! And when this story is over, Andrew's plot won't be over yet either!**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 3: Sapphire Has Arrived!**

**_In the Morning_**.

I shot my eyes open when I felt something slimy lick my face. I immediately sat up and saw a bundle of blue fur on my bed, beaming at me impatiently; Stitch.

"Achi-baba finally awake! Youga deep sleeper!" Stitch stated.

"I know... I should of set an alarm on my iPod... That always wakes me up... So, what's up Stitch?" I questioned.

"Youga wanted to see other cousins, ih?"

"Yeah, why?"

Stitch practically shouted, "Goobaja then!"

"Alright, but I need to take a shower first." I spoke. Stitch nodded and jumped off the bed and leapt onto the ceiling, crawling around in circles. "Funny little guy, arn't ya?"

"Emba-chua!" Stitch giggled manaicaly. I jumped out of my bed and went into the guest room's bathroom. I took a shower and, of course, used really hot water. I loved hot water, not warm water or cold water... It's very relaxing. It helps me think... Hmm... I need to go back home and get more clothes. Can't always have the same clothes on over and over again, right? Well, I guess I'll come back home after today maybe. I took my time, about 7 minutes in the shower, got out and dried off. I got my clothes back on, brushed my teeth and went out of the bathroom.

"Meega been waiting too _long_! Goobaja! Goobaja!" Stitch shouted, jumping down to the ground from the ceiling.

"Geez, stop being so impatient! I'm going, I'm going!" I grumbled loudly. I opened my door and walked out with Stitch close behind. I went down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Lilo and Angel sitting on the couch, watching... Watching...

...

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! I immediately rushed over and leapt onto the couch, landing in between a surprised Lilo and Angel.

"Geez, you scared me Andrew... At first I thought that was a psycho murderer clown coming to kill me!" Lilo sighed in relief. Angel just looked back to the T.V without saying anything. Stitch just stood there in between the hallway and the living room, getting completely impatient, tapping his foot annoyingly and repeatedly.

"Boojiboo, can youga please aggaba tapping?" Angel asked as politely has she could, with a hint of tension.

"Oh, soka boojiboo..." Stitch ceased the tapping.

"Stitch, just come over here and watch with us!" I spoke. Stitch thought about it for a moment and shrugged, walking over to the couch and sat right beside Angel, putting his arm around her, snuggling closer to her. Angel giggled and responded by snuggling closer to him. I was happy for Stitch, but I also felt a little jealous since I didn't have anybody like that for me.

I looked back at the T.V and it was showing a scene of one of the battles I loved in Naruto Shippuden; Naruto versus Pain! As the battle got more intense, with Naruto transforming into his pre-nine tailed forms like the 4 tailed and 6 tailed form, the door was getting knocked on.

"I'll get it, I seen this so many times anyway." I spoke. I got off the couch and walked to the door and opened it, "Hello there, what can I do for-" I then looked down at the small figure, "Y-Y-You."

I couldn't believe it. My jaw completely dropped. Is this who I think it is? She was definitely a female Expeirment since she has a very feminine body tone. She had sky blue fur and dark blue eyes, and had white markings on her head, forehead, and chest. On her chest was a deep blue swirl and was puffed out. She also had the cutest little blue puffy bunny tail. She also had ears similar to Stitch, has a black nose and pure white teeth. Even though I wasn't an Experiment just yet, I can honestly say that she was completely breathtaking and beautiful. She was definitely Sapphire.

"Aloha!" Sapphire greeted gleefully. Was she happy to see me for some reason? "Youga Andrew, right?" Well, that answered that thought.

"Y-Yeah, c-come on in." I studdered. She brushed right by me and walked into the living room.

"Aloha Sapphire!" Lilo and Angel greeted. I didn't hear the rest since I just stood at the door in a daze, staring into space. Holy crap, this is so weird! I wrote a fanfic with Alpha and Sapphire, I read a fanfic of Marcus and Sapphire, and now, I actually met Sapphire in real life!

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega went to the couch and sat next to Lilo, and then she whispered into meega's ear, "Are you gonna tell him that you've been stalking him?"

"G-Gaba? H-How did youga know?" Meega questioned, and meega could feel that meega isa blushing like mad.

"I noticed you on the ceiling of Jumba's ship, watching over Andrew when he was knocked out... You really like him, don't ya?" Lilo smirked. Meega blushed even more. Meega then looked back towards the door and saw Andrew just standing there, staring out into space. Meega didn't know why he was doing that. Then meega got an elbow tap from Lilo, and meega looked back and saw her with an evilish grin. "I think he likes you too."

Meega blushed even more madly. _Does he really? Please, meega hope he does!_

"Nah, that wouldn't be right... You both are a completely different species, as if that would happen, haha... Haa ..." Lilo chuckled a bit. Meega looked away and thought about what she said. Lilo was right, Andrew and meega arn't the same species. Meega felt sad knowing that and meega's ears drooped down, but then meega remembered what Jumba explained to Andrew. Meega's ears perked back up and meega felt tremendous joy! He would become an Experiment in about a week! Meega looked back at Andrew and meega couldn't help but stare at him dreamingly.

Why was meega in love with a Human? Meega doesn't know why, but meega naga care. He'll become an Experiment anyway! Meega saw him shake his head, getting out of his daze and turning around. He was now facing meega's direction! Meega immediately turned around meega's head in a snap, facing the T.V.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

"S-Sorry about that, I didn't know I was staring out of space for a moment there..." I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. I then walked back to the couch. Sapphire scooted a little and patted a spot in between her and Lilo. I smiled and happily took it and watched more of that Naruto Shippuden episode.

**_Naruto Scene_**.

"Give up..." Naruto muttered has he created three shadow clones and used one to help him charge his Rasengan.

'_That jutsu isn't a throwable one, which means I'll have enough time to rest to use my jutsu again_.' Pain thought.

"On me giving up!" Naruto roared after his Rasengan was fully charged. The two other shadow clones then grabbed him and threw him towards Pain.

"Huh?!" Pain didn't expect that at all. Naruto hit Pain directly in the gut with his Rasengan, causing Pain to yell in pure agony. Pain was then launched right into a huge, solid rock, his body crushed during impact.

**_Reality_**.

I smirked at watching this scene. Naruto is definitely awesome. I faintly noticed that Sapphire scooted a bit closer to me. I didn't really mind, but if this is Sapphire, she probably stalked me like she did to Alpha and Marcus... So I wouldn't be surprised if she did, nor would I care.

"Naruto sure is awesome, right Andrew?" Lilo asked.

"For sure." I chuckled. Then I remembered the true purpose of why I came down from my room, "Oh my god! I almost forgot! Stitch! We were gonna meet some of your cousins, right?"

"Ih! Ih! Goobaja!" Stitch excited replied.

"Can meega go too?" Sapphire asked, pointing to herself in the cutest of ways.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded, blushing faintly. "Lets go."

Stitch, Sapphire and I went out the door and we all waved to Lilo and Angel, who decided to stay inside. We all then walked towards the town. We all chatted about random topics on the way and we bumped into Experiment 625, Reuben, on the trail.

"Reuben! Gaba are youga doing hagata?" Stitch inquired, even though he was happy seeing him, or I think he was anyway.

"Trying to find blubber butt, thats what! Gantu was acting very strange and came back here to Earth." Reuben replied. He then noticed me, "Hey, who's the teen?"

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet you, Experiment 625!" I greeted, bending down to shake his hand.

"How do you know my Experiment number?" Reuben demanded, shaking my hand slowly and releasing it, looking at me suspiciously.

"Jumba..." I lied, standing back up. I was surprised that everyone kept buying it.

"I guess that makes sense." Reuben nodded. "Anyway, has anyone seen that brainless fish?"

"Ih, he attacked us!" Stitch angrily replied.

"What! He did?!" Reuben inquired hotly.

"Yeah, he even shot me... But, luckily, Jumba saved me." I added in.

"I _knew_ it! He's working for Gerbilwheel again! It has to be!" Reuben suddenly went into conclusions.

"How would you know?" I questioned him. "It could be some other reason!"

"He's been in his communicator room most of the time, talking to someone in... Ahem... _Private_... So it has to be!"

"It could be all a misunderstanding!" I stated again.

"Yeah right... I don't think so... Well, if anyone finds him, I'll be at the grocery store buying ingredients for making... _Mmm_... Delicious sandwiches, see ya later cuz." Rebuen waved. He then walked back towards the town.

"Youga got shot?" Sapphire worriedly asked. "That isa why youga were in Jumba's ship?"

"Yeah, but I'm fully recovered, don't worry." I assured her softly.

"Okietaka." Sapphire nodded. After a few moments of awkward silence, we started to walk towards the town again. We all chatted up a storm and I could pretty much understand most of Stitch's language, so I didn't really need him to speak english to me at all. Thank goodness for memorizing his language for my fics.

When we got to town, it was like revisiting a childhood dream! There was that sun burned ice cream tourist, that angry couple who got beaten up by Kixx before, and... Uh oh. Myrtle Edmonds. She walked up towards us, making us walk in a different direction in a faster pace.

"Hey, wait up! Why is such a handsome guy like yourself hanging out with Weirdlo's disconfigured dogs?" Myrtle questioned me. Handsome? Pfft, coming from Myrtle? What a joke. Sapphire began to growl visciously at Myrtle's comment, and Myrtle backed off a little bit. This caused me to smirk.

"Serves you right, Myrtle... For the way you treat Lilo, I think these guys deserve to give you a pounding." I chuckled evily. Both Stitch and Sapphire nodded and smirked evily.

"So, you're a _friend_ of _Weirdlo's_ then? Any friend of hers must be WEIRD! No wonder why you're with these disconfigured, WEIRD, and _ugly_ dogs." Myrtle insulted. When she said those two words, _ugly dogs_, it ticked me off, since Sapphire was the most beautiful and prettiest person I ever saw, AND she's NOT a dog! I took a threatening step towards Myrtle and she took a step back. She looked completely frightened of me. I guess I was so angry that I was completely intimidating somehow. Myrtle then took off running, screaming like a little girl... Then again, she is a little girl. I smirked when she was finally out of sight.

"Eegalagoo! Lilo naga ever pulled that off before!" Stitch was awestructed.

"It's probably cause I'm twice her size... Ya'll are like 3 feet tall and I'm taller then 5 feet." I bragged. "Well, lets go... Slushy and Dupe are here in town, right?"

"How do youga kn- ... Agh, naga mind." Stitch was bored of asking that same question over and over again, since it was pretty obvious that I would keep on saying Jumba, even though that was a lie. We walked to the middle of the town and saw the shaved ice stand Slushy and Dupe had created.

"Aloha cousins!" Slushy and Dupe greeted. Then they brought their attention to me, since I was practically towering over them, "Who are youga?"

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet ya!" I greeted with a warm smile. They smiled back and shook my hands. Dupe's paw was warm, but Slushy's was icy cold. After I released my hands from them both, I breathed heavily on my icy cold hand, trying desperately to warm it up. Stitch and Sapphire snickered and giggled because of that.

"What? It was very cold! It felt like my hand was gonna freeze off!" I complained. They began to laugh even harder. Even Slushy joined in on the laughter.

"Meega soka... Meega Slushy!" Slushy introduced.

"Meega Dupe!" Dupe introduced second. We all then talked. Talk, talk, talk... Although, I can't help but notice that Sapphire glanced at me multiple times. Not normal glances. Nope, more like dreamy glances. I guess I was right about her liking me, still not sure if she stalked me though... Well, I'm still not so sure on both of those things.

Then someone a bit far away called out, "Hey guys!"

I turned my head toward the direction of the voice and saw Pleakley carrying a lot of shopping bags, in his human disguise... That silly wig. How does no one notice his one and ONLY eye? Plus, it's freaking huge! It just boggles my mind on how no one EVER notices it. He ran over to where we were and asked warmly, "How is everybody doing?"

"Good, I suppose." I spoke in a more sophisticated manner without myself realizing it. I then began to feel slight headaches that just came out of no where, but I just ignored them. Probably nothing to worry about... Unless it's the side effect of that medicine that would inevitably change me into an Experiment... Okay, that's odd, I feel a bit more... Sophisticated? Was that the word? I feel like I'm getting smarter and using smarter words or something... Which is very odd.

"Well, that's good! I'm going to be heading back to the house to drop off the stuff I bought at the store, bye-bye now!" Pleakley waved. He then walked off.

"Hmm, what now?" I questioned Stitch and Sapphire, who were having some conversations with Dupe and Slushy that I wasn't paying attention to.

"Meega naga know." Stitch shrugged. Sapphire just looked at me and I noticed her looking at me in a dreamy-like manner. She noticed me looking at her and looked to her side, clearly embarrassed.

"I guess we could go home for now, I need to ask Jumba something anyway." I stated. Stitch and Sapphire shrugged and decided to go ahead and go home, even though they only saw two cousins... Well, three actually, since we bumped into Reuben. We walked back to the house, which took about 5 minutes, and we headed into the door. I immediately went up the stairs and knocked on Jumba's door.

"Yes? Who is being at evil genius' door?" Jumba's voice asked.

"It's Andrew... I need to ask you something." I said in a serious tone.

"You may be coming in, Earth boy." Jumba said. I opened the door and walked in. I saw Jumba messing with chemicals in test tubes, pouring a chemical into another...

_BOOOOM!_

Jumba was smeared with ash head to toe. "Hmm, that didn't work..." Jumba muttered. He then turned his chair towards me, "Anyway, what is question you are wanting to be asking Jumba?"

"I've been getting minor headaches and I'm feeling more sophisticated for some reason... Is it because of the mutating medicine?" I asked.

"Hmm, lie down on bed, I'll be scanning you." Jumba ordered. I did what I was told and lied down on the bed. Jumba then used some weird looking device that sorta resembled a remote, and hovered it over me. It made a beep and Jumba looked at it's screen. He then gasped in shock and immediately put the device back to where it was.

"It is looking like you're mutating faster then we were thinking!" Jumba exclaimed. "You will be being an Experiment when you are waking up tomorrow morning!"

"Wow... That's alot shorter than a week." I mused. I actually couldn't wait at all! However, it's still noon, so I still have to wait a while anyway.

"That's not being normal, Earth boy, I was certain it would be being a week." Jumba stated, still awestructed about the new information.

"Well, who cares? I want to be an Experiment as quickly has possible anyway, so it's cool." I responded. "Well, see ya later Jumba."

"Aye... Jumba guess it was just being miscalculation on when you are finishing mutating, but... I was being so sure..."

I began to tune him out, went out of his room and closed the door behind me. I sighed happily. I wonder what Experiment I'd be and what color I'd have... Would I be red and black? Man, that'd be epic! Those are my two favorite colors!

I walked down the stairs, and entered the living room. I saw Stitch, Angel and Sapphire just relaxing and chilling on the couch. I swore I saw Sapphire's eyes lit up with happiness when she saw me come in. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, but then I shook my head to stop myself. Am I devolping a crush on Sapphire? Well, she is very beautiful and kind... No wonder why Marcus fell for her in his story. But, why am I feeling like this when I'm not an Experiment yet? ... Odd.

I went to the couch and I sat right next to Sapphire in an awkward manner. Sapphire grinned and giggled at my awkwardness. Oh my god, that giggle just sounds so heavenly! It felt like my heart was instantly melted by it. Stitch and Angel looked over at us and began to laugh quietly but I was still able to hear them. I gave them a glare and they decided to get up and head out towards the backyard, still giggling like crazy. I sighed and slumped back further into the couch.

"Youga okietaka Andrew?" Sapphire asked, scooting closer to me.

"Y-Yeah... I-I just have a-a lot on my m-mind..." I studdered awkwardly. Sapphire giggled again and I always wanted her to keep on giggling... It was just too heavenly!

"_Like_?" Sapphire asked slyly, scooting even closer. She was practically leaning against me now. I was getting light headed and it felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest. My mind was getting cloudy with just Sapphire in it.

"Y-Y-You." I blurted out. Oh god! Did I really just say that? Well, it was true and all, but why now?

"Meega? Youga isa thinking about meega?" Sapphire lightly blushed. "Youga isa so sweet!"

Sapphire immediately tackled me into a tight hug. I was completely surprised and stunned at first, but I felt myself melting into it. I hugged her back just has tight. She pulled her head back and crushed her lips directly onto mine. This surprised me to no end, causing me to blush unbelievably red.

_Why is Sapphire doing this? I'm a Human and she's an Experiment! Then again... I will become an Experiment tomorrow, but she doesn't know about that... Does she?_ I thought. But my heart melted all the way, and I found myself closing my eyes, kissing her back very passionately. We broke apart, still in each other's arms, after a while so we could breath, and I could hardly believe this was happening.

"S-Sapphire... W-Why are y-you doing this?" I studdered. I really need to stop studdering... Or atleast try to stop studdering.

"Because, meega loves youga! Meega loved youga since meega first saw youga!"

"B-But, I'm n-not an E-Experiment."

"But youga _will_ be!" My eyes widened in shock. How the hell did she know?

"How d-do you k-know that?"

"Meega... Uhh..." She began to studder as well, and a bright magenta blush came across her blue, furry cheeks. "Meega was... Stalking youga..." Well, so she did stalk me. Actually... That's not unexpected. I chuckled, confusing Sapphire a little bit. I hugged her tighter and put my lips back onto hers, which surprised her, but she melted into it has well. It turned into a full make-out session very quickly. Her tongue licked the bottom of my lips, requesting entrance to my mouth, and I happily allowed her to. Our tongues danced and twirled with each other in sweet, graceful motions.

_I can't believe this is happening, me, kissing Sapphire like this... I guess I do love her... No, not just guess, I DO love her_ I thought. I realized now that I truly did love Sapphire... But in what way? Looks or for who she is? I know she's very sweet and kind, but she's also very beautiful and has a nice, hot looking body... Okay, now I'm sounding like a pervert... Dirty thoughts... _BEGONE_!

I pulled away from the kiss and opened my eyes, and I saw that Sapphire's eyes were still closed, bliss written all over her face. I had to ask this one question, "Sapphire... Why do you love me?"

She opened up her eyes half liddedly and saw my stern, serious expression. She now opened her eyes completely and replied, "M-Meega love youga... Because... Meega..." She took in a deep breath and continued, "Meega love youga because of how sweet, cool, kind, and handsome youga are!"

"Handsome? Me? Really? You think so?"

"Ih, meega does, _boojiboo_." Did she just call me boojiboo? My heart felt like it skipped a beat and was fluttering with so much happiness. I was staring right into her beautiful dark blue eyes, and my mind felt like it was going blank.

"And I-I think y-you're the m-most beautiful person I-I ever s-seen." I immediately saw even more happiness and joy skyrocket in Sapphire's eyes, and she crushed her lips onto mine again. It felt like we kissed for a very long while, but it felt short too. What made us stop... Well...

"S-SAPPHIRE?" Lilo exclaimed in deep shock, and we broke our kiss, completely surprised by Lilo's sudden interuption. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Andrew meega's boojiboo!" Sapphire immediately responded. Lilo glanced at me with a questionable look and I nodded.

"But... You're both a different species..." Lilo quietly said, trying to take this all in.

"Uh, actually, I'm mutating into an Experiment." I added in.

"You're WHAT?"

"Yeah... Me and Jumba kept it a secret... But Sapphire stalked me so she knew." Lilo looked completely bewildered.

"H-How?"

"Jumba's medicine that healed me is changing me into an Experiment." I responded.

Lilo sighed and muttered, "Of course..."

"By the way, what time is it?"

"5:00 P.M... Why?"

"Woah! It's been that long already?" I felt my stomach growl and Sapphire giggled. "Well, that explains that."

"Well, since you're becoming an Experiment... Welcome to the Ohana!" Lilo happily stated.

"And I guess I'll have to find my one true place, am I right?" I joked. Lilo and Sapphire began laughing, but then Lilo stopped and the suspicion on her face grew again.

"How do you know about that? ... Jumba right?"

"Yeah... Let's just get something to eat, shall we?" I offered my hand to Sapphire and she took it with such a beautiful and happy smile.

**_Later: Around Night Time_**.

We had such a fabulous dinner! We had delicious Spaghettie and Meatballs! Nani cooked it with the help of David, thank god, because if Nani were the one to just cook it, it wouldn't have been this good, that's for sure... Oh yeah, I also introduced myself to David once he came to the house. He said he never saw me before, but then Lilo told him of how I came here. He was surprised for sure and said the same thing Nani said: "That's... Highly unusal."

Right now, I was laying down on my guest bed, surfing the web on my iPod. It seemed to connect to all the sites I known from my Universe... I guess Jumba made it so it could connect over dimensions wirelessly... Or something.

I heard knocking on my door and I immediately responded, "Come in."

The door opened. It was Sapphire. She walked in and I decided to put my iPod back in my pocket and sit back up.

"Hey there Sapphire." I greeted with a smile.

"Aloha, boojiboo." She greeted back with a smile that was equal to my own.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired... Meega was wondering if meega could sleep here... W-With youga... C-Can meega?" She blushed dark magenta has she asked this, and the question itself also made me blush.

"S-Sure." I studdred again. Sapphire climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to me. She rubbed her nose on mine in a lovingly way, causing me to blush even more. She then mouthed, "Meega tay boojiboo," with half lidded eyes. I couldn't stop myself and I crushed my lips onto hers once more. I could tell that she was expecting this, for she kissed right back. We kissed passionately for a while and after we parted, we got under the covers and cuddled.

"I love you." I spoke honestly.

"Meega tay youga too." Sapphire replied. We fell asleep pretty much instantly after that... And tomorrow... Well... Let's just say this...

_All hell broke loose_.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, has it been a MONTH? Well, I finally finished this chapter and I'll make the other one A.S.A.P. Also, this chapter seemed a bit Rushed and Random, but hey, I think it's fine anyway.<strong>

**Please Read & Review!**


	4. Transformations and Malfunctions Galore!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 4: Transformations and Malfunctions Galore!**

**_Early in the Morning: Around 6:00 A.M._**

I woke up, my body not feeling right, but then I realized it was because Sapphire was sleeping on my chest, nuzzled in comfortably. I smiled and moved my head so I could give her a kiss on her forehead. I then shifted lightly so I could pick her up gently, slip out of the covers, and lay her back down. She looked like a sleeping, beautiful angel. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I haven't changed at all.

"Huh... Jumba said I would of been changed by now... Odd - Argh!" I groaned in pain. I fell down on my knees, my entire body began to ache, and I muttered to myself, "So it begins... Damnit! It HURTS!"

I looked at my arms and hands and noticed it beginning to glow with green energy and electricity. My entire body was engulfed in this green sphere instantly. I felt myself shrinking, fur growing, ears and eyes enlarging, and teeth sharpening. It was definitely an uncomfortable experience, for my muscles and bones were morphing into something else.

After a while, the green sphere evaporated into nothingness. I definitely was shorter now, so I had to climb up the sink to see the mirror. As I looked into the mirror, I saw that I had black and white fur, with white markings that were like Stitch's on my back and eyes, and a body that completely resembled Stitch's... Wait... That sounds familar actually... My ears had white tips on the top of them, and they had the same notches on the top like Experiment 627. My hands were now black paws and they had white, razor sharp claws. My nose was bigger and dark purple, exactly like Stitch's. I realized exactly what Experiment I changed into and my eyes widened.

I fainted in shock at who I became.

**_Later._**

I saw darkness, only pitch blackness, but then I heard voices. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw blurry figures over me. Suddenly, I heard one yell very loudly, which hurt my ears very badly, "He's starting to wake up! Mutated Earth boy is awakening!"

My hands flung to my ears so I could cover them, "Why do youga have to be so LOUD!"

_Wait... Did I just say... Youga_?

"Your sense of hearing is much more improved then when you were being Human, Earth boy, so it appears that I am being loud... It'll take some time to be getting use to." The familiar voice explained. The figures started to unblur and I saw Jumba towering over me, and Sapphire on the ground beside my bed. I realized I was still in my room, and not in Jumba's ship, even though I thought I'd be there.

"Agh, gaba happened?" I groaned, siting up straight, putting my hand to my head, trying to ease my aching headache... Wow, I'm using Tantalog instinctly now it seems.

"Youga passed out boojiboo, so meega picked youga up and brought youga back onto bed and called Jumba over here." Sapphire explained. "And... Meega isa liking new looks." Sapphire purred.

I looked down at myself, and saw the same black and white fur. Black all over my arms, and white on my belly and chest. I then checked my other parts of my body, like my back, and saw white marks on them. Looks like I did become him...

"Isa something wrong?" Sapphire inquired worriedly.

"Isa gonna be hard to get used to this." I muttered. "I can't believe what Experiment I became either."

I looked over to Jumba and he was in deep thought. His eyes suddenly widened in shock, "You... You became... Y-You became... E-Experiment Alpha!"

"That's what surprised me, Jumba." I commented. "Out of all 629 Experiments... The chances of this would be completely slim."

"Who isa Experiment Alpha?" Sapphire questioned Jumba. Jumba took a deep breath and calmed down from the shock.

"My first ever creation, Experiment Alpha, was designed to be the prototype of all 626 Experiments. He had the power to wipe out entire civilizations so fast, even evil genius head would be spinning... I truly out-did myself in creating him." Jumba explained. "But, alas, a lab accident happened and he had been dehydrated... I still have his pod tucked inside lab coat pocket... But it'd be too risky to being activated."

"Alpha was a good guy Jumba." I added. Jumba's eyes widened in shock and surprise again. "I'll tell youga later on how I know."

I jumped out of bed and moved my new, alien arms around. They seem to be more flexible then my human arms. I had an idea and concentrated on my middle area of my body. Two new arms came out of my sides. I wiggled my claws around which used to be my fingers. It feels so weird to use 4 arms at once, but it seems so easy. I concentrated again and let my two extra arms tuck back inside my body.

"Gaba isa boojiboo doing?" Sapphire asked.

"Testing new body out." Jumba responded. I walked over to Sapphire and I smiled happily to her. Sapphire smiled back and giggled.

"I really like my new body, it's much more flexible, and thanks to my new body, we can be together for sure." I took both of her paws into my paws and held them lovingly. She sighed dreamily and purred, and licked me on the cheek. I blushed and I was just about to kiss her, but then I blacked out for a moment.

Right when things came back into view, I saw that the entire room was in ruin. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular. "Boojiboo! Where are youga?"

I saw Jumba push rubble off of himself and stared at me in an uncomfortable stare. "What?" I asked.

"You blew up entire room!" Jumba shouted, flinging his arms angrily. "You are being lucky that Sapphire escaped!"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "I DID THIS?"

"You are not remembering?" Jumba inquired, anger replaced by curiousity in his voice.

"Naga..." I mumbled. I did this? What the hell did I do? What the hell happened to me? Then it hit me. "What did my eyes and body look like when I blew up this room?"

"Now that you are mentioning it... Your eyes glew green and sparks of green electricity surrounded your body, and you went totally berserk!"

"Like Stitch..."

"THAT IS BEING IT! I am remembering now! One of the rare side effects of mutation medicine is malfunctions!"

"How do we stop it?"

Jumba stood there for a moment, and his face became grim. "I... I don't know..."

"WHAT? So there's no way for meega to aggaba malfunctions?" I shouted furiously.

"Sadly... I have no idea if you can be stopping it... But you may be able to repress it, you need to focus and use willpower to stop it... I'll... I'll try to come up with something, so don't be worrying Earth boy." Jumba assured. "But first... We need to fix room..."

"Easy..." I muttered. I concentrated, using my new psychic powers to slowly repair the room. In no time at all, the room was as good has new. All I had to do was imagine what the room looked like before, quite simple really.

"Unbelievable! You learned how to use your powers in no timing at all!" Jumba awed.

"Not that hard... It seems like they're integrated into my head or something."

"You must have Experiment Alpha's programming taking effect then... Your mind is starting to speed up, and soon you will be able to think much faster then super computer and-"

"I know... I'll be able to carry 30,000 times my weight, be able to swim unlike Stitch, have hyper super speed, martial arts, ninja skills, and more."

"How did you know?"

I turned my head side to side, making sure no one was here, "Since we're alone, I'll tell youga... Experiment Alpha is my own creation in my own Universe... I created and wrote his story, so I know pretty much everything about him."

"Okay...? Anyway, Earth boy, I'll be going into lab to find out if there is something I can be doing to be stopping the malfunctions."

"Thanks, Jumba." After I said thanks, he ran out of the room. I sighed and went to my bed, and started to think.

_What happened to Sapphire? What happened to my boojiboo?_ I thought as I layed down. _Did I scare her half to death? Did I hurt her?_

I couldn't hold my tears back and some leaked out. Am I going to become a monster if I can't repress these stupid malfunctions? What's going to happen to the island if I malfunction too much? I hope Jumba can figure something out... I don't think I have enough willpower to repress this... I don't want to hurt anyone at all...

I decided to get up, jump off the bed, and slowly exit the room. I walked down the stairs, went through the hallway and out to the back. I saw the hammock there with no one in it, so I decided to climb up into it. I then almost totally forgot about something... What happened to my iPod? My pockets don't exist anymore... So where did it go? I raised my paw and looked at it. I saw my fur and skin open up on my paw and it showed a screen.

"WOAH! ... Okay, that's seriously creepy." The screen was definitely my iPod. I tapped in my password and browsed through the apps. "Yeah... Definitely my iPod."

I guess since I had the iPod with me while morphing, it somehow fused into me. Oh boy, what changes am I going to go through now? Am I a Cyborg-Experiment now?

I decided to go onto YouTube, and browse around for anything I would want to listen to. No luck... Whatever.

I thought about something else... I became Experiment Alpha, so that means I have tons of powers to try out! I walked into the forest and lifted my hands up. Rocks around me, even the trees, lifted up around me. I let my hands fall back down and the rocks and trees went back to where they were last.

"Nice, I like these psychic powers... Can I also read minds?" I muttered to myself. "No, I shouldn't... That'd be invasion of privacy."

I walked back to the backyard and went through the door. I walked through the hallway and into the living room. To my surprise, Stitch and only Stitch was there, sitting on the couch, watching some toons.

"Hey Stitch..." I greeted sadly.

"Alo- ... Gaba? Who are youga?" Stitch questioned.

"It's me, Andrew... Didn't Lilo say anything to youga?"

"Oh! Meega remember! Lilo said youga was mutating into cousin!"

"Ih... Bad news is... I'm malfunctioning... Kinda like what happened to youga... Do youga know where Sapphire went? I think I scared her half to death."

"Ih, she went into Jumba's lab meega think... Sapphire did look shaken up... Gaba happen?"

"Remember what I _just_ said? I'm malfunctioning!"

"Oh... Does Jumba know a way to cure youga?"

"Not yet... I'll be heading to the lab though... Takka for telling me where Sapphire is... See ya." I waved. I then walked into the hallway and I decided to test something. Alpha can teleport, which means I should be able to as well. It was a type of psychic power I think... Or was it just a dimensional power... I don't even remember anymore.

Anyway, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a chilly breeze wash over me... And when I opened my eyes, I was right in front of Jumba's ship. I went up to it and knocked on it's door.

"Yes?" I heard Jumba's voice inquire.

"Isa Andrew, can meega come in?"

"Yes Earth boy, you may be coming in." I opened the door and saw Jumba hard at work on his computer, typing away outstandingly fast, but, somehow, I was able to read each and every movement of it has if it was in slow motion.

Jumba ceased the typing and turned his chair towards me, "I'm making new plans for new fusion chamber to be stopping malfunctions... Your malfunctions are similar to what happened to 6-2-6... Your molecules need to be being charged! At first I didn't know if it was that, but studying further on your DNA, I found out that it was!"

"I see... Uh, Jumba, have youga seen Sapphire here?"

"Yes, she was over here at lab not so long ago. She asked me why you were all glowing and berserk, and I told her it was being malfunctions, and that I am trying to make solution, which I am making now."

"Where did she go?"

"Beats me."

"You're no help... Well you are, just-"

"I know what you are meaning, now go and find her."

"Okietaka!" I ran out the ship's door and out to the island.

**_Sometime Later._**

I searched pretty much almost every part of the island, even by flying! It takes a while to get used to the wings I have now, but it seems pretty simple to use. It feels like I'm a bird while up in the air, feeling the air whooshing against my face... Okay, I'm off topic. I believe the one place I haven't searched is the beach... Of course! The beach!

At the moment, I was in the middle of town on a bench thinking when I thought about that. I jumped off the bench and sprouted my black wings, and took off into the air.

I got to the beach in no time. I landed with one graceful swoop and began my search again. I walked, and I walked, and I walked... And then I came up to a boxing ring, and I saw Kixx in the middle of it, challenging body builders to fights. Of course, those body builders got owned pretty badly. Those guys didn't stand a chance against that purple furred, muscular, hand-to-hand combat Experiment.

I walked up to the front of the ring and greeted, "Aloha cousin!"

Kixx finished off the person he was fighting by throwing him out of the ring, and turned his attention to me, and greeted back, "Aloha! Youga fight?"

"Sure, why not?" I cracked my knuckles, eager to begin, almost forgetting why I was here in the first place. I flew up and flew back down into the ring, and I retracted my wings back into my back. Kixx and I then had an intense stare off.

"Youga sure youga ready for this?" Kixx taunted, thinking I wouldn't stand a chance probably.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!"

Kixx then charged at me, spinning his four arms in swirling formations. Right when the arms were about to reach me, I jolted my arms up and grabbed two of his arms, making him stop completely. I yawned, making Kixx more furious. He tried to kick me but I ducked before it hit, and I let my two other arms come out to grab his legs. As I did, I flung him around, making him hit the ground repeatedly. I then jumped up, still holding onto his legs, and I let go when we were high enough. I did a powerful downward axe kick to his stomach, which made him soar back down to the ring. He landed in the ring and it practically exploded... Along with the sandy ground under it.

I landed back down and ran to the crator, and waited for the dust to settle. Once the dust settled, I saw Kixx painfully trying to get up, so I went to him, extended my paw and helped him up. We walked out of the crator and I psychicly fixed the ring and the ground.

"Youga okietaka?" I asked him.

"Ih... Youga powerful! Gaba youga's name?"

"Meega name isa Andrew."

"Youga the Human?"

"Ih, meega got mutated... How did youga know meega being human before?"

"Cousin Stitch."

"Figures..."

"Andrew! Dah boojiboo!" I heard a voice shout out. I turned my head and I smiled very widely at who I saw.

"Sapphire! Dah boojiboo!" I ran to her and she ran to me, and we met in the middle with a giant hug, and I spun her around in the air a few times, giggling happily.

I stopped spinning around and let her back down, not breaking the hug, "I was so worried about youga boojiboo... Meega misa soka..."

"Naga youga fault," Sapphire assured. "Isa side effects and malfunctions."

"I know, but meega might malfunction so bad that meega would destroy everything." I sadly stated, tilting my head down.

Sapphire put one paw on my chin and tilted my head back up, "Naga worry, Jumba will come up with something."

"Yeah... I know."

"Uh, soka for interupting, but isa that Gantu?" Kixx pointed towards the forest. I then felt and heard giant steps. I sighed... _God, why now? Anytime but now!_

Gantu came out of the trees, completely stepping and pushing them out of the way, and called out, "Alright, you abominations... This time, I will be capturing you all succesfully!"

"HAH!" I heard a familar voice call out behind Gantu. "And what are the chances of you capturing the Experiments succesfully? Uhh, lets see... Uhh, ZERO!" Reuben, definitely Reuben. Reuben came out of the other side of the trees and looked at Gantu. His face showed that he was incredibly pissed. I was expecting a different face, but he must be mad at him for some reason.

"Where did you come from, Experiment 625?"

"Well, you're not very good at toning down the volume and the shaking, you are REALLY easy to find... Also, I got a name! It's Reuben, you big ika patooka! Now tell me, are you working for Hamsterviel again?"

"It's none of your business anymore... And, actually, no."

"Then who?"

"Why would I tell you, trog?"

I was getting bored of their conversation, so I pretty much teleported in front of Gantu, and I clenched my right hand into a fist and punched it into the palm of my left hand, "Meega gonna enjoy getting payback for shooting meega."

Gantu stared at me, confused, "You're that red headed Earth boy? But how?"

"I mutated, and I'm ready to test my new strength on youga." I taunted, and I began to cackle lightly, and evily.

"Well, what would happen if I blasted you again, I wonder?" Gantu pulled out his blaster and shot a plasma shot. I calmly extended my arm out, waiting for the blast. I caught it perfectly and yawned. Gantu shouted, "You trog!"

Gantu began firing multiple shots, that I caught and threw back at him, which I let miss on purpose. I then felt a tingly sensation inside my body, like something wanting to get out. I felt my tucked in arms come out, and new things coming out has well. I felt back spikes coming out and 2 antenaes popped out onto my head.

"Aaaahahahahaaa! Meega nala QUEESTA!" I shouted evily. I was confused now, for I actually did not mean to say that. I then saw green electricity sparking around me and I blacked out again.

_Oh no, NO! Don't! Not again!_

_To be continued. . ._

**Uh-oh! It's happening again! What's going to happen to Andrew now? Or better yet, the town? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	5. A New, But Familiar World

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 5: A New, But Familiar World**

_Why... Why me? Why is this happening to me? I don't want to hurt anyone... Please, snap out of it!_

Finally, the pitch blackness subsided... And the sight I saw... I was completely and utterly horrified and terrified by it. The beach that I was once standing on is completely ruined. Parts of the town was also completely destroyed. My ears went down and I backed away towards the ocean.

"Naga... What have I done?" I muttered, looking down at my hands. "I-I must go... I can't stay here! I won't hurt my o'hana anymore!"

I quickly used my psychic powers to fix some parts of the town in an instant, and then I did the same for the beach. I then sat down on the beach and put my knees up to my head and silently cried. _I must of hurt them... No... I might've even killed them! If I did hurt them... Then they must hate me now... All of them... My boojiboo wouldn't be my boojiboo anymore._

I heard some foot steps coming my way and I immediately stood back up and wiped my tears away. I saw a sky blue furred creature walking towards me, but I couldn't see clearly because of the crying, so it was too blury to make out.

"Boojiboo? Youga okietaka?" It's heavenly voice said. Sapphire... Sapphire!

"N-Naga! M-Meega bad... Meega misa soka, but Meega must get far away from here!" I said, and I immediately sprouted my wings and took off into the air.

"Boojiboo!" I heard Sapphire call out several times. I ignored it, for I couldn't come back, not after what I had done. My heart ached, for I wanted to stay back with them, but I knew I couldn't. I flew farther and farther towards the ocean, until I could barely see the island I once thought was home... Even though it wasn't really my real home... But it might of been.

I found an unhabitated, small island and landed there. I decided to try out another power there. Materialization. It technically was a psychic power where you can create something out of thin air from your imagination.

My mind was speeding up beyond comprehension. I must have reached it's final level then... I'm definitely thinking faster than a super computer. Anyway, I created a small structure, a shed or something, on the beach and went inside. There, I created a keypad and punched a password in to activate a descending elevator. I then began creating a large underground laboratory, filled with many different gadgets, chemicals and materials. I then used Dupe's power to create about 5 perfect clones of myself. Unlike Dupe though, my clones were 100 percent, not halved.

"Alright guys, it's time to build that fusion chamber that Jumba was going to build." I said.

"But... Why not go back and use his when he's finished?" A clone said.

"Your kidding right?" I asked bitterly. "They would hate me when I come back... Look at what I did! I destroyed the beach, and destroyed parts of the town! I don't even know if I wounded or killed someone!"

"Youga right... Let's do this then." That same clone said. We all gathered the materials and tools and went to work on that fusion chamber.

_A few days later._

We made improvements to the laboratory and overall, it was looking good. It had a nice defence system outside, and it was quite evil. Jumba would be proud! If anyone was outside of the shed, laser turrets with cameras would raise up from the sand and open fire if the person was armed, or if it was commanded to by me or a clone manually. Anyway, the fusion chamber was almost done, only needed a few more finishing touches to go.

"Wrench." I said. Then a clone handed me a wrench. "Screwdriver." I got a screwdriver... Etc. I then put in the last remaining nails and supports and screwed them on.

"Finally." I muttered, wiping off some sweat on my forehead. "Now the malfunctions will hopefully stop when I recharge myself."

I then hooked up the fusion chamber to a power outlet, which was connected to a power generator further underground. I opened the glass dome on it and I lied inside, and then a clone closed the glass dome over me. I gave them a thumbs up and they returned it. They pulled down the switch and the inside of the machine began to glow green. My entire body felt tingly and funny, which was probably a good sign.

After a while, a few beeps came out of the machine and it opened up. I climbed back outside and closed the machine, unhooking it as well.

"So, did it work?" I asked a nearby clone, who was looking at the super computer's screen.

"According to the energy meter, you've been fully recharged. It was a complete success!" The clone said happily.

I smiled and asked, "Good, so what now?"

"Go back to Kauai?" The clone suggested.

"Even though I really want to... I can't... Everyone's gonna hate me and force me out."

"Are youga sure about that? They might forgive youga!"

"Naga, they won't... Cause if I killed someone, then I'm toast."

"Then what should we do?"

"Well, I have an idea... But since I don't need clones anymore, I'll dispel y'all. See ya later... I may summon y'all again sometime." I then immediately used Dupe's power again and the 5 clones came back into me. I then walked back to the elevator and rised back up to the shed. I exited the shed and materialized a bench close by to the ocean. I sat on it and my mind raced. _I can't believe I'm leaving so soon, and I haven't spent much time with my Sapphire yet... But now I got no choice but to leave... Farewell my o'hana... I hope I get to be able to come back sometime... But now, I must make my leave._

I then stood back up and walked to the front of the shed. I then raised both my arms into the air, charging up huge loads of energy. I then pounded the sandy surface with a large roar from my voice, and the entire area was engulfed with a bright green flash. Before the area was engulfed entirely, I quickly materialised a leter with words already printed onto it, and teleported it to the Pelakai's residence. Then when the entire area was completely engulfed, I felt myself fall through dimensions.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The shed, laboratory, and Andrew went through and teared the fabric of space and time, teleporting to a new universe. The thing was, Andrew was just about to get a big shock, for this universe... Was a universe Andrew always dreamed about going to... Other than the Lilo and Stitch universe.

Andrew found himself slowly waking up inside a forest filled with tall trees... And something about these trees seemed to make Andrew's mind scream _familiar_. Andrew then stood up and saw his shed in the middle of a small clearing between many trees.

"Thank goodness it didn't get damaged." Andrew muttered. "Hmm, I almost forgot something... I have that one ability... Uhh, dang it! What was it called... OH! I remember... Self-metamorphosis I think."

Andrew began to concentrate and imagine what he looked like before he mutated. A bright green sphere enveloped Andrew and it started to get bigger. When the sphere subsided, Andrew looked down at himself and saw that he was once again human, but this time, with different clothes. A black, plain T-shirt, and black athletic pants with a white stripe going downward.

"Heh, this actually resembles my Experiment form... Nice! ... Do I still have my powers?" Andrew then looked at his hand and let a little flame appear over it. "Yep, I still do."

He let the flame evaporate and began to walk around the forest, memorising where his shed was. Eventually he heard a shout above him saying, "Hey!"

"Huh?" Andrew jumped back a little in shock. Then suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. It wasn't a teleport, it was more like a super speed thing. Andrew immediately recongnized this person. This person had white, spiked up hair, and a mask covering most of his face, except his right eye.

"K-Kakashi?" Andrew blurted out in shock. Andrew couldn't believe it, he was in the Naruto universe! But in what time frame?

"Well, it seems you know my name... But never mind that, why are you here wandering around the forest?" Kakashi questioned, taking out his book and began reading it.

"Uh, no reason." Andrew muttered.

"Well, get back to the village then!" Kakashi ordered without taking his eye off of his book.

"Okay... Which direction would that be?"

"That way." Kakashi pointed behind himself.

"Okay, got it!"

"I'll see you there." Kakashi then poofed in white smoke and disappeared. Andrew then walked towards that direction and eventually saw the large gates of the Hidden Leaf Village... Or atleast what was left of them. Andrew saw that the Hidden Leaf Village was being completely reconstructed, for it was now in the middle of a gigantic crator.

'_Gotta be after Pain's fight with Naruto._' Andrew thought. Andrew then saw Kakashi leaning against a wall at the edge of the reconstructed gate.

"So, what's your name kid?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Andrew." Andrew responded.

"Well, if you haven't heard about what has happened yet, I'll explain what happened to the village-"

"I already know, but thanks anyway."

"Well, okay then... Do you live here?"

"No, not really... I was planning to move here actually." Andrew half-lied, for he didn't really plan on living here, but would like too anyway.

"Well you got here in a bad time... But I think I have an idea... How would you like to be room mates with a _ninja_?"

"That'd be AWESOME! Who is it gonna be?"

Kakashi had an unsure expression and said, "Well..."

_Later that same day._

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe who I was room mates with! It was none other than Naruto! One of my favorite characters... Other than Sasuke, Stitch, The Doctor... You get what I mean.

I was inside Naruto's apartment... Well, a reconstructed version of it, waiting for Kakashi to bring Naruto over here. As I was busy materialising a bunk bed, I heard knocking from the door. I walked over after I finished materialising and opened the door slowly, seeing Kakashi there.

"Hey there Andrew! I brought Naruto here, would you like to meet him now?" Kakashi said. I nodded and Kakashi side stepped. Right behind Kakashi was Naruto, with a displeased face.

"Why do I have to get a room mate, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Andrew needed a place to stay, and the only place I could think of was this place, for this apartment was reconstructed first before any of the others... And I wanted him to have a room mate so he could have some company." Kakashi explained.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." I greeted, stretching my hand out to him. He was hesitant at first, but he eventually stretched his hand out and we shook our hands casually.

Kakashi had a happy expression since Naruto and I got along without any fighting and said, "Well, see ya later." Then he poofed into white smoke.

Naruto then entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He immediately rushed over to his couch and jumped into it and sat there... Looking at me intently, has if he was observing me for some reason.

"What?" I asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Something just seems... Strange about you... Like your charka is different then normal..."

"Really?" I asked, even though I knew full and well what he's talking about.

"Yeah... Well, whatever... It's probably nothing... So, what brings you to the Hidden Leaf Village Andrew?"

"Well, I was traveling around and I happened to be close to the village, so I decided to go ahead and move here since I didn't feel like traveling anymore."

"Andrew... By your tone of voice, it seems like you're hiding something..."

"Really now? What do you think I'm hiding?"

"You're... A secret ninja, arn't you?"

I had a mental sigh of relief and said, "Well, not really... Although, I would love to become a ninja."

"Well, come with me then Andrew... I shall become your tutor!" Naruto said, pleased that he would have another desciple. I, however, had worried thoughts... But I decided to go along with it.

We exited the apartment and went to the training fields. The training fields wern't exactly in the village, so they wern't destroyed by the Shinra Tensei by Pain. We walked over to a log about as tall has me and twice has thick, and Naruto ordered, "Alright, punch this log as hard has you can, and we'll see how strong you are right now, and to see if you need work on it."

I began panicing in my mind. I had freaking super strength for crying outloud! But then... I had an idea... Maybe I should use my super strength, and I will act surprised by it! Yeah, that sounds good to me!

I clenched my fist, pulled it back, and extended it with a grunt from my voice. When the log was hit, it completely shattered into many pieces... And the pieces flew across the field in major distances.

Naruto was awe structed, and I pretended to be has well.

"O-Okay... I think your strength is... Possibly stronger than Granny hokage HERSELF!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, a poof of white smoke appeared behind me and Kakashi emerged from it. "Well, you seem to be a very special case Andrew... Would you like to train under me?" Kakashi asked. I actually was overjoyed by this and nodded very quickly. "Good, let's begin with some survival excersises! Now then... Try to get these two bells off of me and you pass... And make sure to come at me with all you got!"

_A few weeks later_.

My training with Kakashi was such a breeze! I learned everything so fast that Kakashi eventually couldn't keep up with my progress. Naruto was just totally baffled to see that I learned the Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Chidori by just glancing at them once, and at how fast I was at hand to hand combat. Naruto and even Kakashi said I was faster than Rock Lee... Which actually made perfect sense. Experiment Alpha's powers, super speed, so yeah... Made perfect sense.

I was technically a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu specialist now. Naruto and I had multiple spars, and I won each and every one of them with ease, even when he went Sage Mode.

At the moment, I was with Naruto and Kakashi, walking down the streets of the still reconstructing Leaf Village, chatting about various topics. Eventually, Kakashi brought up my training progress.

"You know, Andrew, with what you showed in training, you have Kage level skills... And that is very rare, especially for a non-shinobi that hadn't trained at all to be a shinobi." Kakashi said.

"And look at me now, I became a very powerful shinobi in just a few weeks! Even more powerful than Naruto here!" I said, glancing at Naruto mockingly.

"Watch it, baka!" Naruto said angrily, rising his fist.

I then stuck my tongue out and said, "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Naruto then bonked me on the head as hard has he could, only to back away afterwards, clenching his fist in pain. "OOWW! Your head is rock solid ya know!"

"Alright, quit it you guys, stop acting like little children!" Kakashi said.

"Yes sensei." We both said. We were now walking through the park and we decided to take a break from walking. I took a seat on a nearby bench and looked up towards the sky. I then began to think about my past, and when I thought about Sapphire, my mind was just focused on her, and her only. My eyes began to tear up, and I didn't even notice that Naruto was sitting right next to me now.

"Are you okay Andrew?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? When did you get here?" I asked, surprised, wiping away my tears as fast has I could.

"I saw you on the verge of crying... What was on your mind?"

"My... Past... My... Sad past..." I sighed, looking down to the ground.

"Do you wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"No, it's okay... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay... You know... We're like rivals, arn't we?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"What's with the sudden change in subject?" I questioned, looking back up to him.

"Well, we are, arn't we?"

"I guess... I consider you more has a friend then a rival though." I said.

"I know, but we always compete for 'who's the strongest' and what not... And so far, you're beating me... Just like my other rival..." Naruto stated, now sounding more depressed himself.

"Sasuke?"

"How did you know?"

"I've been here for weeks... I know how to pick up on things." I lied.

"Okay... And one thing I don't get is... How are you so strong without any training at first?"

"I don't know... Perhaps I'm a natural prodigy, and before you say anything about that, I know that it's very rare... But perhaps it is that anyway." I lied again.

"I guess... But there is something weird about your charka... It just doesn't seem... Human... It's like your a different species... I noticed it in Sage Mode and it was like a different frequency."

"It's probably nothing Naruto." I quickly said, trying to make sure Naruto does not find out. "Also, Naruto... Isn't there gonna be a war going on soon?"

"War? Oh! Right... With the Akatsuki... Yeah..."

Kakashi walked over has he heard me bring up the war. "Now that you have mentioned the war, you're probably gonna be in it Andrew... You're the strongest shinobi we have. You'll be fighting in the front lines most likely." Kakashi said.

"Well... Front lines... Interesting." I muttered. I got off the bench, and asked, "When does the war begin Kakashi-sensei?"

"About a week from now, when the Shinobi Alliance groups up at the Hidden Village of the Clouds."

"Well, a week from now, huh? Guess it's time for more training then!" I shouted happily. I then sprinted off towards the training fields, with Naruto and Kakashi slowly catching up to me.

_A week later._

So it begins... The Fourth Great Ninja War... And I'm actually fighting in it! Who knew this was going to happen. The Shinobi of all the villages were splited up into 5 divisions, each division having Shinobi that are skilled in a certain skill, like close range, far range, tracking... That type of stuff. I happen to be in the close range division. I was surrounded by hundreds of different shinobi, and I was waiting for the commands to be given. We were at the Hidden Cloud Village by the way, since I didn't really mention that I was there... Bah, whatever.

Suddenly, a white poof of smoke appeared in front of me and Kakashi emerged from it... Well, he certainly likes poofing in a whole lot, doesn't he? "Andrew, the Hokage told me to give you a special task, would you like to read it or do you want me to say it?" Kakashi asked.

"Go ahead and say it Kakashi-sensei." I replied.

Kakashi took out a scroll and began to read it over, and then said, "Your special task is to find and track Uchiha Sasuke... And why you ask? You have better tracking then the best trackers here... Basically, you're better at everything... You'd be the perfect person to retrieve Sasuke... (_Whispers_) Make sure not to tell Naruto about it."

"Got it." I replied.

"You may go at once to find Sasuke... So get going!" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said, and in an orange flash, I was jumping over roof tops at hyper speeds. I eventually made it out of the village, and began to run even faster, and I eventually reached over Mach 1 speed, creating a sonic boom.

I knew where Sasuke was, I knew exactly where... And thanks to that, I can run directly there. I remembered that he was in a big, rocky plain area... So I got there and hid in the forest next to the plains.

It took a few hours, and I heard many battles going on, thanks to my heightened hearing. The war now has offically begun. I knew that I shouldn't retrieve Sasuke, for his destiny was to fight Naruto... But I am going to retrieve... _Something _from him.

I saw a figure walking down the rocky plains, and I knew it was him... But I decided to wait after he finished off a group of Zetsu clones with his Susano'o and Amaterasu. I saw a great deal of corruption inside Sasuke's eyes, and I sure hope Naruto can bring him out of his darkness when they do confront each other again.

I was just about to leap in front of Sasuke and confront him, but I heard some distinct noises coming from behind me. At a split second, I jumped straight into the air, dodging a thrown kunai covered in black flames. As I was in the middle of the air, I looked back to the trees and saw a pair of eyes that I knew too well... Those eyes... Those Mangekyo Sharingan eyes...

_Uchiha Itachi._

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, I feel like I rushed this chapter! But I liked it a whole lot anyway... I'm sorry if some of it was confusing... I was just writing what came up into my mind... Although I was planning the Sasuke encounter for a long time.<strong>

**Please Read & Review!**


	6. An Intense Battle!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 6: An Intense Battle!**

I was just about to leap in front of Sasuke and confront him, but I heard some distinct noises coming from behind me. At a split second, I jumped straight into the air, dodging a thrown kunai covered in black flames. As I was in the middle of the air, I looked back to the trees and saw a pair of eyes that I knew too well... Those eyes... Those Mangekyo Sharingan eyes...

_Uchiha Itachi._

Itachi was in a black cloak and the whites in his eyes wern't white, but black... Which meant that he was an Edo Tensei, or in english, was reanimated through the Impure World Ressurection Jutsu, but I could tell that he wasn't being manipulated anymore, which meant he broke free from the jutsu caster's control, who is Kabuto.

I landed back on the ground and Itachi leapt out of the trees and was now directly in front of me.

"You were planning to try and assassinate or capture Sasuke, wern't you?" Itachi questioned.

I stood there with an emotionless expression and replied, "No, but I do want to retrieve _something_ from him."

Itachi looked directly into my eyes and began to shake his head sympatheticly, "I can see a great deal of sadness and guilt in your eyes... And you want the Sharingan to help cope with that? That won't do you any good... The Sharingan is like a curse for people who are in a great deal of pain and or anger... Take a look at Sasuke for example."

I looked back to Sasuke and he was walking aimlessly in the rocky plains.

Itachi continued, "He's gone mad with the Sharingan's power and his emotions are only fueling the fire... He wants to get revenge for his clan... So he killed Danzo, but he wants more... He wants to kill everybody in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Heh... Well, you can't stop me from retrieving the Sharingan anyway... And why I want the Sharingan you ask? Well, it's not for copeing... It's for power!" I half-lied, and then I began to laugh maniacally. Itachi took that chance to lunge at me and try to punch me directly in the face. It was a futile attempt, for I dodged it and I immediately used that super speed Ninja's have and appeared right behind him. I grabbed him in a headlock and he tried with all his might to break free, but to no avail. I snapped his neck, knowing that he wouldn't die since he was basically immortal until the Impure World Ressurection Jutsu was dispelled.

Now was my chance to get to Sasuke. I ran further out into the rocky plains, getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped walking and stood still. Right when I got to him, I materialised a kunai and thrusted it towards him. In an instant, he had his katana in his hand and completely parried it with my kunai.

"A Leaf Shinobi, huh?" Sasuke muttered with a tone of anger, still in a lock with kunai and katana. "Why would a weakling like you be out here?"

"You'll regret calling me a weakling, Sasuke... I'm the strongest Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village... You heard about Naruto beating Pain right? Well, I have defeated Naruto multiple times without failing a single spar." I stated. Sasuke's eyes glinted with anger at the hearing of Naruto's name. Suddenly, electricity surrounded Sasuke and directly hit me. It didn't do anything, but I acted like I was in pain anyway.

"Graagh!" I grunted in fake pain. My kunai was flung away by Sasuke's katana and he swung the katana down towards me for a finishing blow. I grinned and thrusted my hand up, completely stopping the sword in it's tracks, cracking it in the process. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't help but chuckle. I then thrusted my leg up and kicked Sasuke's face so fast that he couldn't dodge it at all. He was flung back a fair distance, but he skidded and jumped high in the air, did a flip, and landed onto the ground flawlessly.

"You're pretty good... You wern't kidding about being the strongest in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sasuke said, wipeing some blood off of his face. "But you'll never be as strong has me!"

"And that... Is where you're wrong!" I shouted. I reared my head back and inhaled a ton of air and then thrusted my head forward, exhaling a huge fire ball. The large fire ball engulfed Sasuke and exploded in a fiery explosion. I felt a dark, evil charka inside the explosion, which meant Sasuke probably activated his Susano'o, and boy, was I right. When the explosion subsided, I saw the full form of his Susano'o. It was dark pruple, with fortified knight's armor, with a sword and shield. The eyes of the Susano'o glew dark red, giving it an even more evil appearence.

I decided that now was the time to use that certain _ability_ of mine. My eyes glew green and a beam of green light came out of them. It hit Sasuke's eyes and now his eyes glew green has well. This lasted only for a moment and then the light disappeared. His eyes now went back to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form, but mine stayed green. I covered my eyes has I felt searing pain come from them, and I fell to the ground on my knees. I knew Sasuke was gonna try and attack since he now had the chance, so I decided to shoot a dart out of my hand, which was filled with Experiment 622's homemade injection liquid, as fast has I could.

To further explain, Experiment 622, A.K.A Sapphire, was designed to be stealthy and to knock out unexpecting victims with said liquid. The dart managed to penetrate his Susano'o somehow and hit him directly in the arm. He wobbled for a moment and then collapsed onto the ground, which made his Susano'o evaporate into thin air.

I, however, was still covering my eyes with my hands. The pain eventually became unbearable. Has I was struggling, I heard noises from behind, someone was running towards me... But then the running stopped.

I materialised a white bandage around my eyes and tied it on the back. Now I could move my arms freely, problem was, I couldn't see... But I didn't need to see. Not one bit. I felt the pressure of the air change, and I slightly moved my neck and head to the right, completely dodging a thrown weapon, probably a kunai. I heard it zoom by and hit a random boulder, shattering it completely, or atleast sounded like it shattered.

"It's futile, Itachi." I said in a monotone like voice. "There is no way you could possibly beat me now."

Then I heard Itachi lunge at me, and I could feel the air change to the way he moves, allowing me to dodge every move he uses, and thanks to my eyes being covered, I wouldn't be effected by his Genjutsu. He is now forced to only use Taijutsu and or Ninjutsu, which I dodged effortlessly.

He jumped back a little and then ran forward to try another punch aimed at my face, which I caught by the palm of my hand. The force of his punch created a small shockwave, making the dirt and rocks around us crack a little, or atleast, I heard them crack.

"How can you... Be so strong?" Itachi questioned, struggling to push my hand away.

"Because... I'm not like you... I'm not human... Not anymore." I said emotionlessly.

Itachi's breathing began to get heavier from exhaustion, and he stated, "I told you the Sharingan would corrupt you..."

The pain in my eyes slowly disappared and I used my other hand to untie the bandage. I threw the bandage aside and opened my new eyes slowly, feeling the new power surge through me.

"That Sharingan... How? It's exactly like Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi exclaimed. I swatted his fist out of my palm and, with a burst of green energy around my body, I created a large shockwave, blowing Itachi away and the ground underneath me cracked severely.

I felt incredible! This power was unbelievable! The boost I got from the Sharingan wasn't a good boost in power and strength... But was a major boost to reflex and evasion, with some special ablities as well. I grinned evily, and chuckled a chuckle that would even make the most evil of demons shudder in fear. _This is so awesome... The Mangekyo Sharingan... I have it now! Now everyone will fear me and my power! Mwahahahaha!_

Itachi skidded across the ground, but the momentum he was in made him crash into the forest by the rocky plains that we once orginally fought in.

"Give it up! With this power, I am guaranteed that I will never lose to anyone!" I shouted to Itachi. I then had a wicked idea come to my mind, and looked to the side. _The war... Perfect._ I ran towards where the war was going on, and I planned on kicking some major ass. I then looked behind me and saw Itachi on hot pursuit.

"You imbecil." I muttered, and I turned around and began running backwards. Itachi had a look of shock as I was going the same speed when running forwards. I then lifted my hands towards him and lightning came out and streamed everywhere. Itachi almost dodged it, but I guided the lightning with my mind and it directly hit him, paralyzing him. He collapsed while running and stumbled to a complete stop. "That should keep you off my tail." I muttered.

I then turned back around and sped up way more. I eventually came to a cliff and halted my running, and then I looked down from it. There, I saw a battle between hundreds of Zetsu and Shinobi. I could hear the screams of death, weapons clashing, explosions, and the tearing of flesh. I smirked evily. _Now then... What should I do? Blow the entire place up? Hehe... Sounds good to me!_

I jumped high up into the air, and I mean RIDICULOUSLY high, and inhaled a ton of air, and exhaled a much larger fire ball then my previous one. I heard many gasps from pretty much everyone down there and alot of them tried to run, but it was too late for them. The fire ball then hit the ground, engulfing everyone that didn't escape, and created an explosion that made most of the Jutsus down there look like puny Explosive Notes.

I began to fall back down to the ground, and at this height would kill normal people, but I landed flawlessly, creating a large shockwave. I looked at my handy work and laughed like a manaic. I saw many charred, lifeless bodies, both Shinobi and Zetsu, and the ground below them was also burnt to a crisp.

Then I heard a white poof of smoke behind me and turned around. It was none other than Kakashi. _Seriously... This guy loves to poof into places._

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

_A little earlier._

I was running through the battle field, aiding whoever I could in battling the Zetsu clones with Naruto by my side. He was in Sage Mode, trying to locate the injured so we could bring them back to safety. Suddenly, Naruto got a look of shock.

"What is it Naruto?" I questioned him in concern.

"I-It's Andrew! And... His eyes... Their..." Naruto trailed off, and came to a complete halt from running. I stopped with him and gestured for him to continue. "He has... The Sharingan! Sasuke's Sharingan!" Naruto shouted in anger.

I was completely perplexed, and infuriated. _So... He double crossed us... He just wanted the Sharingan!_

Then a large, fiery explosion occured right in front of us about 10 miles away, but the explosion filled the entire horizone.

"W-Was that him?" I asked. Naruto slowly nodded. I never knew Andrew had that much power to cause such devestation. I silently nodded to Naruto and whispered him a plan, which I hope will work. I then ran towards where the explosion occured and when I got close enough, I used my Transportation Jutsu.

I poofed right behind him and he turned around to face me, and his eyes indeed were now the Sharingan, but not any Sharingan, it was indeed Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan, but it seemed a little different...

"You like the new eyes, Kakashi-sensei? These eyes are the copy of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan... And now I will enjoy killing you with them!" Andrew said with blood-lust present in his voice.

"Andrew! Why the hell are you doing this! You baka! You killed your own team mates from the Hidden Leaf Village!" I shouted at him.

Andrew grinned evily and laughed like a manaic, which reminded me of Sasuke when I confronted him again after he killed off Danzo. "These eyes... They give me so much power! And I shall use them to do whatever I please!" Andrew shouted. I then realised that the eyes were the problem, which made perfect sense too. They are corrupting him, just like it did to Sasuke. _I can't believe this is happening again, but now I must do something about it!_

I then made a couple of swift hand signs and put my hands to the ground, charging up electric nature Charka. "**Raikiri!**" When it was done charging, I used my speed to appear behind him. My left hand was overflowing with electric charka and I thrusted it towards his back. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared at my side, and kneed me in my gut.

"Gragh!" I grunted, coughing up some blood, which wasn't a pleasent feeling since I had my mask on, like always. Then he uppercutted me and I was flung high up into the air. He then disappeared again. I managed to recover in mid air and began falling back down to the ground. I then heard some rushing movement and looked to my side, but it was too late. I got punched right in the face and I was flung down to the ground, creating a big shockwave and dust flew everywhere.

"You're too slow, Kakashi-sensei." Andrew said mockingly. I was paralyzed now, and I couldn't get up. _How did he do that much damage to my body?_

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I walked up to the crator where Kakashi layed in, and laughed cruely at him. I then heard something coming from my side. I looked and saw Sage Mode Naruto with a Rasengan rushing towards me. _Like that'll work._ Right when he thrusted it, I jumped into the air, dodging it, and I kicked him in the face in midair. Naruto went down to the ground rather easily, but then his body suddenly poofed into white smoke.

"A Shadow Clone?" I muttered. Then I heard a strange sound coming from behind me... And then I sensed a large mass of Charka forming. _That sounds like... Oh no!_

"**Futon: Rasen Shuriken!**" I then turned around and I saw the spiraling Rasengan incased in wind charka, shaped into a shuriken, coming at me at full speed. I did a few quick hand signs and slammed my two hands to the ground.

"**Earth Style: Rock Wall!**" The ground in front of me suddenly rised up and became a big, thick rock wall. The Rasen Shuriken hit it and it exploded, and the wall crumbled before it. I then jumped backwards to get out of the explosions radius.

"You arn't getting AWAY!" A voice yelled out to my side has I was in midair.

"Huh?" I looked to my side and saw another Rasen Shuriken coming at me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion has the Rasen Shuriken slowly came at me. My left eye began to ache, and I could feel blood dripping down from it. Then my left eye widened fully and I felt searing pain coming from it. The Rasen Shuriken was swallowed up by a black vortex that came out of no where, bending space and time around it... But then I realised it was my left eye that was doing that.

I covered my left eye with my hand and the black vortex, and the pain disappeared. Then I stumbled on the ground, but immediately got back up. I saw three Narutos running straight towards me and I went into a battle stance. _This should be fun!_

"Why are you doing this Andrew? You BAKA!" A Naruto yelled, trying to punch and kick, but I was too fast and dodged each and every one. The other two Narutos were doing the same thing, making it a little more difficult, but it was still easy. Then I released a burst of energy around me, blowing them away. Two of them poofed, but the last one didn't, which means he's the original.

He slowly stood back up and then yelled, "WHY! What's the point? You don't have any reason for doing this! Sasuke sorta does but that's not the point! What did we do to you to make you wanna kill us now?"

"... Nothing..."

"Nothing? ... WHAT KIND OF POINT IS THAT? ... I thought you were my friend, I thought you were my rival, but not my enemy..."

"If you really want to know why, then so be it... My past... Remember when I said I had a sad past? ... I'm worthless now, so what else can I do now? I lost everyone I held dear! I lost control of myself back then and they could never forgive me for what I had done... Especially if I killed someone!" I yelled, and suddenly a strange feeling came over me. A black aura surronded me, and I saw black bones manifest from them. "And now... Since everyone I loved hates me, then I shall hate everyone back! I shall hate everything! DESTROY everything! Make everything SUFFER! Make everything PERISH! THAT IS MY PURPOSE NOW!"

Then I reared my head back and looked towards the sky and let out a ferocious roar of anger, and sadness. I felt the aura around me expand and grow, the bones now had manifested skin, and it created a rib cage, spine, arms and then a head. The aura roared with me, intensifying it. I then realised that this was Susano'o. A black Susano'o... What does that color supposed to mean?

"... Andrew... That point doesn't make any SENSE!" Naruto shouted back. "You have people who love you! The village! Your comrades! Your-"

"That doesn't matter to me!" I yelled, noticing my voice had deepened a little and sounded more demon-like. "What about my family? Do they love me anymore? HUH? DO THEY?"

I was just about to strike Naruto down with my Susano'o's hand, which would of instantly crushed him, when something suddenly penetrated my Susano'o and hit my arm. My eyes widened, and I slowly looked down to see what hit my arm. _A... Sedative dart? With... Sapphire's... homemade injection?_

I slowly looked to my side with eyes still as wide has ever, and my vision started to blur and I wobbled a little. I saw a figure running towards me, with what looks like tears coming out of it's eyes. Then there was figures behind that figure. They all seemed so familiar. I wobbled more, and when they got close enough, it hit me like a ton of bricks that fell from space! _My... O'hana... Is that... My O'hana?_

I then lost my balance completely and began to fall down, but it seemed like it was an eternity. It was all in slow motion. The figure closest to me, with tears flying out, running towards me... It's...

"S... Sa... Sap... Hire..." I muttered as my eyes closed and I felt the darkness take over me... Falling into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun to write! It's packed with action... But I must say that I'm not good at action as alot of other authors are, but I think I did alright! Practice makes perfect!<strong>

**Please Read & Review and tell me what you think about this Chapter!**


	7. Nightmare, The Letter, and BIG Surprise

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: I don't own the song "Animal I have Become" by "Three Days Grace"**

**A/N 4: Also, there's gonna be a VERY big shocker in this Chapter, :).**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 7: Nightmare/The Letter/BIG Surprise**

I opened my eyes, to see that I was in the same black void that I was in before in my dreams. I immediately turned around, but this time, I didn't see that version of me there. I breathed a sigh of relief, even though this void was making me feel uneasy.

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

The scene immediately changed from black emptyness to a city... A city on fire to be exact.

"Hello?" I called out, running around the streets of this city. Then I heard maniacal laughter, and I turned to my side. There, I saw helpless citizens running away from something, but it was too late. An explosion of black fire engulfed the citizens, and they were burnt to ashes instantly, yet I can still hear their piercing screams.

I turned around and I saw an exact copy of myself... Well, in Experiment form, and his eyes were in the Eternal Mangekyo state.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)_

"Hehahahaha!" He laughed, and then he lunged at me, but somehow, he went right through me. I looked behind myself and saw that he was after more citizens.

"Stop it right now!" I yelled, firing green energy blasts at him. The green blasts didn't do anything, in fact, it just went right through him and through the buildings. I was now stareing helplessly has he tore everything in sight apart. All the people he came in contact with were torn to shreds by his razor sharp claws, or obliterated by his energy blasts.

"What's going on? Why can't I do anything about this? Please, make it stop!" I shouted.

"It's not going to stop." I heard a voice state behind me. I turned around again, and this time, he was there. A version of me in an Akatsuki cloak. "This is what you became..."

_I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

I lunged at him in pure rage, but I simply went right through him as well.

"Hehehe... That's not going to work here." He said. "You might as well give up."

"Why... Why is this happening to me?" I yelled.

He chuckled and said, "I warned you about this last time, you've become blood-thristy with the Mangekyo Sharingan... And you couldn't do anything about it."

I began to remember what I had done after I saw Sasuke for the first time. It was as if I was in a trance, and I wanted nothing but the Sharingan... And to destroy everything with it.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal <em>

"Now then, what are you gonna do now?" He questioned, smirking evily.

I went to my knees, remembering all the people I've killed in the war... Including my comrades. But then, I stood back up, and looked back to this version of me, and I put a determined look on my face, "What I'm going to do now, huh? Well, I'll fight my evil half, and I'll never let him take control ever again!"

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<em>

This surprised him, but then he smirked, as if he liked that answer anyway. "I hope you can... You'll have to soon."

This confused me. What did he mean by 'You'll have to soon'? The next thing he said gave me the answer... Well, sorta.

"Because, they are coming... They are coming for everyone and everything, in every world."

"What? Who?"

"Heh... _Spoilers._" That gave it away instantly. I know the person who always says that one word... And now my eyes widened in shock. Then I heard an explosion behind me, and I turned to see the Experiment form of myself obliterating a large building. Then he turned to me, and he lunged at me. This time, we actually made physical contact. He punched me down to the ground and pinned me.

I was frozen in shock, and I couldn't move my body at all. Then it was all over. He raised his black paw, and I saw the tips of his razor sharp claws sparkle. Then he swung it down, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the embrace of death.

But nothing happened.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal I have become)_

I slowly opened my eyes, and the surrondings were different. I believe it's reality now, but I'm not so sure yet. When the surrondings came in view, my eyes widened. _How... Am I back home?_

I now knew that I was in Jumba's ship, in the medical bay to be precise... But no machines were attached to me, so I must of been knocked out by something.

_I remember now... I went crazy and attacked everyone in the Naruto world... And then... And then..._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the front door of the ship opening and the 4 eyed, jumbo sized alien coming in, "Aah! Earth boy is awake! How are you feeling?"

"Terrible..." I muttered.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Mentally... I'm a monster..." I replied, turning around on my bed.

Jumba was quiet for a moment and then stated, "You are not monster, you were malfunctioning... Also, I found your lab... You are being smarter than evil genius now!"

"Where is my lab? Is it still in the Naruto world?"

"No, we teleported it."

I sighed and said, "Good."

"What happened to me doc? I wasn't malfunctioning when I saw Sasuke, and then I just went totally berserk as if it was my own free will..." I questioned.

"It's probably all of your power going into your head, as in, corruption. Power corrupts people... Young one, you should be more careful."

"I knew it had to be something like that." I looked at my hands and let my eyes change to the Sharingan. I moved my hand around, and I could read where it was going to go before it happened.

"What happened to your eyes, Earth boy? Those eyes are looking familiar actually..."

"You seen Sasuke on T.V, right? This is the Sharingan... I copied it from him."

"Aah, I am remembering now... The eye that could read movements that the Uchiha clan possessed."

"And another reason I went berserk..." I turned again and layed on my back, looking straight up at Jumba, and asked, "How did y'all find me anyway? I was in another universe!"

"Letter." Jumba replied. I remember now... That letter... The letter I wrote before I teleported. Jumba then said, "I'll tell you everything that had happened before and when we got that letter... So listen carefully young one."

"Yes doc, I will."

Jumba then began the tale, "It was a saddened Sapphire who retrieved that letter first and then..."

_Flash Back, when Sapphire came to Andrew._

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega walked up to boojiboo on the beach that was destroyed but now looked brand new, and he looked completely saddened and distraught, probably because of what he did when he was malfunctioning.

"Boojiboo? Youga okietaka?" Meega questioned.

"N-Naga! M-Meega bad... Meega misa soka, but meega must get far away from here!" Boojiboo stated, and he then sprouted his wings and took off immediately towards the ocean.

"BOOJIBOO! BOOJIBOOOO!" Meega called out, but to naga avail, he naga responded. Boojiboo just went further out, and eventually went out of sight.

"Boojiboo..." Meega muttered, and then meega began to cry lightly. "Naga boojiboo... (_Sniff_) Naga had to leave... (_Sniff_)"

Then meega completely broke down, crying into the sandy surface.

_A little later._

Meega went back home after an hour of non-stop crying, and went onto the couch in the living room. Meega sighed sadly, and another tear fell from meega's eye.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Someone asked. Meega turned meega's head slowly, and saw Lilo at the entrance to the living room with a worried look.

"Naga... Boojiboo... Gone." Meega studdered out, releasing more tears.

Lilo went to the couch and embraced meega and said, "It's gonna be okay Sapphire... Andrew is just... Having a rough day... I'm sure he'll come back to us, and to you."

Meega felt better after hearing that, but meega still had doubts. Lilo then pulled back from the hug and we played video games the entire day. It made meega feel better as well, but meega would always get the urge to break down.

_A few days later._

It's been a few days now, and there was naga word to where boojiboo went. Meega wished that meega could've stopped boojiboo when he was malfunctioning... Then maybe he wouldn't have left.

Meega went into meega's and boojiboo's room and suddenly a green flash of light appeared on the bed.

"Boojiboo?" Meega muttered in an hopeful tone. When the green light disappeared, it was just a letter. Meega walked over to the bed and picked up the letter and meega began to read it.

_Dear O'hana,_

_I'm sorry, but I must go... The amount of power I have is just too overwhelming, and I do understand if y'all hate me now cause of what I did. I don't want to hurt any of you, especially my boojiboo, Sapphire. Now I will tell y'all one of my secrets... I've lied alot to Lilo and Stitch, and only Jumba knows the truth of me. Y'all do know that I'm from another universe... But in my universe, your universe is fiction, a cartoon, so I knew everything about you guys... And I mean EVERYTHING. About Hamsterviel, Gantu, 627, Leroy, everything._

_I believe in a theory known as the multi-universe theory, where a thought becomes another universe, which explains why your universe is actually a real reality, but in a different dimension then my own. A rip in time and space somehow brought me into your dimension, and I was overjoyed. I also knew Stitch's language because of the cartoon and I had it completely memorized._

_Finally, Sapphire... I'm very sorry about going like this... I don't want to leave, but if I don't... I might of killed you and the rest of the O'hana. Good news is that I stopped my malfunctions now... But my power might eventually corrupt me anyway._

_Well, I guess it's goodbye... I'm teleporting to another universe so I won't be a danger to your universe anymore... Aloha... "Aloha means hello and goodbye, but for this... It mostly means goodbye..."_

_P.S: I'll always love you Sapphire, no matter what happens, and please don't forget it._

_P.S 2: Jumba, if you try to search for me... Don't._

Meega teared up after reading the letter. "Boojiboo... Naga coming back?" Meega crawled up to the pillow and meega stuffed meega's head into it, crying meega's heart out.

Suddenly, meega's door opened and someone asked, "Sapphire, are you okay?"

Meega lifted head up, sat back up, and wiped away some of meega's tears, but they kept on coming. Meega saw Lilo at the doorway. "Naga..." Meega studdered.

Lilo scrambled up to the bed and embraced me, "It's gonna be okay Sapphire..."

"Naga won't!" Meega shouted.

"What... Why?" Lilo questioned, pulling back from the hug.

"Read this!" Meega handed her the letter. Lilo read it slowly and carefully, and then looked back to meega with a look of shock.

"So, all this time... He knew everything about us?" Lilo said. "And... He didn't even have to leave! He could of gotten Jumba's help!"

"Gaba now? Boojiboo isa naga coming back..." Meega said, releasing more and more tears.

"Oh yes he is! We're getting Jumba... O'hana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten!" Lilo shouted loudly. Meega's eyes widened as meega remembered that, and hope returned in meega's heart.

Lilo and meega ran out of the room and out the door to the backyard. We ran non-stop till we got to Jumba's ship. Lilo banged on the door and Jumba opened it impatiently, "What is being it little girl? I'm working on fusion chamber right now for recharging Earth boy."

Lilo didn't say anything and handed Jumba the letter without hesitation. Jumba skimed through it in about 3 seconds and looked back up to us, "I see... Earth boy is beginning to lose his marbles and as a last resort, he left to another universe... And he wrote down that he recharged himself? How was he able to be doing that?"

"CAN YOUGA FIND BOOJIBOO?" Meega shouted, which seemed loud enough for the entire island to hear.

Jumba stepped back a bit from meega's sudden outburst and said, "I-I'll see what I can do Experiment 622... The letter itself should be having DNA of Earth boy and I could be tracking it... But first, I must create device for doing that."

"Then get on it Jumba! We must find Andrew! No one gets left behind or forgotten!" Lilo stated. Jumba then ran back inside and we followed him. He started to gather up multiple types of materials and tools.

"This may be taking a few weeks... Now, I can make device easily, but the tracking will be the longest part, for it's using a radar that sends signals to other universes through time and space."

"It doesn't matter how long it will take, just please get on with it Jumba!" Lilo said.

"Right, right." Jumba said. Then Jumba began to put parts together and weld them in place, and screw the screws with a screwdriver and tightening up bolts with a wrench. The device began to look similiar to a high-end printer... Only more alien-like.

After about 30 minutes, he stopped what he was doing and exclaimed, "Device is finished!"

"Wow, that quickly?" Lilo said in amazement. Meega was also amazed at how fast that took.

"Now then, inserting letter now." Jumba put the letter into a scanner inside the printer-like device and it began to read, scan, and process it. "This is gonna be taking a while... My estimation of time would be about 1 to 3 weeks."

"Well, Sapphire, lets go." Lilo said.

"Ih." Meega replied. Lilo and meega went back to the house and watched cartoons for the rest of the day, and afterwards, ate dinner. We showed the letter to everyone else and they all had different reactions. Stitch had a look of realisation, Nani had a look of shock, and Pleakley had a look of anger.

"So that isa why achi-baba seemed to know everything about our cousins and tantalog." Stitch said.

"He knew everything about us the entire time? That sure is odd." Nani stated.

"Why didn't he tell us that? He could of told us everything at the beginning!" Pleakley shouted.

"Probably because it'd be weird and also unbelievable at first." Lilo said.

"Oh... Good point." Pleakley commented.

_Present._

**Andrew's P.O.V**

While Jumba was telling the story of what happened when I was gone, someone knocked on the ship's door.

"Come in." Jumba said. Then the door opened and it was an Experiment I haven't seen before. It was female, and it looked like a complete copy of Angel, only difference was that she was red and light red.

"Andrew's finally back and awake!" She exclaimed, running over to my bed, and standing next to it.

"Uh, who's this?" I asked.

"What, you don't recongnize my voice?" She asked. Now that she mentioned it, her voice does sound a bit familiar... Like a certain little girl...

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "Well, kinda."

"Here's a hint... I'm the biggest Elvis fan on the island."

My jaw dropped. "L-L-L-LILO?" I shouted out of shock.

"Aloha!" She said playfuly.

What the heck is happening here? Why is she an Experiment? What the heck happened when I was gone?

"Aah, latest project, Little Girl 2.0! It was just theoretical, but I had to be doing it since she got posioned by sharp projectile in universe you teleported to... This was being only way to save her." Jumba explained.

I managed to put my jaw back up and I got out of bed, and said, "I'll come back to hear the rest of the story later... But for now... I'm gonna go inside the house."

I walked out, no, more like fast walked out of the ship and went to the backdoor of the Pelakai residence.

"Got to be a dream... Yeah, just a dream... Lilo becoming an Experiment... HAH! ... Oh god, Stitch, you better be staying with Angel!" I muttered to myself, walking through the hallway. "Oh yeah, I'm still in human form... Meh, I'll stay in it for now."

I walked up to my bedroom and saw no one in it, so I sprinted in and jumped on my bed. Now I was laying on my back stareing at the ceiling, thinking. I started to think about my lovely boojiboo, Sapphire. _Sapphire... _"Sapphire!"

I jumped out of bed, and went out of my room, looking for her. I went into the Kitchen. _Nope, not here._ Went to the living room. _Also not here... Where are you?_ Then I went to the backdoor and opened it, looking out towards the hammock in the distance. Then I saw the most beautiful Experiment there, on the hammock. _There you are, boojiboo!_

I began to walk up there, but then I stopped. I saw her... Silently crying. It broke my heart cleanly in half.

"Boojiboo..." I heard her mutter quietly, but I was able to hear it cause of my super heightened hearing. "Meega hope youga return to meega soon... Isa been 3 or 4 weeks..."

I walked up to the hammock, and then I said quietly, but loudly enough for her to hear, "Meega's here, boojiboo... Meega isa back."

Her body immediately jerked back and she slowly turned her head towards me. "B-B-BOO-BOOJIBOO?"

"Yes?"

"Youga... Back... Youga... Isa back! Oh boojiboo... BOOJIBOO!" Sapphire shouted happily and immediately pulled me right into the hammock and kissed me on the lips like no tomorrow, trying to steal my tongue with her tongue. The sudden shock and pleasure of her kissing me made me morph into my Experiment form. Even though there was a bright green flash from my morphing, she kept on kissing me the entire time. I wrapped my furry arms around her and she did the same, our kissing becoming harder every passing moment. Our mouths moved up and down and there was light smacking sounds, and I felt like I was in heaven. I was finally back with my boojiboo.

I parted for a breath and said, "Meega isa glad to be back with youga, boojiboo. Meega tay Sapphire, Meega tay boojiboo... Meega soka for leaving like that..."

"Isa okietaka, youga forgiven." Sapphire said, and pressed her lips back onto mine.

We stayed on the hammock, not stopping the kissing at all for about an hour, or two. When we did part, Sapphire was getting exhausted, but I wasn't, which doesn't surprise me, since I was a copy of my own creation in fiction, Experiment Alpha.

"Youga want to go inside?" I asked.

"Ih." We both then went back inside the house, my arm looped in with her arm, and we went to the living room to watch whatever was on.

_Later: About 8:00 P.M_

We had pizza for dinner for celebration of my return, and I felt completely happy. They didn't hate me for what I did. But now I brought a curse though... The Sharingan. I don't know when, but I know that this stupid eye would make me go crazy again.

I was in the ship now, waiting for Jumba to arrive and for him to tell me the rest of the tale... Especially about what happened to Lilo.

"Aah, Earth boy, you are wanting me to tell you the rest of the story now?" Jumba asked as he came into the ship.

"Ih."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is finally done! It felt like it took forever to write this, but here it is now! I hope y'all liked that big shocker of Lilo. :P.<strong>

**Please Read & Review!**


	8. Rescuing Andrew, Lilo Becomes an Exp!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629", its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic, that's me, and that's how Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: (****MUST READ****) I think I messed up big time from Chapter 6 to 7, cause I wrote that Sapphire was there, but in Chapter 7, I made it seem like she wasn't there at all... So I'm gonna improvise I guess and make Andrew see Sapphire when he got hit with the sedative dart when it was really just an hallucination.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 8: Rescuing Andrew From Himself/Lilo Becomes an Experiment**

_Flash Back._

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

_Three weeks later._

"Little girl! Experiment 622! Device has finished with the tracking!" Jumba's booming voice called out. Meega immediately woke up from meega's lonely slumber and meega ran inside meega's bathroom, brushing meega's teeth as fast as meega could. Then meega ran right out of the bathroom and practically barged through meega's door. Meega ran down to the hallway and saw Jumba standing at the backdoor's doorway. Lilo also sped down the hallway with Stitch and went beside meega, and we all looked at Jumba intently.

Jumba motioned us to come with him and we all ran to the ship. Jumba opened the door and we all entered swiftly, and meega asked, "So, device isa done tracking boojiboo?"

"Yes, it is being done tracking Earth boy. All we need to be doing now is to be doing teleportation to that universe once coordinates are downloaded into my latest invention, the Dimensional Surfboard!" Jumba announced, motioning towards his surfboard with alot of machinery at the back of it, which sorta looked like a motor. There was a plug at the back of it which was connected to the scanner, downloading the coordinate information.

Lilo sighed, "This reminds me of that time traveling surfboard..."

"Ih..." Stitch commented.

"Gaba?" Meega asked, puzzled that there was another surfboard device.

"(_Sigh_) It's a_ long _story." Lilo stated.

"How long will coordinates be done downloading?" Meega questioned Jumba.

Jumba replied, "Being any second now."

Then the machines beeped, signaling that it is done downloading. "There, it is being finished!" Jumba exclaimed happily. Meega and Lilo jumped and danced for joy! Meega was going to get meega's boojiboo back!

"However... Little girl and 622, I am thinking you both should be staying here. Stitch and I will take care of this." Jumba stated. Lilo and meega stopped dancing, and meega gave Jumba a death glare.

"Gaba do youga mean? Meega will come and get boojiboo!" Meega yelled.

Lilo also shouted, "And if Stitch is going, then I'm going too!"

Jumba gave it some thought, and then he finally said, "... Alright, here is being my decision, little girl can come, but 622 shall be staying."

Meega was going to shout all sorts of curses at Jumba, but he continued before meega could, "Little girl is coming, because 626 would also beg her to be coming along... 622, I'm being sorry, but I am knowing that when you see Earth boy, you'll run to him for sure, and if he's going out of control... Well... He might accidently... Kill you."

"NAGA! Dah boojiboo would naga do that! Meega needs to help him!" Meega shouted angrily.

Jumba sighed, but then he had a thoughtful look on his face, and then said, "There is being one way you can help out though."

"Gaba? Gaba is it? Meega must help boojiboo somehow!" Meega pleaded.

"Alright, are you okay with handing over a few sedative darts?" Jumba asked. Meega knew where this was going, and when meega was about to retort, meega thought about it. _If boojiboo is going out of control, sedative dart will help ease him up and also knock him out for safe retrieval._

"Hmm... Ih." Meega nodded. Meega then created five darts from meega's palms and handed them over to Jumba. He then took out a futuristic dart gun from a shelf that seemed to be the perfect size for meega's darts.

Jumba stated as he loaded the gun with the five darts, "This dart gun will be able to fire the darts from very far distances, would be most useful if Earth boy is rampaging..."

"Anyway... Jumba, we can teleport now, right?" Lilo questioned.

"Yes, we shall... Uh, Experiment 622, I'd advise you to be stepping out of the ship for a moment."

"Gaba? Why?" Meega asked.

Jumba's face turned into a threatening one, "Step. Out. Of. The. Ship."

"O-Okietaka..." Meega studdered fearfully. Meega doesn't understand... Why is Jumba making meega go outside? Arn't they going to be using the surfboard? Meega stepped outside of the ship and closed the door. Before meega could do anything else, the ship suddenly flashed and disappeared.

"G-Gaba?"

**Jumba's P.O.V**

"Activating Dimensional Transport! Please be hanging on!" I ordered. Stitch and Lilo obliged and grabbed onto the sides of the ship. I pressed the buttons on my Dimensional Surfboard and it began to flash repeatedly.

"Initiating in 3... 2... 1..." The computer counted down.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed.

"Dimensional Transport: Activated." The computer stated. Then my ship suddenly rocked back and forth strongly, which made me lose my balance and tripped, making me fall face flat on the ground.

"PFFT, HEHAHAHAHA!" Stitch bursted into laughter, holding on to the edge still.

"What's with the rocking back and forth!" Lilo yelled questioningly.

"We are going through the dimensions, that is being why!" I exclaimed.

Lilo edged her way on the sides and went to a window. I saw her eyes widen.

"What is being the problem, little girl?" I managed to stand and I struggled to keep my balance has the ship rocked back and forth. I went to the window and the sight I saw amazed me. _It's... So beautiful._ We were going through a cloudy, stormy vortex, which I think is the Time and Space vortex, or, atleast, according to my theory.

The vortex began to burst in electricity, and the ship was getting enveloped in lightning.

"BE HANGING ON! WE ARE BREAKING THROUGH!" I exclaimed. My ship shook and rocked back and forth much more viciously and eventually it stopped all together. "Oh, thank goodness."

I looked back out the window and saw the inevitable... We were crash landing into a forest.

"Oh Gr-" My ship heavily crashed into the forest, and my vision entirely blacked out.

**Stitch's P.O.V**

The ship crashed landed and meega was thrown about like a ragdoll.

Meega hit meega's head on a wall, "Ogata! ... Naga bootifa." All the lights were malfunctioning and flickering, but they then went back to normal.

Meega rubbed meega's head and saw that both Lilo and Jumba were both out cold on the cold, hard floor. Meega raced to a sink in the kitchen department of the ship, and meega grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Meega ran back and went up to the unconscious Jumba, and meega proceeded to splash his face.

He stirred and his four eyes opened. "What? What has been happening?" Jumba questioned, standing back up slowly.

"Ship crash, naga bootifa." Meega replied. "Ship okietaka?"

Jumba raced over to the controls... Which seemed to be fine. "Seems the crash landing was hard, but didn't do much damage to the ship... I guess we are being lucky."

Meega went to the unconscious Lilo and licked her face has an attempt to wake her up. Meega wasn't going to splash water on her face to wake her up, that'd be rude.

"Rgh... What... What happened?" Lilo's eyes slowly opened after meega licked her, and she suddenly shot up. "Did we crash land?"

"Indeed we did little girl, but the ship seems to be fine..." Jumba replied, double checking the controls.

Lilo began to shake her head and stood up, wobbling a bit. She seemed to be a bit dizzy still. Meega helped her stay up, and she instincitly used meega's body has a support.

"Thank you Stitch, but I think I'm fine now." Lilo smiled at meega's action. She walked away and she was more stable in balance now. She went to where Jumba was, and questioned, "So, where are we right now?"

"The world Earth boy has teleported himself into, and it seems we have crash landed into a forest." Jumba replied. "We should be using Stitch to track him now."

"Okietaka!" Meega exclaimed.

"I agree, rock-a-hula Stitch!" Lilo stated happily. Jumba proceeded to open the door with the controls and meega ran out of the ship.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Stitch swiftly ran out of the ship, and began sniffing on the ground like a hound dog. Suddenly he shot up and pointed straight forward, "Achi-baba isa this way!"

Lilo and Jumba ran out once they heard Stitch say that. Stitch then ran forward to that direction and Lilo and Jumba followed. They went through many trees, and Lilo accidently tripped over a wire of some sort.

"Uh-Oh..." Lilo muttered, standing back up. Suddenly a trap sprung to life and three shurikens fired out of the tree tops, heading right towards Lilo.

"LILO!" Stitch yelled. He jumped up and tackled Lilo out of the way, but one shuriken managed to graze her shoulder. Stitch fell on top of her and immediatly got off. He then noticed the scrape. "Lilo! Youga okietaka?"

"Yeah Stitch, I'm fine, just a scrape, nothing to worry about." Lilo replied, standing back up. Oh, she wasn't going to be fine. Jumba picked up on of the shurikens and scanned it with some scanning device.

"Uh... Little girl, you are not going to be okay..." Jumba said grimly, looking at the results. "These sharp projectiles... Were poisoned..."

"What?" Lilo exclaimed. "But I don't feel... Poi..." Lilo suddenly began to fall down, but Stitch was close enough to catch her. Stitch could tell that Lilo was unconscious now. Stitch was now fearing the worst. What would he do if she died? She was the one who brought him out of his evil ways at the beginning. She was his one true and first friend.

Stitch carried her bridal style, releasing his two lower arms, and ran full speed to the ship. Jumba followed haste.

They both entered the ship, and Jumba stated, looking at his scanner again, "Agh! Blitznak! It's not showing any cures for this poison!"

"Then gaba do we do?" Stitch questioned, laying Lilo down on a medical bed.

'_I guess I am having no choice..._' Jumba thought. Jumba ran to a medical cabinet and took out a syringe filled with liquid, the same liquid he used on Andrew. He went back to the medical bed and gently picked up Lilo's arm, and gently injected it into her.

"Gaba isa that?" Stitch asked curiously. He thought Jumba said there was no cures.

Jumba took a breath and calmly said, "The same liquid I used on Andrew."

Stitch was awestructed. That would mean Lilo would recover and become an Experiment! Stitch didn't know what to think. Was this a good or bad thing?

Suddenly, a shockwave came by and shook the entire ship and forest. Stitch ran right back outside and his ears flopped down. He was staring in awe at a VERY large explosion of fire, that filled the entire horizone.

"That could only be one person," Jumba muttered, walking back out with his dart gun. "Earth boy is rampaging like expected."

Stitch turned to Jumba. "Youga leaving Lilo alone? Why?" Stitch questioned bitterly. He didn't like the idea of her not being guarded, and he was also overprotective of his O'hana, which was understandable and good.

"Be relaxing 626, she is nice and safe inside ship." Jumba pulled out a device and pressed a button. The ships door went up, closed, and locked. "Now it is time for retrieving Earth boy!"

_At the Rocky, burnt Battlefield._

Andrew was battling Kakashi at the moment, and he was winning. After dodging a Raikiri, he uppercutted Kakashi, Kakashi recovered in midair, and Andrew used his super speed to appear in the air, and he dashed towards the airborne Kakashi, smashing his fist into Kakashi's face. Kakashi soared back down to the ground, and on impact, created a big crater and dust flew everywhere.

_Forsest._

Stitch and Jumba were sprinting through the forest, heading towards the direction where they saw the tremendous explosion.

"Meega naga knew achi-baba had THAT much power." Stitch commented, running faster.

Jumba sighed, getting out of breath from the running, "I, however, did... He has the power to blow up PLANETS! We must get to him before he is going completely out of control!"

_Battlefield._

Naruto inevitably showed up and was also getting his butt kicked by Andrew... Or, atleast, Andrew was blocking everything Naruto threw at him effortlessly. Then they both began to shout at each other, and Andrew was ranting on about pure bullshit of making everything perish and suffer. A black aura surronded Andrew, and bones manifested from them. Susano'o. Then Andrew reared back, and roared. The Susano'o grew and became more humonid, also manifesting skin, arms, a spine, ribcage, and head.

Stitch and Jumba were now on the edge of the forest, and they saw the burnt up battlefield, and the Susano'o, which was pretty far away from them, but they could still see Andrew inside of it.

"What... Is... This?" Jumba was in awe. He never even seen a thing like this. None of his Experiments, except maybe illusionary ones creating illusions, had a power like this. "... Anyway, fireing in the hole!"

Jumba looked into his scope, took aim at Andrew's arm, and shot a sedative dart. It somehow went through the Susano'o and hit Andrew's arm perfectly. Stitch and Jumba then did a mad dash towards Andrew.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I was just about to strike Naruto down with my Susano'o's hand, which would of instantly crushed him, when something suddenly penetrated my Susano'o and struck my arm. My eyes widened, and I slowly looked down to see what struck my arm. _A... Sedative dart? With... Sapphire's... Homemade injection?_

I slowly looked to my side with eyes wide as they could possibly get. My vision started to blur and I felt myself wobble, starting to lose balance. Then I saw a figure running towards me, with what looks like tears coming out of it's eyes. Then there was figures behind that figure. They all seemed so familiar. I wobbled more, and when they got close enough, it hit me like a ton of bricks that feel directly from space! _My... O'hana... Is that... My O'hana?_

I then lost my balance completely and began to fall down, but it seemed to last for an eternity. It looked like it was all in slow motion. The blurry figure closest to me, with tears flying out, running towards me... It's gotta be...

"S... Sa... Sap... Phire..." I muttered as my eyes closed and I felt darkness take me over, falling into unconsciousness.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Andrew may of thought he seen Sapphire running towards him, crying, but it was really his imagination. That dart created an hallucination of her, since he thought Sapphire was there to fire the dart in the first place.

Andrew fell to the ground, his Susano'o completely dissapated altogether. Stitch finally made it to Andrew and picked him up.

"W... Who are you? ... What are you?" Naruto asked, noticing the little blue, alien creature.

"Meega Stitch... Bye-bye!" Stitch suddenly said, and ran off with Andrew in hand. Naruto was awestructed.

"What the hell was that creature?"

Jumba was also running towards them, and met Stitch halfway. "Okay, good, we have Earth boy now... Let's get back to the ship!"

"Okietaka!" Stitch said.

_One Boring Run Later._

Stitch and Jumba made it to their ship, and Jumba pulled out that same device he used to close the ship. He pressed a different button on it, causing the door to unlock and open up. They both ran inside and gently put Andrew on a medical bed right beside Lilo's.

Oh, Lilo... When Stitch and Jumba looked back at Lilo, they were utterly shocked. She has already morphed!

"How... Is that even... Possible?" Jumba was raking his head for possible answers.

Stitch, however, was staring at Lilo, for she now was definitely breath taking. Then he shook his head. He was with Angel, and wouldn't dare cheat on her. Besides, Lilo's just a friend, a best friend, and he wouldn't want it any other way... Right?

Lilo now looked like an exact replica of Angel, but there was one exception. She was red, not pink. Now, there was one little odd thing about this that Jumba was a bit worried about... Jumba used this SAME liquid for Andrew... Did that mean... The same powers?

Jumba decided to think about this later, and started his Dimensional Surfboard again. The ship then suddenly disappeared, and went soaring through the Time and Space vortex. The ship rocked back and forth heavily and once again, it was bombarded with electricity. It broke through the barriers and appeared in a flash... At the same place it departed.

Jumba walked to the door, opened it, and went outside. "Aah, home at last!"

"Yep, glad to be home!" Jumba was startled at the voice, and turned around to see Lilo, well, the Experiment form of her. "The rocking of the ship woke me up..."

"I... See..." Jumba said awkwardly. Jumba then raced back into the ship, passing by Lilo, grabbing a portable mirror, and returned to Lilo outside. Jumba then placed the mirror in front of her, and Lilo gasped in shock.

"I'm... An... Experiment?" Lilo couldn't believe it.

Jumba explained, "You were poisoned by a poison that I had no cure for... Except the accidental Experiment forumal... It seems to cure anything, at the cost of turning oneself into an Experiment."

"Wow! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Lilo yelled.

Jumba said, "Wow, I thought you would be being horrified... Then again, I wasn't sure of what your reaction would be."

Meanwhile, Stitch snuck past Lilo and Jumba and went into the house. He was torn between something. Now that Lilo was an Experiment... Could Stitch be having feelings for her he never thought he had before?

Back at the ship, Andrew began to wake up and ponder where he was now.

"Anyway, I'll be checking up on Earth boy now." Jumba said. He went back into his ship and saw Andrew was starting to wake up. "Aah! Earth boy is awake! How are you feeling?"

_End Flash Back._

**Andrew's P.O.V**

"And that's that." Jumba ended. Wait... I had an hallucination of Sapphire? Well, I'll be damned... I thought she was really there.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, that was... Interesting... Also about the part that Lilo became an Experiment very quickly compared to me."

"I am still trying to figure that out." Jumba placed his hand to his chin. "It doesn't make any sense at all..."

"Anyway..." I yawned. "I think it's time for me to hit the hay."

"Alright, good night Earth boy." Jumba said, waving. I waved back, and teleported into my room. I saw Sapphire was already in bed, but her eyes opened when she saw me flash in.

"Boojiboo!" Sapphire shot up and sat on the bed. "Youga surprised meega..."

"Soka..." I chuckled. Sapphire giggled happily, and her face turned into a seductive one.

"Isa okietaka..." Sapphire then extended her hand and flicked her hand towards herself to say 'come here.' I grinned and I sat on the bed right next to her. She then immediately tackled me and kissed me like no tomorrow. It lasted for a while... And since I was already tired, I was getting exhuasted. She too seemed to be getting exhausted.

I pulled the covers over us and parted from her lips, and I said, "Goodnight, boojiboo."

"Goodnight, boojiboo." We both snuggled close and did a quick kiss, and then we both pretty much fell asleep instantly since we were both absouletly comfortable in each others arms.

Well, I wonder what tomorrow would bring... What with Lilo becoming an Experiment and all... But tomorrow would bring something I never expected, which I should of expected... What with the same liquid that was used on her for me...

_She became an exact copy of me in terms of powers and abilities... Sorta..._

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP! A whole month... A WHOLE F***IN MONTH?<strong> **I am SO sorry I havn't updated in so long, it was just that I had a case of writer's block and I finally managed to get over it. Anyway, I don't really know if this chapter was any good, but that's not for me to decide.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	9. Dream Connecting, Lilo's Powers!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: I'm also going to change some more detail on Lilo's Experiment form eventually... I think it needs a little bit of difference from Angel anyway.**

**A/N 4 (Must Read): A fair warning to you all, there's gonna be a scene in here where Andrew and Sapphire are pretty much having a long moment in the shower and it's sorta descriptive... But don't worry, it isn't all bad at all. They're not 'doing' it, so it's fine... I'm just giving y'all a heads up.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 9: Dream Connecting/Lilo's Powers**

I woke up pretty early for some odd reason. It's like I barely need sleep anymore. Sapphire, of course, was happily cuddled up on me. I had to move her as lightly has possible to get up, but I did regret doing it... Cause when she wakes up, I wouldn't be there.

I sat up, and jumped out of bed lightly. I did make some sound, so I immediately looked back at Sapphire. Still sleeping... Okay, good. I checked my iPod and it said that the time was 5:00 A.M.

"Meega guess I can go out for a little bit, and then come back to sleep a little more." I muttered. Okay... To make sure I don't wake up anyone, I have to teleport out, and that's just what I did. In a green flash, I was out in the backyard. Then I heard a distinct noise coming from Jumba's ship... Or atleast the direction of it.

"Now... Gaba could that be..." I ran on all fours to Jumba's ship, and when I got to it, I knocked on the door. No response. Knocked on it again. Still no response. "Hmm..."

Then I glanced over to the side, and saw movement coming towards my direction. As a Shinobi, I reacted like a Shinobi would, and that is to immediately jump up to the tree tops and watch.

I saw a big figure come out of the bushes, and I heard it mutter, "There... Earth boy's lab succesfully teleported."

Well, it was pretty obvious that it was Jumba... Wait... My lab? Didn't he say he already did that?

I jumped back down, landing in front of Jumba, which startled him, causing him to trip, and fall down on his back.

"E-Earth boy! W-Why are you being up so early?" Jumba inquired. I then helped him stand back up.

I retorted, "Well, I should be asking you the same thing... I thought you already teleported my lab."

"Well, um, I lied." Jumba simply answered. "Didn't want to make Earth boy mad."

"Mad? Really Jumba?" I shook my head. "I wouldn't of been mad."

"Then what would you have been feeling?" Jumba questioned.

"Well... I guess a little mad, but I would of just simply teleported over there and teleport back with it." I answered. "Isa that simple."

"Well, Earth boy, shouldn't you be getting to sleep? It is still being pretty early for you to be up." Jumba questioned.

I sighed, "Right, right... I will be going back to sleep... Oh, and I got a question... What powers does Lilo have?"

"I am having no idea, Earth boy... One thing she definitely has is Shape Shifting though, so that Nani won't be finding out." Jumba answered. "We'll be finding out eventually if she has more powers anyway... Well, seeing you later, Earth boy."

"Right, see ya." I waved, and saw Jumba walk into his ship. I then began walking back to the house. My mind was then beginning to wander, and I was thinking about what happened just recently...

The Naruto world... I killed so many... Obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan... And almost killed Naruto and Kakashi-sensei with it...

I'm a monster... I became so power hungry and I willingly gave into it... I stopped walking midway, and lifted up my paws, and stared at them. _There's no way to undo what I've done... So just forget it Andrew... Forget it..._ But there was no way for me to forget it. Absolutely no way...

I put my paws down and shook my head. _Get it together man... You need more sleep, that's all._ I teleported back into my room, and looked upon my bed. Sapphire was still sleeping peacefully.

I slowly crawled up onto the bed and crawled towards the pillows. I then layed myself down on my side and put my head onto the pillow and pulled the covers over myself. My ears then perked up has I heard Sapphire happily sigh, and she absent-mindedly cuddled towards me, putting her arms around my shoulders, and hugged me tightly

I smiled, and hugged her back. "Boojiboo having good dream, arn't youga?" I muttered quietly, knowing she couldn't hear me. _I bet I could use one of my powers, so that when I sleep, we'll both be in the same exact dream, but that might backfire somehow... Eh, I guess I could give it a try._

I pressed my forehead against hers, and closed my eyes. _I hope this psychic power actually works._

_**In Dream.**_

I opened my eyes, and I saw that I was in a huge, grassy meadow, filled with sky blue colored flowers. I looked to the left, to the right, and turned completely around as well, but I couldn't find any trees anywhere. It was like the meadow went on and on forever.

I turned around again, and I saw a figure out in the distance, picking some of those flowers, and giving them a big whiff. Then the figure turned slightly and stopped, facing towards me.

"Boojiboo!" It called out, waving happily. It was Sapphire! Did that mean my psychic power worked? Awesome!

I ran over to where she was, and she happily tackle hugged me. We rolled down the meadow, giggling happily, and then we finally rolled to a stop. We were both on our sides, holding each other, and we were both staring deeply into each others eyes. Her dark blue eyes were like a deep blue ocean, and it was filled with so much compassion and love.

"Meega glad youga doing okietaka now..." Sapphire breathed out.

"Ih... Meega too." I smiled.

"Meega thought meega would of lost youga forever... But meega glad that naga happened." She smiled as well.

"Yeah... Meega misa soka that happened... Meega should've gotten Jumba's help, or just made that fusion chamber hagata, so that when I recharged myself, meega wouldn't of just went off like that, and-"

Sapphire moved her hand and put a finger on my lips, "Shhh, isa okietaka boojiboo."

She put her hand back around me, and I burried my head onto her shoulder, letting some tears out, "Meega missed youga so much when meega was in other world... Meega glad meega isa hagata to stay..."

She rubbed my back soothingly, and burried her head onto my shoulder, and she too let some tears out, for I could feel a warm wetness on my shoulder, "Meega missed youga so much too. So very much."

We then pulled our heads away, and we stared into each others teary eyes again. We then started to slowly move closer, our lips inching towards each other, and our eyes closing slowly. When our lips finally touched, it became one of the best kisses of compassion and love I ever had.

_**Reality.**_

I opened my eyes slowly, and Sapphire and I were still kissing... But the surrondings were completely different. It looked like our room, and we were under our covers.

She too opened her eyes slowly, and we slowly parted. "Woah... Gaba happened?"

I answered, "Well, meega wanted to test new psychic power to connect our dreams... And it worked... But somehow it also effected the physical us."

"Eegalagoo." Sapphire commented. "That isa very cool."

"Ih, very." I chuckled. I sat up and pulled the covers off of myself. I then checked my iPod to see what time it was. 6:25 A.M. "Well, isa not sun rise yet, but it's close enough."

"Gaba?" Sapphire inquired.

"Well, to get up and what not." I chuckled once more.

"Ooh... Okietaka." Sapphire nodded. She also sat up and pulled the covers off of herself.

"So, who's going to take a shower first?" I questioned, getting off of the bed. I then stood up and stretched.

Sapphire shook her head, "Naga... Naga youga or meega going first."

I tilted my head, confused by what that meant. Then I finally noticed the look she was giving. It was a seductive, sly smile.

My eyes widened, and I tilted my head back. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. She giggled at my reaction, got off the bed, and slowly walked towards me in a seductive manner.

I began laughing nervously and gulped. "Uhh... Booji-"

She got close enough to put a finger on my lips, stopping me from continuing my sentence.

"Shhh..." Sapphire then removed her finger from my lips. Then she slowly put her arms around my shoulders and pressed her forehead against mine. I stared into her eyes, and they were definitely filled with love, and lust. "Come on... _Boojiboo_."

I couldn't resist anymore, and complied with a slow, shakey nod, and I knew my face was plastered with a very nervous grin. She grabbed my paw with her paw, and dragged me gently into the bathroom.

"S-Sapphire... Why are youga... Doing this?" I asked shyly.

"Gaba? Meega naga can spend time with boojiboo?" She asked playfully.

I retorted, "Well... Isn't this a bit... Inappropirate?"

"Oh, grow up!" She giggled. "How old are youga anyway?"

"14." I answered.

"Ah." Sapphire then let go of my hand and went to the side of the tub, turning on the water. Then she switched the modes from bath to shower. Hot, steamy water poured down from the shower head, and into the tub, which then flowed down into the drain.

Sapphire then jumped in, grabbing the plain white shower curtain and pulled it out, covering the sides of the tub so that the water wouldn't drip down onto the floor. Then she poked her head out at the side of the curtain, and motioned me to get in.

"Um... Uh..." I began studdering, staying at one spot. _This is very inappropriate, isn't it? Yes, I know she's my boojiboo, but..._

Sapphire then groaned at what I was doing. She obviously wasn't pleased with me staying at one spot. "Boojiboo, meega will be sad if youga naga come in and take a shower with meega." Then her face became a pout.

_Okay... You don't want boojiboo to be sad, right? So, screw it._ "O-Okietaka."

I slowly approached the tub and when I got to the front of it, Sapphire pulled the curtains slightly and grabbed my paw gently, and pulled me in gently as well. Once I was in the tube all the way, Sapphire wrapped her arms around my shoulders and crushed her lips onto mine.

My eyes fluttered shut has I melted into the kiss, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We both tilted our heads, deepening our kiss.

_So, this was all she wanted? We could've kissed anywhere... Why here?_ I was brought out of my thoughts when Sapphire's lips released mine, and then she released me from the hug. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw her getting a bottle of shampoo. Then she pulled me under the shower head, and I felt the hot water rinse my entire, furry body. It was definitely relaxing.

Sapphire went behind me and put lots of shampoo onto her paws, and then scrubbed my fur, making me a big, sudsy mess.

"B-Boojiboo... Meega can do this myself..." I murmured. I actually was enjoying this.

Sapphire ignored me and kept on scrubbing, working her paws into my fur. I then felt her making her way up, working the back and top of my head, and then she began scratching the back of my ears. The sensation it was giving was unbelieavable. I began purring on instinct, and groaned very lightly in pleasure, and I leaned towards her more.

"Youga like this, don't youga, boojiboo?" Sapphire asked playfully. I was only able to nod my head vigorously. _The scratching behind the ears is amazing... I feel like I'm in heaven!_

She stopped scratching my ears and began working her way down. She scrubbed my back and then my sides, and then turned me around to face her. Then she worked on my chest and then down to my stomach. _Uh-oh... Is she going to go down more?_

Sapphire's head then went up so that she could look at my face. She began smiling seductively... I guess that answered my thoughts for sure. Her paws went down from my belly and began to gently wash my groin and genitals. She made sure to scrub every part of it, and I could feel myself starting to lose it. I groaned in pleasure a whole lot from it.

She giggled, and began to work her way down again. She kneeled and began scrubbing my legs. _Ah crap... This is gonna tickle... A lot!_

Sapphire then worked at my feet, which caused me to fall down on my back against the tub. It didn't hurt or anything, so it was fine. She scrubbed the bottom of my feet and I began to clench my fingers, trying so hard not to laugh. It was futile though, and I began laughing my lungs out from the 'torture tickling.' Sapphire herself began laughing too, finding my laughter amusing.

"Okietaka, youga clean, boojiboo." Sapphire announced. She helped me stand back up and she gently pushed me under the shower head. I felt the shampoo run off of me, and I did, in fact, feel cleaner. I spun around under the shower head, making sure all the shampoo gets off of me.

Sapphire then took the bottle of shampoo and was about to start washing herself. I smiled playfully, "Oh, boojiboo..."

I quickly snatched the bottle from her with my psychic powers, went behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Meega isa going to return the favor... Since youga cleaned meega, meega cleans youga." I growled seductively in her ear.

Sapphire leaned in closer to my body, her back pressing against my chest, and she purred seductively. "Meega would like that, boojiboo."

I smiled deviously, and I released the hug. I put the shampoo onto my paws and began to scrub the back and top of her head. I then returned the favor she did to me, and I began scratching the back of her ears. She moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure.

I then got caught up in the moment and I lowered my head down to the side of her neck. I began to suck and nibble at her neck lightly, causing her to moan louder.

I released my mouth from her neck, and began to work my way down, scrubbing her back. I then leaned my head onto her shoulder to see the look on her face. I smiled, for I saw bliss written all over her face. _I'm glad that meega isa making boojiboo feel good._

I worked my way down and scrubbed her sides, admiring her curves and body. _Man, she is very, _very_ hot..._

After I was done with her sides, I turned her around gently and smiled playfully. Sapphire returned that smile, and knew what I was going to do. _Okay... You can do this, start at the belly..._ I put my paws down onto her belly and began rubbing and scrubbing all around. Sapphire began squirming around, giggling loudly.

"Ticklish there, huh, boojiboo?" I chuckled, poking her belly gently and tickling some more.

Sapphire began laughing louder, squirming around more, "Ih! Ih, meega ticklish there!"

I stopped tickling her and kissed her on the lips, ignoring the fact that her lip was sudsy since the shampoo was dripping down from her head. I parted from her lips and I felt my cheeks heat up has I began working my way up to her puffed up chest. Sapphire's eyes fluttered shut and she began to moan loudly has I scrubbed her entire chest. She then was moving back without herself realizing it, and was pinned onto the shower wall.

"Feeling good, boojiboo?" I purred, kissing her cheek repeatedly. _Wow... This feels so inappropriate... But it also feels very good..._

"Ih! Meega isa feeling very good, boojiboo!" She moaned out. I then worked my way down again, blushing madly, and reached her groin. I then began to gently wash her genitals like she did with me. Her cheeks flushed deep magenta, and her breath was full of sweet moans.

"B-Boojiboo... Youga so good!" Her blush began to grow brighter magenta, and moaned even louder. Then she nearly collapsed has a very loud moan escaped her mouth. Then she slid down and sat, taking lots of needed breaths, and she had a dreamy, flustered smile. I smiled, and was ready to strike once she got her breath back. I kneeled down and cleaned her legs, and then down to her feet.

I saw her clench her fingers and her toes wiggle has I washed the bottom of her feet, and her voice was full of moans, gasps, and laughter.

Once I finished doing that, I helped her up and turned her around again, her back now facing me. She turned her head, and had a confused look on her face.

"There's one part meega hasn't washed yet." I smiled evily. Her eyes widened in realization and she turned her head back, facing the wall, waiting for the inevitable. My paws then stroked and glided down her sides, and eventually reached her ass. She squealed in pleasure has I squeezed both of her cheeks firmly.

I began kissing down on her neck has I scrubbed her ass, listening to her sweet moans. "Youga isa really enjoying this, huh, boojiboo?" I asked, giving her ass another firm squeeze.

"Ooh! Ih!" She moaned out.

Once I finished scrubbing, I gently pulled her under the shower head. I watched has all that shampoo ran off her body, which made her a spectacular sight. "Boojiboo... Youga look so bootifa, and also... _Very_ hot." I growled playfully.

Sapphire giggled and returned that growl. "Youga bootifa too..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and we shared another kiss. Our heads tilted once more, deepening the kiss, which allowed my tongue to slide into her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss has my tongue wrapped around hers, and our tongues began to wrestle furiously with one another, our saliva mixing.

Then our bathroom door was being knocked on, which made Sapphire and I jump and pull away from our kiss.

"Hellooo? What's going on in there?" A young, female voice questioned.

I muttered, "Isa that Lilo?"

"Meega think so." Sapphire answered, and the look on her face suggested that she was still in bliss from the kiss, and was slowly getting out of it. I proceeded to turn off the water and heated my body temperature to extremes, causing the water on me to evaporate in mere moments. _This is an awesome way to get dry..._

"Okietaka... Uh, boojiboo, wait hagata, I guess." I shrugged. Then I called out, "Coming!"

I teleported, and arrived just in front of my bathroom door. I saw Lilo there, and in human form as well.

"What was all that noise?" Lilo questioned.

I lied, "Gaba noise? Naga any noise."

Then an unbelievable thing happened. Lilo's hair glew and her tongue came out, and she beeped. Just like Fibber. _Exactly_ like Fibber.

"You're lying." Lilo smirked. Then she had a surprised expression on her face. "Woah... I... Never knew I could do that!"

"H-How... W-Why... ?" I studdered, completely in shock.

"I guess that's a power of mine... But it's also Fibber's power too... Weird." Lilo mused.

I then straightened myself out, "Okietaka... Lilo... Meega isa going to check youga, okietaka?"

"What do you mean?" Lilo asked curiously. I placed my hand ontop of her head, and scanned her entire body with my psychic powers. I knew it made Lilo uncomfortable, since she began to tremble a little bit.

_Let's see here... What... No... No way... No... How is this..._

"I... I can't believe it." I released my hand from her head and took a step back. "Youga have... Youga have..."

Lilo repeated slowly, "I have?"

"All... 626... Experiments... Powers..." I finally said.

Lilo just stood there, stunned. "No... Way! Are you being serious?"

"Ih..."

"That... Is... So... COOL!" The 8 year old shouted out happily, jumping with joy as well. "No wonder I could shapeshift back to my human body... I have the same powers that you have!"

_This is just unbelievable! ... But wait... This actually makes sense! Jumba used the same mutation serum that he used on me! That serum must be extremely special then... Does it have Experiment Alpha's DNA or something?_

"Andrew, you there? Aloha! Earth to Andrew!" Lilo waved her hand in front of my face.

I was snapped back into reality, "Huh... What? Oh! Right... Youga has all 626 Experiments powers... Well... Meega must tell Jumba this."

Lilo then pulled on my furry arm, and she stated firmly and seriously, "Andrew! Please. Don't. Tell. Nani."

"I know... It'll make Nani the destroyer of worlds." I joked. "Anyway, isa breakfast ready?"

Lilo shrugged, "I don't know... The noise here woke me up... Oh! Right... Back to the first question... What was going on here?"

"Gaba exactly did youga hear?" I inquired.

"For one thing, I thought I heard lots of groaning, yelps, and moaning." Lilo answered. "And I know it wasn't the Night Marchers... And it sounded awfully like Sapphire."

_Damn, her hearing must of been increased, just like mine._ "Well, I'll just put it like this... Me and Sapphire were just... Playing... Yeah... Playing!"

"Playing?" Lilo tilted her head. "Playing what?"

I crossed my arms and spoke bluntly, "It's something you shouldn't know until you're older, okietaka?"

"Uh... Okaaay?" Lilo still looked at me questioningly.

I spoke again, "Well, another way to put it is that Sapphire and I were just taking a shower together and we were just cleaning each other... I'm not saying anything else though."

"Oh! Just like me and Stitch! ... Well, I clean myself and I clean Stitch... And I have to trick him to even get in the tub... He totally _hates_ water." Lilo giggled.

"I know, he sure does." I laughed. "There's a good reason for that you know."

Lilo laughed, "I know... Anyway, aloha!" She then exited out of the room.

"Okietaka..." I opened the bathroom door, and I saw Sapphire drying herself off with a blue towel.

She turned her head towards me and spoke, while rubbing her towel all over herself, "Meega heard everything... So... Lilo has all of youga's powers? Eegalagoo..."

"I know... It's crazy..." I then looked back at my past, and I brought my head and ears down, and muttered lowly, "I just hope that what happened to me... Won't happen to her..."

Sapphire dropped her towel and immediately came to me. She cupped my chin with her paws and brought my head back up. "Naga worry, boojiboo... If that ever happens... She has youga and meega to bring her back."

My ears went back up, "Youga right, boojiboo, she does have us... And she has her O'hana too."

"Ih." Sapphire nodded. "All of us are O'hana."

I smiled, and impersonated an accent, "Well, do you want me to escourt you to the kitchen, m'lady?" I extended my elbow towards her, and she looped her arm with mine.

"Why, yes, my good sir." Sapphire impersonated as well. After a few moments of silence, we broke into a laughing fit.

"Meega naga know why meega even did that!" I stated, the laughter slowly dying down. "So... Teleport or walk?"

Sapphire looked up for a moment with a thoughtful expression, and then looked at me, "Walk."

"Okietaka." We both then walked out of our room.

This seemed like a good day so far... I hope nothing bad will happen... But I did have a feeling that something was going to happen... Something bad...

**Third Person P.O.V**

Deep in space, evil was brewing on a familiar spaceship... Which had a... Big... Water bottle attached on it?

"Hahaa! I have finally escaped from that silly, rotten, stinky prison! Now my plans to get revenge on silly 626 will finally be achieved! Hehahahaha! And then I will capture all of the Experiments and take over the stinky galactic allaince! HAHAHAHAAA!" A hamster like creature with shining red eyes, and a cape with an H, laughed.

What stood before the creature was a robot in construction... A robot... That looked very similar... To Stitch.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again... I'm late has usual... More than a month... Meh. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Now, I'm sorry about the... Descriptive parts... But the story just flows out of me, so, if it happens again, it happens again, simple has that.<strong>

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Hamsterviel's Failure, An Unknown Sign

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know what Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will have MAJOR content of Doctor Who... If you don't know about Doctor Who... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 10: Hamsterviel's Failure/An Unknown Sign**

**Andrew's P.O.V**

Everyone in the Pelekai household got up to eat breakfast. It was waffles... Delicious... Waffles. My Experiment urges raged through me and I couldn't resist throwing the plate up into the air and letting it fall into my mouth, chewing and eating the plate whole with no injury.

Sapphire, Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba giggled at my performance. Nani and Pleakley just stared at me, attempting to drill holes into me with their angry stares. Jokes on them. It didn't intimidate me one bit.

"What?" I gave an innocent smile.

Nani scolded, "You _ate_ the PLATE! Do you know how many times I have to buy new plates? Stitch eats them _way_ too often... I can't have _another_ plate eater!"

"Alright! Geez, soka..." I apologized, but then a second later, I began chuckling.

Sapphire giggled, "Youga funny, boojiboo."

I smiled slyly, and I scooted my chair closer to Sapphire's chair and cupped her chin with my paw, "Meega know I am."

Before I could do anything, Sapphire leaned in closer and locked her lips with mine.

"Okay, break it up... I don't want any _lovey dovey _stuff in the kitchen right now." Nani complained.

We both parted and I took my paw off of Sapphire's chin, but I didn't scoot away. "Why not?" I asked. "We're not doing anything wrong, right?"

Nani sighed, "Just... Do that stuff on your own time and place, okay?"

"Um... Okay..." Well, I guess Nani was just uncomfortable with it. Which is odd... Okay, whatever.

We all finished eating breakfast, and I went to the living room, slumping down onto the couch. "Aah... Nothing better than chilling on the couch..."

"Youga right." Someone else leapt into the couch, which completely startled me, making me sit straight up. I turned my head and saw Sapphire there, smiling sweetly. "Nothing isa better than chilling with meega's boojiboo though."

I smiled back, "Youga right... Nothing isa better than that." Sapphire scooted closer and we both began to cuddle. I never wanted to let go of Sapphire. She is the best thing that happened to me. I wonder why I haven't said that before...

Suddenly, Lilo came in through the front door, "Andrew! Andrew!"

"Gaba?" I replied.

"Oh, there you are!" Lilo walked up to Sapphire and I on the couch. "Someone wanted to give you this!"

She handed me a blue book. "A blue book?" I was a bit confused. "Why did someone want to give me a blue book? Who was it anyway?"

"I don't know... She just went up to me and told me to give this to you." Lilo shrugged. "The book kind of looks like a police box if you ask me."

"Wait... What?" I held the book closer to my eyes. It did look like one... And the color... It wasn't just blue... "Oh... My god... TARDIS-blue..."

"TARDIS?" Lilo inquired. "What's a TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS is from a fictional show I watched, called Doctor Who... It's a time machine, piloted by the Doctor, an alien... His species is Time Lord." I explained.

Lilo glanced back at the book, "So the book looks like the... Uh, TARDIS?"

"Lilo," I started seriously. "What did the woman look like... The woman who gave this to youga... Meega _needs_ to know!"

Lilo answered, "Well... She had blond, curly, bushy hair-"

"It's _her_..." I looked around the room nervously, and then back to the book. "But... How... And... Why?"

"Boojiboo, are youga okietaka?" Sapphire tightened her hold onto me.

"I... Meega... Naga know... But meega thinks..." I turned my head and looked straight into Sapphire's eyes. "Meega knows something isa going to happen... Something _big_."

**Third Person P.O.V**

Kokaua town... A town filled with life, tourists, and activities... Which was why a certain hamster-like creature decided to attack _there_ first.

That hamster-like creature had already landed his spaceship in a secret location somewhere on Kauai, and that was where he finished his newest _super_ weapon.

"Now! Robo-626! Destroy Kokaua town!" A blue blurr was seen on the streets, and it stopped right in front of a random building. It could only be described has a bigger, robotic version of Stitch, hence why the name was 'Robo-626.' The metalic, black claws it has was large and razor sharp, it's robotic eyes was black with a red pupil in the middle, giving it a more evil, ominous feeling, and the bottom of it's feet had rockets for flight.

Robo-626 was doing exactly what it was told... It began to wreak havoc and total destruction. Buildings were being destroyed by it's ball form. It's ball form had razor sharp, sturdy spikes come out from all it's sides, spinning very rapidly and fast, ripping apart anything that got in it's path, especially walls.

The hamster-like creature was laughing maniacally has he observered his creation from above. He was in a glass domed pod, which also had it's own weapon system. "Robo-626 will destroy this stinky, pathetic place, and 626 will be no match for it! HEHEHAHAHAHAAA!"

Everyone in town that saw the destruction completely panicked and ran for their lives.

_**At the Birds of Paradise Hotel.**_

After breakfast at the Pelekai household, Nani went to work at the Birds of Paradise Hotel... And, unfortunately, that was one of the targets of Robo-626.

Nani was just in her office when she heard something loud crash into the building. She shot up from her chair and sprinted her way out of her office and into the lobby. The sight she saw completely terrified her.

She saw the entire lobby being demolished by Robo-626, who was firing mini-missiles out of it's shoulders. The mini-missiles struct the supports and walls, and blew them up. Everyone there ran for their lives, trying to escape the lobby from collapsing ontop of them.

Nani sprinted toward the entrance, which was pretty much an exit now, and managed to escape with a few moments to spare. She then ran to her car, put the key into the ignition, and drove off as fast has legally possible. "What the _hell_ was that thing?" Nani cursed. _Now that I think about it, it looked like a robot version of Stitch... I must tell Jumba about this!_

**Jumba's P.O.V**

_**Sometime later.**_

I was being busy at my lab in ship, creating new, genius device that could possibly be helping Earth boy not go mad with power. "Aha! I have finally done it!" I held up my latest invention in the air with pride and joy. It looked like a normal, metal ring, but that isn't being the case. It is meant to transmit electric pulses through Earth boy's nerves to negate impulses of destruction and madness.

Suddenly, my ship's door opened and bigger girl stormed right in. "JUMBAAAA!" Bigger girl hollered. That holler startled me and made me lose my concentration, which then caused me to throw metal ring-like device. Unluckily, my latest invention ended up being in test tube filled with an explosive chemical...

_BOOOOM!_

After the dust cleared up, I ran to check up on my invention to see if it somehow survived. However... My invention was definitely gone... It blew up into bits and pieces of burnt metal...

"... LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE MADE ME DOING!" I turned and shouted angrily at bigger girl. "My latest invention for helping Earth boy has now been completely _DESTROYED_!"

"Look, Jumba, I'm very sorry about that... But... There's something horrible going on right now!" Bigger girl stated.

I retorted, "It won't be being has horrible when Earth boy goes mad once again!"

"Oh, are you _sure_ about that?" Bigger girl retorted back. "A robotic version of Stitch is attacking and _destroying_ Kokaua Town!"

"Hehaha! You can't be being serious!" I laughed at ridiculous joke.

Bigger girl just crossed her arms. "Jumba, I'm not joking around!"

"Then be proving it!"

Suddenly, something smashed it's way in from the ceiling, creating a big, gaping hole, and the thing that smashed in landed onto the metal floor. I gasped in surprise. It truly was a robotic version of Experiment 626!

The robotic version of Experiment 626 then stood up. "Target acquired." It's sights were on bigger girl! "Commencing fire."

The robotic Experiment 626 extended it's robotic hand towards us and it changed into a _very_ powerful looking laser gun!

Then the robotic 626 was somehow sent flying to the side and into the wall of my ship. It was mutated Earth boy! "Not if I can help it..."

**Andrew's P.O.V**

**_A little earlier_.**

I was sitting on the couch, alone, staring at the blue, TARDIS-like book... _But this is her journal! Why would she give this to me?_

I opened up the book, and noticed that it was... Blank. All of it. All the pages were just... Blank! _That must mean... This book is a sign!_ _But... For what?_

Suddenly, I heard a very loud crashing noise coming from the direction of Jumba's ship. I immediately got up, stretched, put the book down, and teleported there. What I saw before me was the back of a bigger robotic version of Stitch, about to fire it's laser gun-like hand at Nani.

"Target acquired... Commencing Fire." It spoke. I immediately dashed up to it and side kicked it, sending it flying to the side.

"Not if I can help it..." I muttered. The robo-Stitch smashed into a wall, but didn't seem harmed. It recovered and stood back up.

"New target acquired." It began to charge up it's laser from it's laser gun-like hand.

I smirked, "Like I would let youga hit meega with that!" I immediately dashed up to it and tackled it down. I grabbed it's arm that had the laser gun-like hand and ripped it right off. I then proceeded to throw that arm to the side. "Right... So how are youga going to-" Missile launchers suddenly popped out of it's shoulders. "Oh, son of a b-"

I saw a large blinding flash and I felt like I was flying in the air. I eventually landed, sat up and shook my head multiple times, trying to get out of the shock. Eventually, I could see again and I saw that the robotic Stitch was heavily damaged by it's _very_ own attack. It's other arm was missing, it was sparking like crazy, and some of it's outer head was gone, showing some of the wiring and inner, metalic skeleton. "That's what youga get when youga fire missiles to close to yourself!"

I stood up and walked up to it and I placed my finger on it's robotic head. "Become _dust_!" I began making it's entire metalic body rust. After it entirely rusted, I side kicked it, which completely broke it apart into dust... Well, into little pieces of rusted metal really. "There, that was easy... Way too easy of a defeat if you ask me though... Meega needs a more _worthy_ opponent!"

I looked back at Jumba and Nani and noticed that Nani was just staring at me as if I have done the impossible. "... What?"

"You... S-Survived... A-Against missiles... H-Head on... With n-no... S-Scratches or b-burns..." Nani studdered. "I-I don't e-even think S-Stitch could d-do that..."

"What? Standing in front of weak missiles at point-blank range?" I laughed. "Childs play! ... Now... Who would, and _could_, build a robotic version of Stitch... Jumba, any ideas?"

"Ahaa... I don't know." Jumba shrugged.

I sighed, "Youga no help..."

"But if I had to be guessing... It would most likely be being evil space gerbil, Hamsterwheel." Jumba stated.

"Ah... Hamsterviel... That actually makes sense." I nodded my head a couple of times. "Now... Where would he be right now?"

**Third Person P.O.V**

"What? No... NO! NO! NOOO!" The evil space gerbil cried in his glass domed pod that was high above Jumba's ship. "My greatest creation... Destroyed _so_ easily by this _unknown _Experiment... W-What is this Experiment anyway?"

"Technically, it's Experiment Alpha, but meega not truly Experiment Alpha." Hamsterviel immediately turned around and saw that black and white Experiment there.

"_How_ did you even get in here?" Hamsterviel demanded. That black and white Experiment was down in Jumba's ship, and yet, suddenly, appeared in his domed pod.

The Experiment smirked, "Teleportation... Pretty easy to use actually... I basically just warp time and space around meega and meega can control it psychically... Allowing meega to teleport _anywhere_ and, theoretically, _anytime_... But meega shouldn't go through time cause... Meega naga want to mess anything up."

"_Who_ are you?" Hamsterviel questioned.

"Meega's name isa Andrew... And do youga know what meega isa going to tell youga?" Andrew walked up to Hamsterviel slowly and threateningly. Hamsterviel stood his ground, but inwardly, he was afraid, because he had no idea what Andrew was capable of.

Andrew stopped walking, and was now just a foot away, towering over Hamsterviel. "_Run_... And _never_ come back... If youga _ever_ try and hurt my O'hana _ever_ again..." Andrew crouched down, and looked as if he was staring deeply into Hamsterviel's cold soul. "Meega naga will hesitate... To _kill_ youga... Are we _clear_?"

"Oh, yes, we are s-so clear!" Hamsterviel shakely replied. "So, _so _clear..." He slowly inched his way backwards towards the controls. "And, it's clear that..." Hamsterviel immediately turned around has he reached the controls and pulled a lever. The ground Andrew stood on flew open like a trap door. "That you'll _fall_! Bahahahaha- wait... What the?" Andrew was suspended in air, in that same exact spot.

"Uh, soka... Naga going to work." Andrew spoke. "So..." He extended his paw towards Hamsterviel, and a green energy ball started forming in front of it. "If youga naga want to be _vaporized_ very quickly... Youga shall promise to _never_ come back..."

_I have to get out of this alive... And it seems this Experiment is capable of vaporizing things quite easily..._ Hamsterviel thought and sighed. "Alright... Fine, I'll leave this pathetic, stinky planet."

"_And_?"

Hamsterviel groaned, "And I'll _never_ come back."

Andrew's green energy ball dissipated and his paw went back down to his side. "Good... Now get going." Andrew then stopped himself from being suspended in air and fell down through the open hatched floor. His wings sprouted out of his back and he flew back down to Jumba's ship.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

"There, that was easy." I stated. I landed in front of Jumba's ship and looked back up and saw that the glass domed pod zoom away and went back into space. Nani and Jumba then exited the ship.

"So, is Hamsterwheel gone?" Jumba questioned. I nodded. "That is being good to know... Anyway, thanking you, mutated Earth boy."

"Oh, naga need to thank meega." I spoke.

Nani went to me, crouched down, and hugged my furry body tightly. "Thank you Andrew, for saving my life from that... Thing."

"Seriously... Naga big deal..." I spoke again. Man, I'm so not used to this.

Nani pulled away and stood back up, "Anyway... I think we should all go back into town and help rebuild."

"Wait... _Gaba_ happened?" I inquired quickly. _Damn it, Hamsterviel! I shouldn't have let you go so easily if you made that robot do what I think you made it do!_

"That robotic Stitch destroyed a lot... Maybe even half of the town." Nani answered.

I growled, "Dang it, Hamsterviel!" I looked back up at the sky and shook my fist up angrily. I then stopped since that was not going to acomplish anything... At all. "Right... Meega's psychic powers will help out _a lot_ in that type of situation."

"Good, we will need all the help we can get!" Nani stated.

"Right... Let's get to it." I focused my teleportation power so that Nani, Jumba, and I would all be teleported to Kokaua Town. In a green flash of light and a feeling of coldness, we popped in at the middle of Kokaua Town.

My jaw dropped at what I saw. Most of the buildings were ripped apart, street lights were broken and laying flat on the ground, and the streets were severely cracked open. Construction workers immediately arrived in a big, yellow truck, driving on the not so badly damaged roads, and they began to fix up the place... But, seeing the state that the town was in, it'd take way too long.

I decided to call up Experiments that were good at doing construction work and have them help fix the town. I myself helped out as well. I psychically picked up debris and completely incinerated them by firing concentrated heat beams from my eyes. Then I went to work on fixing the buildings and roads.

**_After a few hours of Rebuilding._**

I fast walked right into the Pelekai household and slumped down onto the couch in the living room. I sighed in relief. "Thank god... That felt like it took freakin' _forever_."

I then noticed the book again, laying right beside me. I picked it up and I just stared at it. "Meega needs more information..." _This could mean... Like... _Anything_... Lilo's description of her definitely points to _her_... But, how did she get to this Universe in the _first_ place?_

Then I realized something. If she really did travel through Universes... Why isn't this book emiting any background radiation?

"This is just... Impossible..." I muttered in pure shock as realization crossed through my head. "This Universe... Is the _Doctor's_ Universe as well?" _That explains it! That's why there's no T.V show called Doctor Who here!_

Then I remembered something...

_**Flashback.**_

_I was in a void, that had completely nothing inside. Nothing at all. Just total blackness, but I was able to see myself as if there was light. I can see my hands and body, so what the heck is going on?_

_"Hello?" I called out in the vast emptiness of the void._

_"Hehe... Hello..." I heard a voice, that sounded exactly like my own. I turned around, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was me, but with an Akatsuki cloak! "Surprised to see me, huh?"_

_"Who are you?" I asked, even though I knew who he was anyway._

_"You." He replied._

_"How?"_

_"I guess you can just say that this is a vision of what you will become..." He explained._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You wrote about Experiment Alpha, right? He has every ability of every single Experiment... One of them is psychic powers... You're using your psychic powers right now."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Here's a better explanation, I am you, a power thirsty version of you... Unless you stop yourself from becoming power thirsty... Which I hope you will."_

_"What?"_

_"Hehe, I shouldn't say anymore... But here's a warning about your... Distant Future... _They are coming_..." He slowly said, and then he began fading away into nothingness, while the words _'They are coming' _echoed for a long time, which seemed endless._

_**Reality.**_

I stared at the book even more in curiousity, but, mostly in fear. "They... Are coming..." I muttered. "_What_ is?"

I then brought myself out of my thoughts and got up from the couch. "Okietaka, Andrew... Figure this out later... Youga naga have enough information yet anyway... Just... Relax for now, have a good time." I said to myself. "If something comes up that gives much more information, _then_ investigate!"

I walked out of the living room, up the stairs, and into my room. I placed the book on top of the small desk that was just beside the bed. "Right... Now... Time to find boojiboo!" I speed walked out of the room, hoping to find my boojiboo quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Right... Almost a month again... I am SO sorry! Just a lot of stuff going on and some writers block... But I won't EVER discontinue my stories!<strong>

**Anyway... Please Read & Review!**


	11. Exp 627 and 628, The Mysterious Enemy!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and somewhat Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something.**

**A/N 4: Of course, most of us SHOULD know how Experiment 627 looks like, but I decided to add the description of him anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 11: Experiment 627 and 628!/The Mysterious Enemy!**

As I fast walked through the hallway, looking for my boojiboo, who was possibly in some room, I accidently bumped into Lilo. Strange thing was, she should've been the only one to stumble down when we bumped into each other... But, we both stumbled down instead. She shrieked and I... Was completely silent, but a bit awestruct at first on how she was able to knock me down.

"Ow! ... What the... O-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Andrew!" Lilo got up, apologized, and helped me back up.

I waved it off, "Isa fine Lilo, sorta meega's fault anyway..." _I guess since she's an Experiment now, her body is sturdy enough to make me fall down even when she's in Human form?_

"Yeah... It probably is because I'm an Experiment now that I made you fall down." Lilo... Somehow answered my thoughts.

"Uh... Lilo, meega naga... Said that... But meega... Thought it."

"... Wow! My psychic powers must be working then!"

"Ih... They probably are... But youga should probably tune it out... That's what meega has been doing the entire time... It's an invasion of privacy anyway. Youga should pretty much only read minds if completely neccessairy."

"Oh, okay, I understand." Lilo nodded.

I asked, "Do youga know where Sapphire is?"

"Sapphire? Um, I think she's outside on the hammock... I think she's waiting for you or something."

"_Really_?" I slyly commented, and I slicked my hair that was sticking up on the top of my head back. "Well, I better not keep her waiting... See ya."

"Okay, see ya." Lilo waved, and then she went off to go upstairs. I walked towards the back door, grinning to myself, and went outside. I took a big whiff of fresh air, and exhaled relaxingly.

"Naga anything like fresh air!" I commented to myself.

"Mutated Earth boy!" A voice called out. By the tone of it, I just knew it wasn't good news. So much for being with my lovely boojiboo for a while. I turned my head to see Jumba running towards me, obviously coming from the direction of his ship.

"Huh? Gaba is it?" I inquired. Jumba skidded to a stop in front of me and took a lot of needed breaths.

"628's pod! It is being GONE!" Jumba exclaimed.

It took a moment for me to process what I heard Jumba exclaim. "G-GABA?"

"Experiment 628's pod is not being in secret safe! This is not being good news!"

"Ih, I know!" I shouted. "Did that robot... Naga, I destroyed that robot version of Stitch before it even could... And Hamsterviel never came inside your ship..."

"Wait... How are you knowing about Experiment 628?"

I gave him a look.

"Oh... Never minding... So... If it isn't being Hamsterviel and his robotic version of Experiment 626... Then who could it be being?"

"Jumba... Gaba about 627? Isa his pod still there?" I asked.

Jumba's eyes widened. "I... I must be checking!" He immediately turned around and ran back to his ship. After a few minutes, he came back, with a grim look on his face. "... 627's pod... Is not being there... Either..."

I brought my paw close to my face, stared at it and clenched it into a tight fist. "Whoever stole those pods... Isa probably up to no good." I muttered in outrage. My eyes then slowly swirled into the Sharingan. I looked back at Jumba, with an angry, yet determined look on my face. "Meega will find them... Naga worry Jumba... If they are activated, it'll be a piece of cake to defeat them if needed."

"Mutated Earth boy! Please be calming down!" Jumba insisted. "If you are not calming down, you could be going mad again!"

"Meega isa naga going mad, Jumba..." I levitated up slowly into the air. "I'm only mad at whoever stole them!" _I have a good guess who it is too..._

"That's being the problem! Please, do not be getting too angry!" Jumba shouted. I looked down at him, and then looked straight at the direction I was about to head to.

"I'll be back, Jumba!" A bright green aura encased my entire being and then I leaned my body forward. I instantly sped up to insane speeds, soaring across the Hawaiian sky as a big, green streak of light away from Lilo and Stitch's house.

I noticed something, and then soared down, softly landing on the ground, and looked up. _This has to be him..._ I was in a clearing right next to a waterfall... Where Gantu's ship was at before... And for some reason... The ship was back.

I walked up to the ship slowly, and everytime I took a step, a very strange feeling came over me and it became stronger and stronger. It was the feeling of something very, _very_ wrong. I knew something wasn't right one bit about the ship being here.

Once I got to the front of the ship, I began to fire lasers out of my eyes directly at the closed ramp, cutting out a large piece of metal. I then lunged at it and punched the metal that was cut, causing it to fall down inside the ship hard. I then sprinted in, and that was when the feeling came back. The atmosphere seemed very dense and just... _Evil_.

Right when my ears picked up voices, I immediately went to the edge of a wall, and I slowly creeped up to a door and put my ear against it, listening in. I also then realized that this door was the entrance to the ship's bridge.

"You have managed to obtain Experiment 627 and 628?" A calm, deep voice inquired.

"Yes, sir!" A voice answered. It was Gantu's voice... But who was the owner of that calm voice?

"Very good Gantu... Everything will fall into place _much_ easier now that we have those two to help _us_..."

I then slowly, and carefully opened the door just a crack, and peaked in. Gantu seemed to be talking to a figure that was silhouetted on the screen. _Agh... Really? This'll make it harder to find out who that mysterious person is... Wait... Did he say _us_?_

"What should I do now, sir?" Gantu asked.

The figure answered, "Put Experiment 627 and 628 in the transporter beam and beam them up to us... After that, you'll be relieved _permenantly_."

_Ouch... Wait... Why isn't Gantu reacting?_

"Yes, sir." Gantu monotonously replied. Gantu walked over to somewhere that I couldn't correctly see and then he came back with two pods in hand. They were both colored blue, and one was labeled 627 while the other was 628... Obviously.

He went to the transporter beam and placed the two pods there, and went to it's console, pulling down a lever.

"System charging: Transport in three minutes." The computer spoke.

"Now, Experiment 626 and his precious _O'hana_ will have _no_ chance against us," The voice spoke. "Now then... Gantu... Deal with _him_."

Gantu just nodded, turned around, and walked to the door I was peaking in from. I then jumped out of the way right before the moment Gantu kicked the door open. I landed back down to the ground, looked back up, and that was when I got a good look at his eyes with my Sharingan. _His... Eyes... They're... Blank! That could only mean... But that's just _impossible_!_

"Gantu... Or should meega address whoever isa controlling him!" I brought my two paws together in a form of a hand seal.

Gantu's eyes widened, and I could see it in his eyes that the person who has him under control intensified the control to be able to speak through, "You... How... How do you have those _eyes_?"

"_Who_ are _youga_?" I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Transporting in two minutes." The computer warned.

Since my questioning was getting no where, I decided to take further action. I began weaving through hand seals at speeds that would make the fastest shinobi at doing hand seals plummet down into deep, endless shame. "**Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!**" I leaned my head back, inhaling a large amount of air and then thrusted my head forward, firing weak fire balls rapidly from my mouth at Gantu.

The fire balls hit Gantu directly and violently exploded, blowing him away. He hit the wall of the ship in the bridge, fell down, and was definitely unconscious. I then sprinted to the transporter beam and side kicked the glass, completely shattering it, which caused the system to go into shut down. I looked back at the screen. The figure was still there. "You will _pay_ for this, mark my words... I will _NOT_ have this plan _failed_ because of _you_!"

"Who the _hell _are youga?" I demanded again.

"You will find out in due time... But _now_, you'll have to deal with _this_." Suddenly, hoses popped out from the ceiling and sprayed water at the two, dorment Experiment pods.

"Oh..._ Great_." I muttered. The two pods then levitated up and morphed into two large yellow spheres of light.

"Have _fun_..." The figure sneered. Then the screen turned itself off.

_So, 627 and 628... Well, 627 shouldn't be so hard at all, but what about 628?_ The two yellow spheres then flashed brightly, which definitely hurt my eyes and it also temporarily blinded me. When the flash subsided, there was no one there. 627 and 628 were just... Gone!

_What the hell?_ I went down on all fours and crawled around everywhere, sniffing the ground like a hound dog. I then caught two different scents that lead outside. _I see... They escaped when I was temporarily blinded! Crafty bastards! I must warn Jumba!_

I ran out of the bridge, still on all fours, and sprinted out the gaping hole I created. I then jumped, surrounded myself in a dense, green aura, and soared through the air until I was over Jumba's ship. I glided down and landed softly onto the ground in front of his ship, and I let my green aura cease. I went inside the ship, since it's ramp was open, and looked around for Jumba.

"Aah! Mutated Earth boy has returned!"

I turned around and saw Jumba there, beaming at me. "Yeah... But meega isa bringing bad news." I spoke.

"What is being, as you say, 'bad news?'" Jumba inquired.

I responded angrily, "Experiment 627 and 628 have been activated and slipped right under meega's nose!"

Jumba's eyes widened, "That is being terrible news indeed! You must be hurrying up to be finding them before something terribly _evil_ happens! Hehahahaaa! - Er... Right, not big fan of evil."

"Jumba, meega knows about Experiment 627, but meega knows _nothing_ about Experiment 628! Gaba does he do?"

"It is not being a he, it's being a _she_." Jumba corrected.

"OKIETAKA! Gaba does _SHE _do?"

"Theoretically, she should be being stronger than Experiment 627 in every possible way, but I haven't exactly done any scans on her yet, so I am having no idea for sure if I succeeded or if I have been messing up."

"Well, she sure is fast, that's for sure." I grumbled. _Now... Should I tell him about the whole Gantu incident? Hmm... I guess I'll talk to him about that later, cause right now, I need to find those two Experiments before this island gets destroyed._ "Alright Jumba, meega will head out now to find them."

"We are being lucky that you are being duplicate of Experiment Alpha! Experiment 627 and 628 should be being not much of a threat, but please to be being careful anyway, alright, mutated Earth boy?"

"Got it!" I nodded.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_**A little earlier.**_

When the two Experiment pods, 627 and 628, were activated, the two Experiments made a quick getaway, using the flash of their activation to their advantage against a blinded Andrew. When the two Experiments managed to quickly run out of Gantu's ship and went a fair enough distance away, they stopped and had enough time to glance at one another.

Experiment 627 looked like a red and yellow, conehead, purple-nosed, monstrous Experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retractable arms, four retractable spines that run down his back (the first and last spine are the shortest, the second spine is the longest, then medium), black sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, and retractable antennae.

Experiment 628, however, has dark magenta fur and resembled a lot like Stitch; however, her fur was much fluffier, scruffier and shaggier than many other Experiments and she had a light salmon underbelly. She also had a triangular, inverted, tiny blue indigo nose and pointy, angular, short bat-like ears. She also had long and thin Sparky-like antennae and large, wide, oval-shaped violet eyes. 628 also had a slender, sleek and supple body with six arms and two back spines, with one of them longer and bigger than the other. She also had long and sharp claws and fangs with a Sparky-like build and a long and slender cat-like tail.

"Gaba isa youga's name?" 628 questioned curiously.

627 replied, "Evil! Evil!"

"Isa that... Youga's name?" 628 looked at him as if he were the weirdest creature in _all_ existence.

"Evil! Evil! Evil!"

"Okietaka... Meega isa going to guess that isa the only thing youga can even say..." 628 observed, not amused at all. She then glanced around the area they were at. Both of them were in the middle of a forest. "Heh, once we find civilization, it'll be time to have some fun!"

"Evil! Evil!" 627 jumped in place repeatedly, excited about that idea.

628 growled, "Okietaka, that isa becoming _very_ annoying!"

"Evil!"

628 then just decided to ignore the red and yellow Experiment and immediately walked off to find civilization. 627, however, began to have different thoughts. His mind began going back to his past, and his thoughts stopped dead at the remembrance of how he got dehydrated.

His evil grin faltered and was replaced by a scowl. "_Evil_..." He wanted revenge against that little hawaiian girl and his nemesis, Experiment 626, for defeating him so easily. He went off to the opposite direction that 628 went, and began searching, his scowl never faltering.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost a month again, huh? I'm so sorry for the rare updating... I had a lot going on this month... Too much homework is one of those reaons... So... Yeah.<strong>

**I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter than most of the others.**

**Anyway, please Read & Review! Thank you!**


	12. Exp 627 and 628 Captured!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them, check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 12: 627 and 628; Captured!**

**Experiment 628's P.O.V**

This place was freaking _dull_. Nothing but forest... Yet me and that weirdo Experiment activated inside a galactic ship of some sort, so what the hell?!

I continued to walk through this endless forest, until I FINALLY spotted a town filled with pale, tan, and dark skinned bipedal creatures. I smirked evily. "Finally!"

I then noticed a path just beside me that lead straight down to the town. "... How did meega naga see that?" I hopped onto the path and walked down. When I got about halfway, that same weirdo Experiment was going up the opposite path. The thing that interested me, though, was that his expression was different. It wasn't that same maniacal smile I saw before anymore. It was a scowl filled with deep hatred and vengence.

Once we both got beside each other, I stopped and glanced at him, "Gaba isa eating you up, red?" I asked as politely as I could muster. The only name I could think of that could describe him best was red, so what the hell?

"Evil!" He spat out without stopping. I crossed my arms and shot him a glare.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted angrily at him.

He stopped and turned around. "EVIL!" He shouted back in a level of furiosity that was much greater then mine.

"Why the _hell_ can youga naga speak PROPERLY?!"

"EVIL! EVIL!"

"Oh my GOD! I _SWEAR_ I will kill you if you don't fucking stop!"

His eyes filled with bloodlust at hearing those words. He obviously took that as a challenge for some reason. Laser beams immediately came out his eyes, but they merely bounced off my dark magenta fur.

I grew furious, "Alright... Youga isa making meega VERY angry!" I lunged at him, tackling him down to the ground, punching his face repeatedly.

I found myself flying through the air with tremendous pain in my stomach. I bursted through a walled structure and found myself in the interior of a small building. "Ogata!" I screeched out in pain. I limply stood back up and found myself completely enraged. "Youga... Isa..." My voice dripped with so much venom. The debris of my impact and a whole lot of other objects levitated up and swirled around my head in a violent tornado, completely destroying the building I was in. "SO DETAKAAA!"

In blind rage, I threw the violent tornado of debris directly at him. He tried to block it, but he immediately was overwhelmed by sheer force and was burried alive.

I took in multiple needed breaths, hoping that took care of that annoying, red freak.

Turns out I was wrong. The debris he was burried in was engulfed in a fiery explosion, and after it cleared, he stood there, seemingly unfazed.

I growled in irritation.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of searching for Experiment 627 and 628 in the air when I heard a tremendous explosion. I looked towards Kokaua Town and saw two Experiments duking it out. And there was a destroyed building too. "Of course..." I muttered under my breath.

I magnified my vision to see who the two Experiments were. I gasped. It was Experiment 627 and an Experiment I had no clue about. If I had to guess though, since it's female, she's probably Experiment 628.

I then began flying towards them, and once I was directly above them, I let myself fall down to Earth. I landed expertly right beside Experiment 627 and 628, cracking the ground severely, startling them both, ending their fight.

"Looks like meega has FINALLY found y'all." I stood up, and crossed my arms. "You crafty _bastards_..."

"Evil! Evil!" 627 retorted.

"Yes, I know you're evil..." I deadpanned.

"Well, atleast youga can SPEAK properly, unlike _him_." 628 shot a glare at 627, and then looked back at me. "Now, what do ya want? I was busy beating this guy!"

I retorted, "And what were you going to do after you did?"

"Destroy the town of course!"

"So predictable..." I shook my head. "Every time an Experiment gets activated, it ALWAYS wants to cause _destruction_!"

628 retorted, "I'm programmed to, so, yeah!"

"Right... You are theoretically designed to be stronger than 627 as well."

"Who's 627?" 628 inquired. I pointed my thumb towards 627. "Oh..." 628 glared at 627 again. "Youga could've said so!"

"EVIL!" 627 shouted.

I added, "He can only say the word _evil_... That is the ONLY thing he can say... It'll drive me mad in no time."

"Evil! Evil! Evil!" Suddenly, he began firing plasma shots aimed directly at me. I let them hit me, since they would bounce off my fur quite easily anyway. Plasma proof for the win, baby!

"Nice try, 627... Now, would ya quit it?" I demanded.

"EVIL! EVIL!" 627 just charged at me in response.

I sighed, "Taking the hard way out, huh?" Once he reached me, he tried throwing a punch with his right fist. I side stepped, dodging it, and punched him hard in the stomach. He howled in pain, and doubled over, landing on his patooki.

"E... Evil..." He clutched his stomach, and I could see the confusion written all over his face as well.

"Meega isa way stronger than you, 627..." I spoke. "That isa why I could inflict that much damage with one single punch... However, I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight... Youga isa _very_ disappointing."

"EVIL!" 627 stood back up and raised his paws. With a loud howl, he thrusted his paws at me, and unleashed a very large beam of lightning from both paws. I let the beam of lightning strike me, and I could feel the electricity course through my entire body. However, I just smirked and stayed in place, much to 627's annoynce.

"Pathetic." I taunted. Since it was electricty, it was easily redirected by me using the lightning charka nature I learned in the Naruto Universe by Kakashi-sensei. I was also mostly shock proof as well anyway. All of the lightning that struct me was directed into my paw, making it pulse with electricity.

"E-Evil! Evil! Evil..." 627 started to strain, and eventually gave up, running out of steam. He went down to one knee, taking in lots of needed breaths in the process. I raised and aimed my paw, that was pulsing with electricity, at the air. I took in a quick breath and fired. A large lightning strike came out of my paw and went into the clouds, lighting up the entire sky, creating very loud thunder as well.

Once all the electricity was out of my paw, I let it back down to my side. "Isa that all youga can do?"

627 snarled. He began to charge at me once again.

_Might as well hurry up and end this._ I activated my Sharingan.

**Experiment 628's P.O.V**

I just watched silently as this black and white Experiment was easily beating 627 and creating one hell of a lightning strike that he launched into the air. Now, 627 charged at him once again, and the black and white Experiment's eyes began to swirl and morph. It began to glow red and had three tear drop symbols; one above the pupil, one at the bottom right, and one at the bottom left. _What the hell is that?_

627 just stopped in place and slowly straightened up his posture. It looked as if he was in some type of trance.

"Genjutsu... Successful." The black and white Experiment chuckled. He then looked back at me. "Now... What should I do with you?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Do nothing and let me destroy this town... How about that? You're an Experiment, right? You should be wreaking destruction like meega!"

"I'm not like you." He started emotionlessly. "I was once Human; I've been mutated into one of you... And I've been mutated into one of the most powerful as well."

"Heh, gaba isa youga's number then?" I questioned.

"If I had a number, it'd be most logical that I'd be 6-3-0, even though the Experiment I've been mutated into is Experiment Alpha."

"_Experiment Alpha?_ Never heard of him." I retorted.

"Of course youga haven't, youga only been activated, for, like, 20 or 30 minutes, at the very least."

"... I have one question though."

"What is it?"

"Why the hell are we still talking?"

He just looked thoughtful for a second, and responded, "Because, fighting would be pointless... Look at what I did to him."

I looked back at 627, and saw that his eyes were exactly like his. "Gaba did youga do to him?"

"I put his mind under a very powerful illusion, which is known as Genjutsu, and I'm using it to completely control his physical body... Although, I should probably go ahead and release it." He put both of his hands together and made some gesture that I never seen before. "**Release!**"

627's eyes morphed back into their regular state, but when a second passed by, he fell down onto his back, eyes closed, clearly unconscious. "Well... I see your point about fighting being useless..."

"... Really?" He inquired in visible shock. "You're not going to, like... Fight back or anything?"

I gave him a look. "You literally knocked this weirdo out with your... Eye contact... Thing... How would youga expect meega to fight back?"

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I was legitimately surprised and shocked. 628 really wasn't going to fight back? I'm... Relieved, yet disappointed at the same time... Unless she's planning something. "Youga not... Planning anything, are youga?"

"Why would I tell youga? Meega isa just saying meega isa naga going to fight back." 628 replied quickly.

_Damn, she didn't say no... I could've detected it as a lie, if it was anyway._

"... So... What are you going to do with him?" 628 asked, glancing at the unconscious body of 627.

"Bring him to Jumba and let Jumba reprogram him. His programming makes him pure evil and makes it so that he can't be turned to good." I answered, walking over to 627's body, picking him up and slinging him over my shoulder. "I don't know about you though... At least you're a lot smarter than him."

"Heh, I agree with that... He attacked you with no plan." 628 chuckled. "Way too careless and headstrong."

"Hm... Let's go... Come with me." I began to walk towards the path to the Pelekai residence and Jumba's ship.

"Why?"

"I don't want you wandering off and doing something that you'll regret later... As in me beating you into a bloody pulp." I threatened. Now, I would never usually say things like this, but I needed to threaten her anyway.

"Heh, like you even can." 628 began to jog to where I was and slowed down her pace, walking beside me at the same speed.

"You want a bet?"

"Nah."

"Good... I don't really like hurting people anyway... I'll resort to violence only when I need to, which I needed to against 627, of course."

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like y'all to answer my poll about Stitch's relationship possibly changing. There are two options: Stitch stays with Angel, or Stitch going with the new Lilo, who has mutated into an Experiment... I'd perfer to stay with the original pairing, but I want y'alls opinions. Thank you for reading!

**I know, it's a very short chapter guys, but I just couldn't think of anything to add to this chapter (I HATE YOU, WRITERS BLOCK!) ... Well, I hope you enjoyed it... Also, I'm sorry for taking over a freaking month to update with this puny sized chapter as well...**

**Anyway, Please Read & Review!**


	13. Well, This Can't Be Good

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 13: Well... This Can't Be Good**

**Experiment 628's P.O.V**

He, 627, who was currently on the black and white Experiment's shoulder, and I began to walk down a long dirt path, which began testing my patience.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Of course not." He calmly replied.

"How long?"

"About three minutes or so."

I crossed my arms and huffed. _One more minute and I'll be killed by boredom itself._

"You know..." I began. "Meega naga think meega as asked youga's name yet."

"Then go ahead."

"Gaba isa youga's name then?" I replied with a tone filled with annoyance. He could've just said his name right then and there.

"Andrew." He simply replied. "And, obviously, you're 6-2-8... Weird thing is, there's already a 6-2-9."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Really?"

"Yeah, Jumba never activated you since he knew you'd be evil, but he made 6-2-9 completely good at first."

"Why? Isn't Jumba _himself_ evil?"

"He used to be... But now he's changed for the better."

"I see..." Inwardly, I was confused. Why would Jumba change? He was my creator and he programmed me for evil purposes; mayhem and destruction. Why did he give up his evil ways? It just doesn't make any sense to me.

"I bet in your head that you're screaming to cause some destruction." Andrew suddenly spoke.

I responded nonchalantly, "Maybe, maybe not."

**Andrew's P.O.V**

It's as if she knows I can detect lies. She always speaks each word so carefully... Yet... It seems so easy and obvious to do. Maybe she doesn't even realize I can detect lies and she's just like this.

"Well... We're almost there." I magnified my vision, and I saw the Pelekai residence coming up slowly. I brought my vision back to normal and glanced to my right. I immediately caught sight of movement in some bushes, and that was when I just realized that I still had my Sharingan activated. I stopped in the middle of walking. 628 copied my action, but with a look of perplexment.

"Why did you stop -"

"Who's there?!" I called out to the bushes. An Experiment made it's way out of the bushes and walked towards us. A very yellow, chubby, Experiment. "... Reuben?"

Reuben walked up to us, but the manner he was walking in was a bit... Off. And his gaze was only set on 628.

"H... H-Hello... W-What's your name, h-hotcakes?" He bashfully greeted her.

"Gaba?!"

Well, I guess 628 will act just like Angel in this situation... Maybe.

"Gaba did youga call me?!" 628 sneered and growled.

"H-Hotcakes... Cause... I think y-you're hot." Reuben blushed and gulped.

What the hell is going on? He never, and I repeat, _NEVER _acted like this.

I glanced back at 628 and studied her face. She seemed to be calming down. Well, I guess that's good.

"Hmm... Youga think so?" 628 replied unsurely.

"Y-Yes, I do." Reuben nodded vigirously.

"Hm... Soka, naga interested... Meega naga even know youga anyway." 628 turned and began walking down the path again. "Come on Andrew... Let's go."

I looked back at Reuben. I clearly saw the heart broken look that was plastered on his face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. Not only that, I couldn't help but be very confused. Didn't he have a major crush on Angel? Or did he move on already? ... Hmm, knowing him, he wouldn't have moved on like that at all.

"Hey, youga coming or what?"

I looked back at 628. "Yeah, yeah, quit nagging me."

"Hey! Naga nagging!"

I looked back at Reuben. "Sorry dude... Besides..." I walked up to him and put my mouth close to his ear, speaking in a whisper, "I don't think we can trust her. I'm still suspicious of her... I don't know what she's fully capable of or what her _other_ powers are, if she has any _other_ powers."

He only nodded meekly. I patted his back with my free arm, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry dude, you'll find someone someday." I then turned around and walked to 628. I turned my head again to Reuben. "See ya, Reuben."

"Yeah... See ya..." Reuben walked slowly and sadly down the opposite way.

I looked straight forward again, and both 628 and I began walking down the path to the Pelekai residence once more.

"What was all that about?" 628 inquired. "An Experiment suddenly appearing and wanting to become my boojiboo, or something, immediately?"

"Hm, some Experiments are desperate... And, to be honest, a lot of Experiments would probably chase after you after they get a good look at you." I looked her up and down casually. "Yyyep... You're probably going to be one of the female Experiments who are on the top of the hotness charts. Of course, my boojiboo tops all."

"Huh, youga has boojiboo?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Stop saying yep."

"Nope."

"... Youga isa trying to annoy me right now, aren't youga?"

"Yep."

She groaned; I laughed. It just seemed too easy to entertain myself right now.

"What? I can't mess around?" I playfully asked. A grunt was her response.

"Wait," She immediately stopped and looked at me with a questioning look plastered on her face. "You basically just called me hot from that earlier response, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but does that matter? I think my boojiboo is the hottest and the sweetest, I think your pretty hot, and I also think Experiment 626's boojiboo is pretty hot too. And maybe Bonnie, even though I never met her yet."

"Then how do youga know if this _Bonnie_ is hot?"

"I know what she looks like... Er, why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know." 628 shrugged. "You started it... Are we even there yet?"

"Oh, to Jumba's? Almost." I responded. _Wait... Now that I think about it... Why didn't I just teleport? ... Dang, it totally slipped my mind earlier._

She groaned, "Aaah! Come on! I thought you said it would be three minutes when we started walking!"

"Maybe I underestimated it a bit." I shrugged. "Soka."

"If I could, I would kill you right now."

"What? For just walking?" She stayed silent. "As I thought... That'd be a silly thing to kill someone for."

"How close... Just tell me... How close are we?"

"It's right there." I pointed. She looked up and the house was already very close to us. We both stopped, and I began laughing like crazy.

"Hah! Got ya! I didn't underestimate at all!" I laughed more, clutching my stomach because it began hurting from laughing too hard.

"... I can try you know."

"T-Try what?" I began to calm myself down.

"Killing you."

I calmed myself down all the way and stopped laughing. "Well, now's not the time. I still need to deliver," I tapped 627's head with my free hand, "this guy to Jumba."

"Then get on with it." 628 ordered.

I retorted, "You're not the boss of me."

628 groaned again, "Youga was the one that wanted to deliver him, not meega!"

"I'm just messin' with ya." I chuckled. "Now, wait here, okay? I'll be back in a flash."

628 crossed her arms, and simply nodded. I turned towards the direction of where Jumba's ship was and began walking there. That was when I heard 627 groaning.

"Oh no you don't!" With my free hand, I created a sedative dart and stabbed it into his arm, injecting it into his blood stream. His groaning ceased. "Phew..."

**Stitch's P.O.V**

Meega was crawling around on the ceiling of the hallway, heading towards the kitchen, and that was when meega began to smell two different odors. One familiar, one foreign; Andrew, and something else. It smelt like a cousin!

Meega unattached myself from the ceiling, flipping around expertly in the air, and landing gracefully down on the floor. Meega then ran on all fours to the living room. Lilo, in her Human form, was there, sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Lilo! Achi-baba isa back!" Meega exclaimed.

Lilo asked, "You mean Andrew, right?"

"Ih, but naga just him. Stitch think he found cousin!"

"But all six hundred and twenty six of our cousins have already been activated, turned to good, and have found their one true place, thanks to our help. How is it possible that he found a new one?"

"Jumba created a new one?" Meega suggested.

"I don't think so. Jumba wouldn't have made anymore - ... Oh no." Lilo immediately jumped off the couch. "It can't be!"

"Gaba?"

Lilo came up to meega and grabbed meega's shoulders. "It's so freaking obvious, Stitch! We have seen each one of our cousins Jumba has created so far, except, there was one we _haven't_ seen!"

"Which one?" Meega inquired. Meega was lost in all of this. Didn't we see every single one of our cousins already?

"Stitch! Come on! I know you can figure this out! You have a mind that thinks faster than a super computer!" She began shaking meega's shoulders a bit violently. This is very unusual behavior coming from Lilo. Is she okietaka? Could this be because of her being an Experiment now?

"Lilo okietaka?" Meega inquired worriedly.

Lilo immediately let meega's shoulders go from her strong grip. She took a step back and was breathing a bit heavily. "I-I'm sorry, Stitch... I think I'm just having an off day today, or something..."

"Just... Have you figured it out?" She added quietly.

Meega let meega's mind race for any possible answer. _Okietaka... Meega nota that Jumba created a few new Experiments in the past after meega. There isa 627, there isa 629, Wolf... Wait..._ Meega's head swelled with realization. The number between 627 and 629 were missing!

"6-2-8?!" Meega exclaimed. It all makes sense now! That's why Jumba called Wolf "6-2-9" in the first place! _How did this slip meega's mind before?! Was it because we thought we captured and turned all of them good and just naga cared if Jumba called a new cousin "629?"_

Lilo nodded. "It has to be... 6-2-8 must have been activated somehow, and Andrew got him, or her, back."

Meega took a big whiff, trying to get their scents again. The foreign scent was now alone!

"Lilo! Achi-baba left new cousin alone!" Meega exclaimed.

"What? Why?!"

"Meega naga nota!"

Meega began sniffing like crazy. That was when meega finally noticed it. Another scent, different from Andrew's and 628's. The scent, however, was on Andrew, and meega completely recongnized it. Meega's eyes squinted and meega began to growl. "6-2-7!"

"Experiment 6-2-7? What?" Lilo inquired worriedly.

"Achi-baba has 6-2-7! And by the scents movement, achi-baba isa going to Jumba's!"

"What about 6-2-8?" Lilo questioned.

"6-2-8 isa outside in front."

Right when those words exited out of meega's mouth, Lilo rushed over to the front door and flung it open.

**Experiment 6-2-8's P.O.V**

I looked around the area in boredom. Now that Andrew is dropping off that weird Experiment, I have a very good chance to escape. Those chances were shattered very quickly though. I saw the front door of the house, that Jumba apparently lives at, flung wide open. I saw a little girl, with raven black hair, wearing a red mumu with a white leaf petal pattern exit out of the open door and her eyes immediately fixated on me.

"Hey!" She called out. "Are you 6-2-8?!"

"Ih!" I called back.

The little girl rushed down the stairway that lead to the front porch and approached me cautiously.

"Er, aloha." She waved.

"Um, what?"

"Aloha means hello." She answered. "Oh, my name is Lilo by the way."

"Oh... Hi, Lilo." I waved back awkwardly.

"Um... You know Andrew, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the black and white Experiment who said that he was a Human who got mutated. He is also carrying that weird Experiment, 6-2-7, to Jumba's."

"So, 6-2-7 was activated as well?"

"Ih, same time as meega."

Huh, this little girl seems to be a bit off. For one, she seems to possess a whole lot of knowledge about Jumba and the Experiments. Then again, I don't really know much either, so look who's talking, right? The other thing is that she doesn't smell quite like the Humans did back at the town where that weirdo Experiment and I had our fight. She sorta smells similar to Andrew actually.

"I got another question." Lilo started. "Why aren't you evil?"

"What makes youga say that meega isn't?"

"Well, you're not attacking anything."

That's a good point actually. Why am I not attacking anything? Am I actually afraid of Andrew? No... Can't be. I'm not afraid of anything!

"Hey!" Lilo shouted. That pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw her looking back at the door. "Stitch! Why aren't you out?!"

"Stitch?" I inquired. "Who's Stitch?"

Lilo turned her head back in my direction, "Oh, Stitch? He's Experiment 6-2-6, one of your cousins, and my best friend!"

"Cousins?"

"Well, that's what they call each other. They are created by the same creator, so they're basically all family in a way. We all are! All of us are O'hana!"

"O'hana?"

Lilo cleared her throat in a way that said that she has done this many times before, "Alright, O'hana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten, and like I said before, we are all family."

"Well, okietaka." I nodded unsurely.

"STITCH!" Lilo shouted again. "Come on out already, you slow poke!"

**Third Person P.O.V**

The calling of his name landed on deaf ears. Stitch was at the edge of the door, staring right at 628, with his jaw dropped, and he was obviously in a very deep trance. There was only one thought that ran around inside Stitch's head, and that one thought was to make 628 _his_. His _boojiboo_. He practically shoved everything else that was in his head to the back of his mind except for that one thought. He even practically forgotten about his true boojiboo, Angel!

The sight of the sexy Experiment 628 was causing him to drool.

"Boojiboo... She'll be meega's boojiboo." Stitch muttered to himself, hearts practically forming in the middle of his eyes.

Finally, he started to build up his courage. He rushed out of the door, and leapt across the entire stairway. He landed by Lilo, but he never let his eyes off of 628.

"S-She's so beautiful." Stitch spoke. Lilo's eyebrows shot up.

"W-What?!" Lilo exclaimed. "Stitch?! What did you say?!"

"She isa so beautiful! She'll be meega's boojiboo!"

"WHAT?!" Lilo screamed in outrage. "WHAT ABOUT ANGEL?!"

Stitch didn't respond. He just kept his dreamy gaze on 628.

628 was looking on with amusement, but then she finally began to look Stitch up and down, taking in his entire figure. _Wow... He... Looks very strong... And handsome!_

628 absent mindedly went into a seductive pose, enticing Stitch even more.

"6-2-8?! Stitch?! Stop this!" Lilo cried out. It was all in vain though. Both Stitch and 6-2-8 started inching closer and closer to each other, both taking very small steps, but gradually sped up after each and every step. They got closer, and closer, and closer, until they finally were standing right in front of each other.

They both slowly wrapped their arms around each other; Stitch's arms around her waist, and 628's around his shoulders. Lilo's eyes widened in horror.

"STOP THIS NOW STITCH! WHAT ABOUT ANGEL?!" She cried again. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Her cries, once again, fell on deaf ears. The more terrifying sight was yet to come still. Both 628 and Stitch's lips began inching closer together. Their embrace began to tighten.

"NO! NO! NO, DON'T DO THAT!" Lilo cried out in horror once more for the third time.

Their lips got closer, and closer, and closer, until finally...

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Okay! I am so sorry guys, but I just had to make this a cliffy! The temptation was too strong for me!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Read & Review!**


	14. Andrew's Sick?

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 14: Andrew's Sick?!**

The most terrifying sight, however, never came. Lilo stared, frozen at the scene before her. Both 628's and Stitch's throats were in a firm choke hold.

"What in GOD'S name is GOING ON HERE?!" Andrew bellowed at them. He then let go of Stitch, causing him to fall back down to the ground. Andrew, however, didn't let go of 628. "You! I knew there was something up with you!"

"G-Gaba are youga talking about - AACK!" 628 tried to pry Andrew's squeezing paws off of her throat, but no matter how much she tried, Andrew was just too overwhelmingly strong.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" He angrily spat. "Remember Reuben?! He fell for you right when he first _saw_ you! And now with Stitch! Coincidence? I think NOT!"

"Meega n-naga know why this isa h-happening!" She replied, her voice completely shooken up. "M-Meega swear!"

Andrew growled, and tightened his grip. She began to have trouble breathing as she began to choke further.

Lilo couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand someone getting hurt like this, even if it was someone who was trying to steal Stitch away from Angel for some reason. She built up her courage and cried out.

"Andrew! Please, stop this now!"

He turned his head to Lilo, and looked into her pleading eyes. He sighed, and complied. He harshly dropped 628 down to the ground.

628 immediately began to crawl backwards, rubbing her throbbing throat, and was having a horrible coughing fit.

Lilo sprinted to Andrew and got into his face. "What in the world was THAT for?! You were hurting her, you big dummy!"

"I had a feeling 6-2-8 was bad in the very beginning, and I was right. She was." Andrew replied darkly. "It seems she has the power to cause any male Experiment to fall in love with her right when they catch a simple glimpse of her... Reuben was her first victim actually."

"So... That was why Stitch was acting like that?" Lilo looked back at Stitch, who was still laying on the ground, rubbing his throat intensly, trying to ease the pain Andrew inflicted. "Um... At least Angel didn't see any of this... She'd probably get the wrong idea."

* * *

><p>Lilo was wrong.<p>

The pink furred, female Stitch-like Experiment in question was right inside the dome on top of the Pelekai residence. She saw the entire thing play before her very eyes as she looked out the window in disbelief. Unforturnately, she wasn't able to hear any of them talk. All she knew was that Stitch had almost kissed some other female Experiment, and by the looks of it, was doing it all on his free will.

She sat there, beside the window, completely frozen. The love of her life had just cheated on her. Her heart completely shattered into dozens of pieces. Did Stitch not care for her? Did Stitch not love her? Was Stitch only together with her just for her looks, until a new girl came up that was even more better looking?

The last reason completely infuriated her. She began to boil with rage. If it was even possible, a large cloud of steam would be coming right out of her head. Of course, that isn't possible.

She stood up, and walked to the weight sensitive disk that was like an elevator in Lilo's dome room. It hummed, and descended down, taking her to her destination. Angel then ran out the back door on all fours. If anyone saw her running right now, they would see that tears were flying out of her eyes, but that wouldn't be all. They would have been able to see the intensity of her anger in her eyes as well.

Anger, and, above all else, confusion.

* * *

><p>"Let's hope that she didn't." Andrew spoke. "Cause if she did... Stitch would be in a <em>whole<em> lot of trouble."

"But it wasn't even his fault!" Lilo retorted. "If she did see this, we would have to explain to her that it was 6-2-8's power!"

"If she even listens."

"Well, I don't think she even saw it." Lilo spoke in a tone that showed relief. "Cause if she did, she would be out here right now -"

"Hey!"

Andrew and Lilo looked back at 628, who was standing up now, but still massaging her throat. "Would someone hagata please tell meega what isa going on?"

This was when Andrew finally saw it. Andrew stared into her eyes, and found genuine cluelessness. She actually had no idea about this power.

"Looks like Jumba has a few more bugs he overlooked." Andrew muttered. "She actually has no idea."

"Naga idea about what?" 628 inquired furiously. "Meega isa confused! Tell meega! -"

"ALRIGHT!" Andrew shouted at her, which shut her mouth up almost immediately. "I'll tell you if you would quit PESTERING me!"

Stitch stopped massaging his neck, and sat up. Lilo just stared at Andrew. 628 had no idea why Stitch and Lilo were frozen on the spot.

Lilo inched her way towards 628, and whispered into her ear, "I never seen him get this worked up before... Something is _really_ off about him."

"You know, I can hear that..." Andrew looked down and sighed. "You're right though, I'm not feeling like myself today."

"I'll say... You seem to be more grumpy and moody... And you practically attacked 6-2-8 as well."

"I understand the grumpy part, but _moody_?" Andrew looked at Lilo like she was crazy. "I don't remember being moody at all."

"Okietaka, we are getting off the wrong foot." 628 immediately interjected. "Please explain to meega about what youga was going to tell meega."

"Right, right." Andrew waved his paws lazily in response. "It seems when male Experiments look at you, they will immediately fall in love with you. It seems you were programmed to be a seductress."

"Quick question then."

"What?"

"Why aren't youga effected?"

Andrew paused. That was a good point. He was a male Experiment. Well, a Human mutated into a male Experiment to be precise. _Hey... Wait a minute..._

"It's probably because I was fully Human before I mutated into an Experiment." Andrew replied cooly. "So, I guess I'm immune... Um, and 6-2-7 seemed to be immune because, well... Just cause he's basically crazy, I guess."

"Oh, that reminds me, what did you do to 6-2-7?" Lilo asked.

"I gave him to Jumba. I told him to reprogram him."

"Why? Shouldn't we just dehydrate him?"

"And risk having the SAME THING happening AGAIN?" Andrew retorted sharply. "I think not!"

He began to take deeper breaths, trying to calm himself down.

**Andrew's P.O.V**

What is going on with me? I keep on yelling at people! Argh! I can't even help it! I seem to be angry about something, but I don't even know what it is!

"Andrew, are you okay?" Lilo asked me, her tone full of worry and sympathy. I took deeper, calming breaths.

"Yes... I'm fine..." I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I think..."

I looked back at Stitch, who was still sitting at the same spot on the ground from where I dropped him, and he was staring at 628. Drooling.

My head felt like it was on fire. "STITCH! SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE OCEAN!" I bellowed furiously. "OR BETTER YET, INTO A VOLCANO!"

Stitch didn't even flinch, not even for a moment. I clenched my paws into tight fists. For reasons unknown, I could feel every cell in my body now. And it felt like each and every one of them was in a deep pit filled with lava.

The feeling seemed to have subsided, and I immediately weaved through hand signs faster than anyone could follow, and activated a wordless water jutsu. I leaned my head back, taking a deep breath, and then leaned forward. A jet of highly focused water came firing out of my mouth. I hit Stitch directly. He was flung back into the forest at high velocities.

Everyone stood silent because of my action. I stood there, waiting for Stitch to inevitably return.

And he did. We saw him walk back from the forest, looking completely soaked.

"Gaba was that for?!" He yelled. I smirked. He wasn't looking at 628 like a piece of meat anymore.

"I think I may have cured you." I chuckled. Then the feeling came back. Once again, each and every one of my cells throbbed in tremendous pain. I began crying out in agony.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"ANDREW!" Lilo and Stitch both yelled at the same exact time. Andrew began wailing in pain, and was down on his knees, clenching his paws together as tight as possible, hoping that it would somehow ease everything. Of course, it didn't. Lilo and Stitch ran to his side.

"Andrew! Are you okay?!"

What a stupid thing to ask.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU?!" Andrew shouted. "AAGH! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING STABBED IN THE INSIDE AND OUT BY A THOUSAND, RAZOR SHARP NEEDLES THAT ARE ON FIRE!"

"Achi-baba must go inside!" Stitch ordered. "Right now!"

Lilo absentmindedly lifted Andrew up psychically into the air. Stitch lost his focused look and dropped his jaw. "Eegalagoo!" He complimented in awe.

Lilo ran towards the house, with Andrew in tow in the air, and swiftly went up the flight of stairs. She got to the front porch and flung the door open swiftly.

Nani slid her way from the kitchen and to the front door after hearing it flung open. "Lilo? What is going - Andrew?" Nani looked at Andrew, who was up in the air beside Lilo.

"No time Nani!" Lilo ran past her and went up the stairs, barging into Andrew's and Sapphire's room. Sapphire wasn't present in the room at the moment, but that wasn't concerning Lilo at the moment.

Lilo psychically laid Andrew down onto his bed. She stared at him, seeing him groaning in pain made her heart ache. She couldn't stand seeing someone in her O'hana being in this much pain.

"Why is... This happening to me?" Andrew groaned out. "It feels like all of my cells are dying..."

All of his muscles tensed at the sharp pain coursing through his body.

"Don't worry! I'll get Jumba!" Lilo assured him. "He'll know what to do!"

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid that I am having some bad news." The evil genius scientist spoke glumly.<p>

Everyone was now present in Andrew's room; Jumba, Nani, Pleakley, Stitch, Lilo, Sapphire, and even 628.

"The scans are indicating that his body is actually starting to reject mutated DNA... His own body is turning against itself." Jumba continued. "This was actually expected, since he mutated way too fast in the first place."

"Can you help him?" Lilo hastily asked.

"Please... Help boojiboo!" Sapphire tugged on Jumba's shirt, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Aye... I am being terribly sorry... But I can not help him..."

Everyone stared at Jumba, hoping that he would continue on to _why_ he can't.

He did continue, "If I tried to help him, it'll only be making it worse... Now, we should only hope that his body will eventually accept the mutation he has obtained by my medicine from all those weeks ago and recover..."

"The odds of that are actually... Very good..." Andrew wheezed out, finally speaking. "My regenerative power from... One of your Experiments... Will help my body... Recover." He then began to cough a few times. "My cells... Automatically replicate and regenerate when... They are damaged or injuried..."

"Mutated Earth boy is correct... But this will be taking a very long time." Jumba added in. "I am having no idea when your body will recover and accept mutation. It could be taking a few days, or many, _many_ years."

Sapphire went beside the bed, her eyes still filling up with tears, looking at her boojiboo.

"Boojiboo..." Andrew began speaking weakly, his head turning to the side to look at his boojiboo. "I'll be okay soon..." He smiled faintly.

"Meega hope youga do... Boojiboo... Meega isa so scared and worried for youga!" Her tears started coming out, streaming down her furry, sky blue cheeks.

"Don't worry..." He weakly lifted his paw and placed it on her chin. "Like I said before... I'll be okay soon... I promise."

The day went on after that. Andrew stayed in bed, tucked under his covers, receiving care mostly by Sapphire. Usually, Andrew would tell Sapphire that he didn't need anything when Sapphire asked him, but if he did, Sapphire would immediately fetch whatever he needed or wanted; like food or water.

Andrew didn't like it. He thought he was using Sapphire like a slave right now.

Sapphire ran up the stairs, and slowed down right when she got to Andrew's door. She opened it, and walked in, holding a glass of water. "Boojiboo, here isa youga's water." She spoke kindly.

"Boojiboo... Takka... Youga can put it on that desk." Andrew motioned his head to the desk that was right next to the bed. She did so. "Boojiboo... Meega naga feel right on making youga do all of this..."

"Boojiboo, isa okietaka." Sapphire smiled. "Meega isa taking care of youga; youga isa sick."

Andrew decided not to talk about that topic anymore. Sapphire was just going to keep on doing this anyway. He relaxed his head into his pillow in a more comfortable position, drifting into sleep.

Sapphire looked at a clock that was on the wall in their room, and noticed that it was getting late. She went onto the bed and crawled up to the pillows. She went under the covers and tucked herself in.

"Goodnight, boojiboo." She spoke softly, snuggling into his chest.

She, too, fell asleep.

**Agh! Almost ANOTHER month?! I seriously need to work on these stories more during my free time! Anyway, sorry for the long delay guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Read & Review!**


	15. Mini Chapter: The Get Well Gift

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 15: Mini Chapter: The Get Well Gift**

It's been a few days since Andrew has gotten sick from his own body rejecting his mutated DNA. All of this happened because he mutated way too quickly in the first place, and the consequences of that have finally caught up with him.

Andrew had never left his bed since, except for the occasional shower.

Lilo has been thinking about giving him a get well present, but was stuck on what it should be.

"Hey, Stitch," Lilo started, turning her head towards Stitch. They both were sitting on the couch, watching some toons; specifically Naruto.

"Gaba?" Stitch asked.

"What do you think Andrew would like for a get well present?"

"Meega naga know." Stitch shrugged, turning his head back to the screen. His ears suddenly perked up. "Oh! Ih!" He pointed at the screen excitedly.

"Huh? What is it Stitch?" Lilo looked at the screen as well. "Oh my gosh! That's perfect!"

Lilo jumped off the couch and went through the hallway. She went to her elevator and ascended up into her room.

"Now... How can I make this?" Lilo pondered to herself. "Oh! That materialization power!"

Lilo started to focus, and imagined what she wanted to create. In front of her, green energy started to form into a green orb, and it began to take shape. It's shape became a rectangular box; a present. It flashed green, and the present fell onto the floor. The present's color was black with red horizontal and verticle stripes criss crossing each other, with a red bow on top.

"Perfect!" Lilo picked the present up and ran back to her elevator. She descended down and walked over to Andrew's room. She knocked a couple of times.

"Yes?" Came Andrew's weak voice.

"Andrew, it's Lilo; I have something for you."

"Okay; come on in."

Lilo opened the door and walked in. She saw Andrew forcing himself to sit up.

"Andrew, you don't have to sit up you know." Lilo told him.

"Nah, I'm fine... Is that a present for me?" Andrew lifted his paw and pointed to the black and red present Lilo had in her hand.

"Yeah; a get well present!" Lilo smiled. "Here, open it."

She handed it to him. Andrew stared at it in curiousity, shaking it weakly a couple of times. He then took it's top off. It looked like a piece of clothing inside.

"Clothing?" Andrew gave Lilo a look.

"Pick it up and unfold it." Lilo practically ordered.

Andrew shrugged and did as he was told. He picked the piece of clothing up and unfolded it. Once the piece of clothing was fully unfolded, his jaw dropped.

It was a black cloak with red clouds. The Akatsuki cloak.

"Well, do you like it? I know how much you like Naruto, so I decided to make this for you." Lilo giggled. "I also made something else... Look inside the present again."

Andrew immediately did so. He stared at the object inside in astonishment, and picked it up with tremendous care. "N-No way..."

It was an exact replica of the katana Sasuke wielded. It looked like an ordinary, straight katana, but it was said that the katana Sasuke wielded was unbreakable. Perhaps this one was too.

"This is... Just... An amazing gift, Lilo... Takka! I would so hug you right now if I had the strength." Andrew smiled widely.

"No problem." Lilo smiled back.


	16. Complications Arise

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," its pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 16: Complications Arise**

"Um... Where isa Angel?"

Stitch has asked that one question more times than anyone could remember. But it did get everyone thinking. Where did Experiment 624 go?

"She's probably just exploring the island, Stitch." Lilo answered, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But, boojiboo has been gone for... A week!" Stitch pointed out. "Meega isa very worried. Stitch misa worried!"

This was true.

It's been a week since she disappeared, and it has also been a week since Andrew gotten ill off of his own body rejecting his mutated DNA. And a week since 628 arrived... And a week since 627 arrived in Jumba's lab.

Both Stitch and Lilo were in their dome, and they were both just relaxing on their respective beds.

"Well, we could always get Jumba to help us look for her." Lilo sat up and shrugged. "Or test out my new abilities as an Experiment!"

"Youga isa really liking those abilities, aren't youga?"

"Yep! There's just so many of them to try out!"

Stitch laughed. "We should find true place for youga!"

"Stitch, that joke has been overused!" Lilo pointed out, but began to laugh anyway. "Besides, I already know my true place; here! With my O'hana!"

"Oh! Meega forgot to ask... Did achi-baba like youga's gift?"

"He sure did! He really loved it!"

"That isa good!" Stitch smiled.

"Yep," Lilo nodded. She then let herself fall on to the bed, laying on her back. "I sure hope he gets better soon though."

"Ih, meega too."

* * *

><p>"Boojiboo, are youga okietaka?"<p>

"Well, if you don't count that my body is fighting itself quite violently and painfully, then yeah; I'm perfectly fine."

Sapphire sighed as she looked down at her boojiboo. His attitude has started to change a bit, and Sapphire was not liking it. He was still sweet and kind most of the time, but he was starting to get somewhat sarcastic, and a little bit rude.

"Youga naga have to be so sarcastic." Sapphire huffed.

Andrew turned around in his bed, laying flat on his back. He sighed, "I'm sorry... Meega naga been myself at all lately..."

"Has this happened to youga before when youga got sick?" Sapphire asked out of curiousity.

"Naga... Only this time." Andrew turned his head towards her. "Meega naga ever been this sick before, and meega naga enjoying it at all."

"Meega wish meega could do something to help youga get better..."

"Boojiboo... Youga has been helping me." Andrew struggled to sit up, but managed it. He leaned towards Sapphire and kissed her cheek. "Youga has been here for meega ever since meega got sick... Naga one ever really did that for meega before... Well... Maybe except my mom and dad..."

"Youga's mom and dad? ... Youga naga ever talked about them at all; meega naga even realized youga _had_ a mom and dad."

That was when Andrew remembered something. He planned on going back to his family to tell them that he was fine a long time ago, but he never even did. Now he felt tremendously bad.

"Oh my god... I never even visited them... I never even sent them a letter..." Andrew looked down in shame and sadness. "They must be completely worried sick about meega!"

As Andrew tried to get off the bed hastily, shearing pain shot up through his entire body. He groaned in agony, and fell back down on the bed.

"Boojiboo! Are youga okietaka?"

"... Really?" He struggled to sit up again, but he completely forced himself to, and his facial expression was pure, frustrated anger. "Do youga think meega isa okietaka at all? Huh?! Do youga?!" He began to snap. "Meega isa feeling SHEARING pain tear through meega's body, meega hasn't even contacted meega's family since meega arrived, and meega killed THOUSANDS of people!"

Sapphire immediately backed up in fright as he screamed at her, until she hit the wall behind her. She never saw him snap like this. And it was a very frightening situation for her.

Andrew sat there, his facial expression not faltering. However, he began panting heavily, and eventually began to go into another violent coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his paw as he coughed, and, eventually, he coughed up some magenta colored blood.

Sapphire immediately went to a tissue box and pulled out some tissues. She then proceeded to hand them over quickly to Andrew, long forgetting her fright.

Andrew used his free paw and grabbed the tissues, wiping his bloody mouth and paw. After he was done, he turned in his bed, looking away from Sapphire. "Takka boojiboo... Meega isa soka..."

"Boojiboo, isa okietaka... Youga isa just naga yourself." Sapphire spoke kindly.

"Um, Sapphire?"

"Ih, boojiboo?"

"Can youga leave meega alone for a little bit? Meega needs some time to think... Meega will shout out if meega does need anything though." Andrew asked.

"O-Of course boojiboo." Sapphire nodded, but looked at him sadly, her ears going down. She walked out of the room and slowly closed the door gently. After the door was closed, Sapphire turned around, leaning her back against the door. She slid down, sitting on the ground with her knees raised, and burried her face in her knees.

She wasn't crying, but she was really wanting to though. Her boojiboo is really getting a big attitude change, and she was hoping it wouldn't change any further. She desperately wanted her old boojiboo back.

* * *

><p>"Now then, Experiment 6-2-7, awake!"<p>

In Jumba's ship, where Jumba has worked nonstop, except for the occasional lunch and dinner, has finally finished reprogramming Experiment 627.

Experiment 627 was in a chamber, similar to the one he was in when he was created, and the chamber was lifted up by mechanical arms. 627 opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings.

At first, he wanted to cause some destruction, but now, for some reason, a new feeling of curiosity filled him. And after searching his newly programmed mind, he realized he could speak more properly now.

"Gaba happened?" He asked hastily, confused. "How isa meega speaking properly now? Not that meega isa complaining or anything."

"Simple! I reprogrammed you, 6-2-7!" Jumba exclaimed with pride. "It was being _very_ hard process, but I finally done it! How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," 627 deadpanned. "And strange; meega naga feel like causing much destruction anymore..."

"In my honest opinion, I would've prefered you keeping your desturctive nature, but, alas, Jumba was needing to take some of it out of you, or else little girl wouldn't have been happy."

"Hey! Jumba! Don't forget about me! I helped you reprogram him!" A strong, female voice shouted.

627 looked in the direction of the shout, which was towards the entrance of the ship, and immediately recongnized the person. "6-2-8?"

"I see you remember my name." 628 huffed. "I hate how Jumba here always takes the credit for himself!"

"He's an evil genius; gaba do youga expect?" 627 hopped outside of his chamber, and stretched out his arms.

628 studied 627 for a moment, wondering on how 627 wasn't effected by her ability. Over the past week, numerous male Experiments fell in love with her at the instant they saw her, but when Lilo squirted water in their faces, their trances would be broken, and they would seem to develope an immunity. It was unknown on how long the immunity lasted though.

Jumba also performed tests on 628 as well, learning more about her. Jumba was disappointed at the results though. It showed that 628 was physically weaker than 627, but was intrigued that she was psychically stronger than him.

"So, gaba now?" 627 asked. "Meega mean, do meega need to find place where meega belong and crap?"

"Sure, why not?" Jumba shrugged. "That's what little girl would probably be helping you with."

"Meega have twenty different powers; how do youga expect meega to find just ONE place?"

"And what about me? The power I have is cool and all, but I don't see a... Um... _Good_ job I can do with it." 628 asked curiously as well.

Jumba groaned in irritation. "We'll be talking about this later! Now be getting out! You two are annoying the living chemicals out of me with your constant questionings!"

Both 627 and 628 looked at each other, looked back at Jumba, huffed, and stormed out of the ship. Once they both were out of the ship, they both walked alongside the other on a random dirt path, which would lead them somewhere on the island.

"Well, at least you can speak properly now." 628 began, starting up a conversation. "It was so annoying when you kept on saying _evil_."

627 huffed, "Well, that was meega's favorite word and that was the _only_ word meega technically could say anyway. Hm, wait... Youga isa speaking perfect English actually!"

"Yeah; I have that advanced language programming, which I like actually."

"Hm... Meega wish meega had that." 627 muttered.

After that, they both just walked in silence. 627 actually was feeling rather strange; he would never have been this social before, yet he was feeling more social, and felt like he was creating a bond with the Experiment he walked alongside, even though it was rather quick.

628 also had that same feeling. She could feel some bond being made quickly as well. It wasn't a romantic bond or anything like that, but it felt like a bond that brothers and sisters would share. And they both rather liked it.

After a few minutes of silence, 628 decided to break it, "Hey, you remember that Experiment that stopped us, right? You know, the one who stopped us fighting and knocked you out?"

627 immediately stopped in place. Memories flooded back into his head, and he mentally shuddered. He remembered that the Experiment that confronted them had put him under some horrifying illusion when his eyes swirled and changed.

628 stopped with him, wondering what was wrong. "Hey, 6-2-7, are you okay?"

"Huh?" He was brought out of his thoughts, and looked at 628. "Ih; meega isa okietaka."

"So, do you remember him?"

"Ih, meega do."

"Yeah, it seems that he's ill right now."

"... Really? From what?"

"To be more specific, he's a Human that mutated into an Experiment, and his body is starting to reject his mutated Experiment DNA." 628 explained.

"Ah..." inwardly, 627 didn't really like this Human Experiment hybrid. In fact, he was actually a bit terrified of him. 627 was mosty fearless, but what that person did to him; it definitely traumatized him. That illusion he went through was completely horrifying.

"Well, I guess we shall split from there." 628 pointed in a certain direction. 627 looked, and saw that the trail split into two right there; left and right.

They both began to walk again, towards the split off. "Um... Meega guess meega will see youga later then?" 627 spoke rather awkwardly. He wasn't used to doing this and, in social standards, would probably be socially awkward.

"Yeah; I'll see you later." 628 nodded, smiling at him. They both reached the split off, and they both walked their opposite ways. They both looked back, and waved at each other.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later...<em>

Andrew laid there on his bed, thinking intensely on what he must do. He mustered all of his courage and strength, struggling to sit up. He took a deep breath, winced, and a bright flash of green light engulfed him.

Once the flash disappeared, he was morphed into his Human form. He looked at his arms, and noticed that his skin was very pale; almost completely white. He scowled, growling.

He slid his legs off of the bed, and placed his feet down on the ground. However, as he did, he felt pain course through every cell in his body. He put a hand over his mouth, holding his pain filled scream.

After some of the pain subsided, he fully got off of the bed, standing up, wincing and limping. He limped his way to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His face was just like his arms and the rest of his body; almost completely white. His scowl deepened, and he limped his way out of the bathroom.

"... I'm sorry, everyone,"

He limped his way to his closet, flinging it open. He looked upon his new piece of clothing, swiftly snatching it from its place.

"But I must do this."

He slipped in on easily, and zipped it up. Ironically, a flash of lightning from outside caused the entire room to flash as he slipped it on. He then crouched down, wincing as he did, opening a box inside the closet. He picked up the object that was inside the box with his right hand, swinging it to his right, holding it in a reverse grip. Another flash lighted up the entire room.

"Goodbye... For now."

His eyes swirled and glowed crimson red with the Sharingan. Another lightning strike from outside struck hard on the ground, closer than the others, lighting up the room even more than the pervious ones. It showed off his large, black cloak with the pattern of red clouds, and a katana in his right hand.

He looked up, and a large flash of green light engulfed him. When the light subsided, he was...

Gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously... I must figure out a way to write even faster! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Please Read & Review!**


	17. The Cure

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," it's pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much. :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 17: The Cure/The Oncoming Storm**

**Andrew's P.O.V**

_**Somewhere**__**,**__** in a different Universe**_

The aching and searing pain that was tearing through my body was starting to grow stronger, but I couldn't stop. Not now. I have figured out a faster way to get rid of this sickness and become well again. I walked aimlessly through the dark tunnels of a hideout a certain man resides in. Hopefully nothing will go wrong as I look for what he has that will hopefully cure me.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Unbeknown to Andrew, several different beings, that looked exactly the same from each other, took absolute notice of him. And they knew who he was. They knew he was the person who singlehandedly took out hundreds, or, perhaps thousands, of shinobi and their very own kind.

Andrew also began to take notice of them, sensing their presences, and it was a pretty good thing too. These were the guys he needed. Suddenly, humanoid figures sprouted up from the ground; six of them in total. They were all pure white in color.

"Oh, it's you." One of them spoke; its voice calm and smooth. "We've been dying to meet you in person for a while now."

"Is that so?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. He resisted the urge to cough, and just stared straight at the group of white humanoids.

"You singlehandedly blew up an entire battlefield; only bijuus using a full powered bijuu bomb are capable of doing such a feat," Another explained, "yet you've used the largest fire ball jutsu we've ever seen; it was clearly inhuman."

Andrew chuckled, his Sharingan suddenly activating once more. All of the white humanoids immediately stepped back at the sight of it. "T-The Sharingan?!" One of them cried out. "That can't be possible!"

"Oh, but it is, Zetsu, and it isn't just any plain old Sharingan; it's an exact copy of Sasuke's _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ Sharingan!"

All of the Zetsus stood absolutely still, processing the information they had just received. It was unreal to think someone would have an exact copy of someone else's Sharingan, right?

"Why are you here?" A Zetsu suddenly demanded.

Andrew only chuckled more. "Why? Well, it's because I need something from your _partner_, but, I think an easier way has just been found."

"And what would that be?"

The devious smirk on Andrew's face grew, and he suddenly vanished into thin air. The Zetsus couldn't follow his speed, and they all turned their heads and bodies around in multiple directions, trying to look for where Andrew could have gone. One Zetsu suddenly cried out in pain, and hunched forward. Andrew was right in front of him, his fist firmly planted at that Zetsu's stomach.

The Zetsu, after a few moments of agony, was knocked out cold from the attack. The other Zetsus immediately lunged at the attacker, more than ready for the kill.

Andrew suddenly felt a surge of tremendous pain go through his body, but ignored it as best as he could, and went on the defensive. He dodged and weaved through the aggressive Zetsus, slipping between them and sliding around them with ease. Every time he went behind a Zetsu, he neck chopped them precisely, knocking each one out cold, and onto the cold ground. '_2… 3… 4… 5…'_

Now, there was only one left.

The last Zetsu roared, and charged Andrew, both of his legs looking as if they were being blurred. He reared his fist back, and launched it directly at Andrew's sickly white face. It never had the chance to hit; it was way too slow. The Zetsu's eyes widened. '_No way…_'

The moment he was about to hit, Andrew's hand was already there, catching the fist with no hesitation.

"Even when I'm incredibly weakened, I still managed to singlehandedly take you guys out one by one; I guess this just shows how pathetic you Zetsus really are." Andrew spoke, his face showing no emotion. "However, if I were facing your _partner_, I'd probably be having a much tougher time."

With his free hand, he immediately neck chopped Zetsu from the side before the Zetsu could utter a single word. The unconscious body of Zetsu lay limp in Andrew's hands, and he looked at the other unconscious bodies lying on the cold ground. He simply picked up and slung the Zetsu he had in his hands across his shoulder, and walked off into the darkness, ignoring the other bodies.

_**Lilo and Stitch's Universe**_

Sapphire was completely worried and terrified. And for a very good reason. Her love, her boojiboo, was just, in simple terms, gone! Left without a single trace. The only things that she came across was that his Akatsuki cloak and the sword Lilo made was gone as well. '_Why isa he doing this again?!_' She thought as she sat on her bed. '_He isa sick and weakened! … Meega hope he isa doing alright._'

Sapphire's ears perked up as she heard someone enter her and Andrew's room. It was Stitch. "Where isa achi-baba Andrew?" He asked, concerned, observing that Andrew wasn't here.

Sapphire's ears drooped all the way down. "Meega naga nota," She responded sadly. "He just disappeared with naga warning…" Tears began to form in her deep blue eyes. "Naga even a note or letter…"

Stitch immediately scurried to the bed and climbed up to Sapphire. He then proceeded to embrace her warmly, trying all in his power to comfort one of his O'hana. "Isa okietaka, Sapphire; achi-baba isa going to come back, meega know it."

Sapphire buried her face into Stitch's shoulder, letting out her warm built up tears onto his shoulders. "Meega hope so…" She sobbed quietly.

**Sapphire's P.O.V**

Meega naga know gaba to do anymore, and meega continued to cry into achi-baba Stitch's shoulder. Meega hope Stitch isa right that boojiboo will come back. Meega felt meega's eyes sting, and meega tried with all meega's might to stop crying.

"S-Stitch…" Meega stammered, pulling meega's head away from his shoulder.

"Ih?"

"T-Takka."

"Anything for O'hana." He smiled warmly. His smile always seemed to make meega smile. Achi-baba Stitch seemed to have a gift doing that. When he smiled, most of the people that look at him while he smiles usually smile back.

_**A week later, in a different Universe**_

**Andrew's P.O.V**

It was a successful recovery. My skin gained its color back, my body no longer ached in pain, and I actually felt better than ever before! It seemed I was right after all about the cure I had used. At first, I thought I had to take a piece off of something the masked man had. However, those Zetsu clones were perfect; they were chock full of Senju DNA.

Yes, that's right; Senju DNA. I managed to extract some of it from the Zetsus, and infused it with my own body. Thanks to it, my recovery rate skyrocketed.

Now, I can finally go home. '_Wait… But which 'home'? I have two homes…'_ I thought. I continued to walk aimlessly through the green forest I was in, still inside the Naruto Universe. I had to be careful though; I still wore my Akatsuki cloak, and didn't want to be mistaken as a new member of the Akatsuki.

I must see my blood-related family sometime soon; very soon. I don't even remember how long it's been! I've lost count of how many months I have been gone! Who knows, have I been gone for a year? '_No… It couldn't have been that long._'

But, I also must get back to the Pelekais; go back to my beloved Sapphire, and explain to her why I left without a warning. I stopped in place, torn between my thoughts.

'_Where should I go back to first?_'

**Third Person P.O.V**

_**Lilo and Stitch's Universe**_

"Sir, shouldn't we enter the next phase before that black and white _trog_ returns?"

"Patience, Gantu; patience…" A deep voice spoke. A flickering, dark image of a figure took up the screen. "We still need more time to prepare; that _trog_ is definitely a nuisance, but he won't stand a chance against what is soon to come."

"But, sir, the black and white trog managed to take back Experiment 6-2-7 and 6-2-8! And the reports I received say that he easily defeated 6-2-7!" Gantu retorted, his face twisted in worry.

"So what? Experiment 6-2-7 and 6-2-8 would've been good, small editions, but wouldn't have done much. If they couldn't stand against him, then they are worthless to us, and pale in comparison to what _we_ have."

Gantu sighed in defeat. "Yes, sir… I understand, but I'm just worried that the black and white trog will somehow figure out what we have been planning and doing, and somehow stop us."

"I highly doubt he'd be capable of figuring it out; even if he did, it'd be impossible to reach _us_." The voice then picked up a tone of determination. "Nothing in the vastness of Reality can stop us, and we shall win, no matter the cost." The screen then cut off, the image of the figure flickered out.

* * *

><p><strong>I deeply apologize for not updating in… Four to five months. I had the biggest amount of writers block EVER, and I am sorry for updating with this puny sized chapter. I think I'm mainly updating with this puny sized chapter just to show that I have NOT abandoned this story (and also didn't have much time to get more into it). I'll NEVER abandon it. I'll get through it till the end!<strong>

**Anyway, please Read & Review!**


	18. Back Home Again Part 1

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," it's pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much. :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 18: Back Home Again: Part 1**

**Andrew's P.O.V**

I've decided.

After an hour of deep thought, I have decided to go back to my home; the home where my family is. My dad, mother, and my little sister. They must be worried sick, and that is exactly the reason why I must go there first.

However, I have no idea what reaction they will have. My mother was the only witness, and if she explained to my father on what happened, he'd think she was crazy. It wouldn't sound like my dad, but if she said it was a wormhole that swallowed up their child, then he would probably think that anyway.

I sat on a rock as I thought these things over, still inside the Naruto Shippuden Universe. I sat up, stretched, and then focused with my eyes closed. I thought of the image of my house and my family, and kept focused on them, and them only. I was then engulfed in a flash of green light, and I felt myself falling through the very fabric of time and space itself. It was a very strange feeling indeed. The only feeling I can really describe from it is that it felt pretty chilly.

Afterwards, I was engulfed in that same flash momentarily. And then I opened my eyes. I smiled. I was at my backyard! My plain, but giant, green backyard! The familiar smell of yard and grass filled my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. I exhaled, feeling a wave of satisfaction.

My eyes darted over to the fort my father made years ago, and I jumped up to its tall roof with ease. I couldn't help my smile. It just wouldn't falter. I'm home! I'm back home!

After a moment, I finally remembered why I came back. My smile finally faltered, and I reluctantly jumped back down to the grass. I approached the all too familiar backdoor slowly, and when I finally did get to it, I reached out for the door handle. I gripped it, but I couldn't bring myself to turn it. Too many thoughts went through my head. '_What will their reactions be? Will they yell at me? Will they hate me, and ground me for eternity?'_

I finally built up my courage, turned it, and pulled the door wide open. Next thing I knew, a big, black dog, a lab to be precise, lunged up and jumped on me, licking my face repeatedly. "Hey Willow!" I laughed. I supported her by lifting her two paws up, letting her stand up longer. She seemed a bit shorter than I remembered. I guess I grew a bit taller.

"A-Andrew?"

I heard a young, female voice inquire, and so I let go of Willow's paws, bringing her back down to the ground. My eyes averted over to a twelve-year-old girl, with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She wore glasses, a Darth Vader shirt, and black shorts as well.

"Hey Amanda." I greeted with a warm smile. She only continued to stare at me. She slowly turned her head towards the living room.

"M-Mom! A-Andrew's… B-Back!" She called out, her voice stammering.

My smile faltered once more. Her voice was filled with shock, uneasiness, and also fright. I guess it was to be expected. I've been gone for many months, and I regret it now more than ever. And maybe it's because I have an Akatsuki cloak on too that she was a bit frightened.

"Amanda, if this is a joke –" I heard my mother talk, and then she immediately stopped as she approached us. "– A-Andrew? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back." I spoke calmly. "Been a very long time, hasn't it?"

"Where the _hell_ were you?! I thought we lost you for good!" Mom scolded angrily. "I called everyone I know who knows you and the police to go out and search for you, but I thought we lost you for good since you fell into that wormhole or whatever that thing was!"

Amanda stared at mom. "_Wormhole?_ What are you talking about, mom? I thought you said Andrew ran away or got kidnapped… And wormholes don't exist… Do they?"

"I lied Amanda, I literally saw Andrew slip and fall into a wormhole." Mom spoke honestly without hesitation. Amanda looked at me for my input, and I nodded my head. Then mom spoke again, "Also… Why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak?"

My mother was an anime freak, so, of course she'd recognize it immediately. She was a big fan of Naruto like me anyway. I'd probably be considered as an anime freak too.

"Well, if I told you, I think you'd disbelieve it at first."

"According to what I saw, I think I'm inclined to believe anything is possible." Mom spoke. "And, it's a miracle you came back!"

"To answer your question though, someone actually made this Akatsuki cloak for me," I answered, "and you'd hardly believe who it was."

"Okay… Who was it?"

"Lilo."

My mother and my little sister looked at me like I was crazy. "Lilo? From Lilo and Stitch? _Really?_" Amanda raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's just a movie and cartoon series."

"Well –"

"It's okay Andrew, you don't need to talk anymore; all I care about is that you managed to come back home." Mom interrupted. I studied her face, and she had a smile. She wasn't mad. How was she not mad?

"But, mom, I do need to say this," I protested, "the wormhole actually transported me into the Lilo and Stitch Universe, and I got mutated there."

Mom now had a look of concern. "Mutated? Into what?"

"This."

With a green flash, I morphed into my Experiment form. They both shielded their eyes from the flash, but when they took a look at me, their jaws dropped.

Amanda stated first, "Wow! You look like a black and white Stitch!"

"Yeah, you actually… Do." Mom was flabbergasted. "How exactly… Did this happen?"

And that was when I told them the whole story. All three of us moved to the living room, and I told them about how Gantu shot me, and how Jumba saved me yet mutated me into an Experiment. I told them how I began to live there, how I malfunctioned, and ran away to the Naruto Shippuden Universe, which eventually led to me going crazy with power.

They both didn't look happy as I explained that part, since I had slaughtered hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Shinobi.

"So, what you are saying is, you mutated into an Experiment with all these powers, and… Killed thousands of Shinobi?" Mom questioned me.

"Ih… Meega naga meant too though… Meega was naga in right mind."

"But you still did it. You need to make up for this, Andrew," she scolded sternly, "think of all of their families! Their friends!"

"But, what should meega do?! Meega naga nota what to do…" I looked down, and I felt tears slowly building up in my eyes.

"I think the most simplest of ways is too apologize to them all."

"And how would meega manage to do that? Plus, they probably would naga accept it!"

"You can't undo death, and it's true that many would probably not accept it, but it's basically the only thing you can do for this type of situation." Mom explained. "Anyway, continue on with your story sweetie."

And that's what I did. I told them about how Stitch and Jumba rescued me from myself, and how Lilo became an Experiment and what powers she had as well. It explained how she created the Akatsuki cloak.

"So, that's how!" Amanda giggled. "That's pretty cool actually!"

I had a feeling I was forgetting a very important detail. '_Oh, that's right… Sapphire._'

"Also, during my first days in the Lilo and Stitch Universe, I, um… Met this girl –"

Amanda 'oo'ed. "Andrew's got a girlfriend! Andrew's got a girlfriend!"

To my relief, mom motioned for Amanda to stop, and she immediately did so.

I continued, "Anyway… What Amanda was saying is actually true. That girl is my beloved girlfriend."

I studied my mother's face again, and she seemed… Okay with this? "Hey, love happens Andrew. If you found someone you truly love, then I'm fine with it." She chuckled.

"What's she like?" Amanda immediately questioned.

I gulped. Would they be okay with it? Would they be okay that I'm in love with an Experiment?

"Considering you were in the Lilo and Stitch Universe, and you're also an Experiment now, is this girl, by any chance, an Experiment?" Mom asked coolly.

Since when did my mom get so good at this? "… You are spot on, mom."

All three of us laughed, and I told the last bits of my story.

It seemed everything turned out to be alright. My mother was happy that I returned, and my sister was as well, and they both believed me as well. They both didn't seem mad either, or bothered that I was an Experiment Human hybrid thing. I guess they're okay with it since I've had a very long journey through different Universes (well, only two), and they understood that it's hard to stop and come back without getting distracted and stopped by something.

However, this didn't mean that I wasn't going to go back. I had to get back, and I knew that my mother and sister knew this as well.

"Andrew… Will you come back?" Amanda suddenly asked. "You know… Come back to live with us again?"

"Meega naga sure," I answered solemnly, "but, I do know this; I'll come visit, maybe even for long periods of time, and I'll also send letters, maybe even pictures, showing you guys that I'm alright."

"I guess this means you have two homes then?" Amanda inquired.

I nodded, agreeing with that fact, "Yeah, I suppose so."

Then, I had to ask the dreaded question, "What about dad though?"

"Well… For now, we'll say nothing." Mom answered. I gave her a look. "I know, it's not the right thing to do, I get that, but, would he really believe all of this? I mean, he would once he actually sees you, but you got to head back. They are probably worried sick about you, just like we were. Maybe on one of your visits you'll show your father and explain to him, okay?"

I did see the logic in this, even though it wasn't very good, and I nodded. "Okietaka then."

I then opened up my arms, inviting them both for a hug. They both smiled and crouched down to hug my furry body tight.

"You're so fluffy!" Amanda giggled. "Like a fluffy stuffed animal!"

We all pulled back, and I took a step back from them. "Meega will see youga guys later, and that is a promise." I smiled.

"Alright, make sure you actually do send those letters." Mom spoke. "And pictures too!"

"Meega will mom!" I insisted. "Anyway, see youga guys later!"

"Goodbye sweetie!" Mom waved. I saw her smile, but I could also see the tears in her eyes.

"Bye Andrew!" Amanda waved as well. I could tell she was saddened, but I didn't see any tears in her eyes though. I also felt bad for this. I was leaving them, for now, but, I knew I had too. I had to get back to my new O'hana.

I waved, and I closed my eyes to focus. I was engulfed in that very same flash, and I felt myself fall through the fabric of time and space once more.

_To be continued. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>I finally made a new chapter, and finished before a month passed! Huzzah! I still think I have a little bit of writer's block, so if another chapter doesn't get posted for a very long time, then I deeply apologize.<strong>

**Anyway, please Read & Review!**


	19. Back Home Again Part 2

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire belong to wolfwarriorKronos, also, takka for allowing me to use them. Check out his story "Experiment 629," it's pretty good.**

**A/N 2: To know how Andrew looks like, look at my profile pic. That's me, and that's what Andrew's hair and face look like, because I am Andrew, thank you very much. :P.**

**A/N 3: This will now have MAJOR content of Doctor Who and Naruto... If you don't know or you don't know that much about Doctor Who and/or Naruto... Well, you might get pretty confused... Just placing a warning here so y'all would know... If you don't really know much, I'd highly recommend reading a wiki or something like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>How I Became an Experiment<strong>

**Chapter 19: Back Home Again: Part 2**

I opened my eyes, and I saw the room I took residence in; the room I shared with my beloved. My eyes shifted to the bed and the chairs, but no one was there, which meant Sapphire wasn't in here. I sighed, and mentally got ready for the things that are yet to come. They probably were worried sick that I disappeared without even uttering a single word; especially Sapphire.

I walked over to my door and gripped the door handle, and I turned it. I pushed it open, and walked out slowly. I quietly went down the stairs and went into the living room. I plopped myself down on the couch, and waited, and waited… And waited.

The house was just quiet. Too quiet.

"Gaba isa going on?" I spoke somewhat in Tantalog. I was still in Experiment form, and I sometimes let the natural language flow out without me even realizing it. I closed my eyes once more, and I couldn't feel the presence of anyone inside the house. In fact, the environment around me felt too weird and different.

"You are not where you think you are." A voice, somewhat robotic yet a little high pitched, giggled out. My eyes shot open, and, in front of me, was a husk of a metallic shell. A metallic shell that was ripped open in the front, revealing a creature inside. The metal shell had several spherical bumps on its surface, and it was shaped like a pepper shaker in a way. It was obvious to what, and _who_, this was.

A Dalek. And not just any Dalek…

"Dalek Kahn?! How is this possible?!" I immediately hopped off the couch, and took a closer look at him. "You're supposed to be dead, and… You're not even part of this Universe!"

"You know so much, yet so little." He giggled. "And I am truly not dead… At least, not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I am speaking to you before the Doctor arrived at the crucible via telepathy," He answered. "I had finally managed to connect with your mind when you teleported yourself back to this Universe you so call _The Lilo and Stitch_ Universe."

I was confused. "But, how is this possible? And… Where is everyone?!" I asked in alarm.

"You are not where you think you are." He pointed out once more.

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

"We are in our own heads; our minds." He spoke. "You still haven't truly opened your eyes, and a second hasn't even gone by."

"… Question," I started, "why aren't you… Acting more insane like you did, or going to be… Or whatever?"

"On the outside, I seem maniacal, but in my mind, I am not." He spoke calmly. "My mind has been greatly altered though, and I truly have become mad, but, you are not truly talking to the physical me."

That made sense. Since this was only his mind, he could control how he speaks and not sound like a maniac or speak in riddles. "Alright then, but why are you talking to me in the first place?" There had to be a reason for him to be speaking to me. I knew what he could do; he could see time itself, and literally look into the future.

"I'm speaking to you to give you a warning; Reality is in danger." He warned, his light robotic voice became more serious. "As you already know, unfixed points of time is in flux, and can change on a whim," I nodded, and he continued, "However, a ripple through time and space had caused a violent chain reaction in the very fabric of space and time throughout all of creation, and it has caused events that should have never existed, yet somehow was supposed to exist in the first place as well, some of which becoming fixed points."

"… What?"

"Even with your mind, it can be hard to imagine, but all I am saying is true. Think of what happened to me; Davros wasn't supposed to be saved, yet he was because of me. I flew into the fire of the great Time War, and caught him, making it an event in time that wasn't supposed to happen, but happened anyway, so it was supposed to in the end."

"Oh, I see." I simply said. "Anyway, why are you giving me this warning? What do I have that makes me connected to all of this?"

"You will be playing a very important role in the upcoming events that are yet to come, but I cannot give any more information about it. It is your own future. All I can say to you is this; _they__… Are… Coming._"

I just stood silent as I heard those three certain words. I could tell my eyes widened on instinct unwillingly. '_Those words… It's like they're following me_…'

"Who is?!" I shouted. "I heard these words from my future self or something before I began to mutate and after I went mad, and then I get the Doctor's blue diary book from Lilo which reminded me of it, and… Just, who is coming?!"

"You will find out in due time, and our connection with each other's minds has started to weaken. This is the first and only time you'll ever get to see me." As he said this, he started to fade away slowly. "Just remember: be prepared for what is yet to come, and what will come _afterwards_."

"Afterwards?"

I never got the answer, for he had suddenly faded away completely before he even could. The entire living room then faded into black.

_**Reality**_

He was right. My eyes were still closed. I slowly opened them, and I stood in my room once more. I looked at the bed, and right as I did, I was blinded by light blue fur. I was also falling down onto my back as well.

"Boojiboo! Youga isa back!" A voice squealed in joy. Finally, my mind registered on what had just happened. Sapphire had just tackle-hugged me down to the ground. "Youga isa finally back!"

She then stood up, grabbed my shoulders, forced me up, and shook me rather violently. "WHERE WERE YOUGA?! WHERE DID YOUGA GO?!" She screamed angrily.

"Whoa, calm down, boojiboo!" I pleaded. After a few more shakes, she then embraced me suddenly.

"Meega was so worried… Misa worried!" She cried onto my furry shoulder.

"I know, boojiboo; I'm so sorry." I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry that I never said anything to you or our O'hana."

"Where did youga go?" She asked as she pulled her head away from my shoulder.

"I went to find a cure, and I did."

Sapphire's mood suddenly changed. Her sadness immediately changed to happiness. "Really?! Meega isa so glad!"

Her hug got even tighter; not that I minded though. "Takka… I'm just glad that I don't have to go through with that sickness anymore, especially if I had to wait years to get over it."

"Boojiboo?"

"Yes, Sapphire?"

She let go of me, and ran to the door. "We need to go to the rest of the O'hana now!"

"Okietaka." I nodded. I knew I had to meet up with the rest of the O'hana anyway. I had to explain to them why I disappeared. She opened the door, and we both walked out of our room. I nervously grabbed her paw with my paw, and she squeezed it encouragingly.

We both went down the stairs and entered the living room. To our surprise, no one was there at the moment. "Meega swear meega saw them over here before meega went back to room." Sapphire mused. That's when we heard footsteps that were headed towards the living room.

"Aah, Experiment 6-2-2 and –"

A loud gasp resounded through the room. I recognized that voice as well. It was Jumba.

"Mutated Earth boy! I am so glad to be seeing you right now!"

"What?!" Multiple voices exclaimed throughout the house. I then could hear, and even feel, feet running towards here.

Lilo and Stitch got here first. They skidded to a stop, and looked at me as if I were gone for a very long time. "Andrew!" Lilo cried out.

"Achi-baba!" Stitch and Lilo tackled me down to the ground, and I could easily tell who held the most strength in the hug. It was Lilo.

"Andrew?! Where have you been, mister?!"

Lilo and Stitch got off of me and I looked at the entrance to the living room. "Well, Pleakley, I'll explain that once Nani and Angel get here."

Nani did the moment I spoke it. "Andrew?! You had us worried sick! Where the heck have you been?!"

"Well –"

That's when I noticed something; something I should've noticed before I teleported to get the Senju DNA. Where was Angel? "Um, guys, where is Angel?"

Everyone had an uneasy look, while Stitch had a sad expression. "We naga nota…"

'_Oh no… Don't tell me she saw Blood Rose and Stitch…_' This is bad. Very bad.

"Well, Andrew, care to tell us why you were gone without a word?" Pleakley interrogated, changing the subject back to me.

"I went to find a cure for my body to stop rejecting itself, and I did." I pointed to my furry self. "See, I look all better now, don't I?"

"Oh, wow, you're right!" Lilo examined me. "You're not pale anymore… Well, I can't really tell if you're pale in Experiment form actually, but you do seem a lot better!"

"Good for you, Andrew!" Pleakley smiled. "You could've said something though; we would've understood!"

"Heha, mutated Earth boy probably had his reasoning's. I am being happy that he found cure all by himself, even though it was to be expected with his superior mind."

I then remembered; I had to tell them about visiting my blood-related family. "I also visited my blood-related family after I cured myself."

"Really, boojiboo?" Sapphire questioned curiously.

"Yeah! My mother and sister are actually cool with me living here, as long as I visit sometimes though."

"Could meega meet them sometime?"

"I don't see why not."

Sapphire smiled. "Okietaka."

"Anyway, we're glad to have you back, Andrew." Nani spoke. "Just be sure to give us word next time, okay? Cause, even though you aren't a sibling to me or Lilo, I can still ground you."

I just looked at her in surprise. Was she being serious? "Really?"

"Hey, you live here now; my house, my rules."

Alright, that made sense.

"Anyway, who wants pizza to celebrate?" I could tell Nani was expecting an uproar from all of us. We all cheered for it, although it was mostly Lilo, Stitch and I that were doing that.

_**A little later**_

After I ate and conversed with everyone, Jumba had asked me to come with him to his ship. I did so obediently.

"Mutated Earth boy, I am needing to be showing you something very important, and I was meaning to be showing you this before you left."

"What is it, Jumba?"

Now that we were in his ship, Jumba led me to his computer. I looked at its screen, and I could see very disturbing readings on it. In fact, thanks to the readings, I could actually feel something was wrong.

"Mutated Earth boy, you know what the readings are being, am I correct?"

"Yes, I do." I nodded. This was utterly serious. "Time and space disruption waves."

I couldn't help but remember the talk Dalek Kahn and I had, and I couldn't help but remember the blue diary as well. "Mutated Earth boy, this could be being very dangerous indeed; the fabric of Reality may even become damaged, or worse!"

'_What in the world is causing this? I can literally feel the disturbances now._'

"Yes, I am aware." I tried to think of an explanation for this. Something was definitely coming, just like Dalek Kahn and my seemingly future version warned, and I knew it was going to be something big, and horrifying.

**Third Person P.O.V**

_**Gantu's Ship**_

Once Gantu received the call, he immediately answered it, and his screen flickered on, revealing a silhouetted figure.

"Gantu, we have decided now to accelerate our plans and enter the next phase." The figure spoke.

"Um, why, sir?" Gantu inquired.

"We have sent one invasion force into one Universe, and that seemingly same black and white trog from that Universe whipped it out in almost an instant! You were right to be worried before."

Gantu nodded. "Alright, but, sir, what is the next phase?"

"I have recruited some people you may have been acquainted with…"

Two smaller silhouetted figures entered the screen. "Hey! It's that stupid, blubber headed fish brain!" Both of them exclaimed.

Gantu recognized the voices immediately. "T-T-Two Hamsterviels?!"

"Yes, these two have encountered the two black and white, identical trogs; they will be of great help to us."

"And, what do they have to do with the next phase?"

"Oh, no, they aren't in this phase; this phase will be the beginning of the invasion of all Reality."

"Then why did you recruit the two Hamsterviels?"

"These two badly want revenge against these two trogs, and I am almost certain that they will try to stop us. With _our_ help, we can help these _three_ build the ultimate weapons to kill them off, once and for all. And we will grant these _three_ power as well."

Gantu was confused. What did he mean by _three_? Was there a third person related to all of this?

Then the figure warned suddenly, "Be prepared, Gantu, for this war… Has now _already_ _begun!__"_

_To be continued, next time, in The Multiverse War!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am sorry that I had taken more than a month to finish this chapter, and I am sorrier to say that this is the last chapter of this story. Yes, that's right, this is the ending of <strong>_**How I Became an Experiment**_**.**

**The continuation of How I Became an Experiment, Experiment Alpha, and Deathmetal180's storyline (this will be a collab) is known as **_**The Multiverse War**_**. In fact, the first chapter has already been made as a continuation of **_**Experiment Alpha**_**.**

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
